Power Rangers Forever
by HotaruKenobi
Summary: The sequel to "Thunder Love." It has been half a year since Crystal left. Now, she returns for a new threat has come. Will she and the Rangers, who have lost their powers, be able to stop the new enemy? Or will they need help from others to stop them?
1. Chapter 1

It has been half a year since Crystal left the Wind Ninja Academy to return back to her home. She was not just a regular teenage girl, but a friend to the Power Rangers of Blue Bay Harbor. She worked with them to protect the Earth. She is also Hunter's girlfriend, one who she hasn't seen in such a long time. He was always on her mind, no matter what she was doing. Ever since Crystal came back home, she's been studying really hard. She got top grades in her school, and entered college early. She is studying to be a graphics designer, and is continuing her training. She goes to a Martial Arts Academy every day after school, sharpening her skills. She keeps up with her ninja studies at home. Crystal gets prepared for many things, even when it is time to return back to Blue Bay Harbor.

One day, time once again froze. Crystal knew what was happening. She turned around, and saw the same portal that she saw the first time. It was the same one that brought her to the Wind Ninja Academy, and the same one that brought her back home. Crystal knew that she was needed once more at Blue Bay Harbor. She grabbed her bag, and stepped through the portal. Crystal Lueva had returned to Blue Bay Harbor. She was going back to the Wind Ninja Academy. Crystal appeared at the beach, luckily she landed behind some rocks so that no one saw her. She looked at the people, and saw that everything was fine. That was, until she heard her morpher beeped. She used her ninja powers to get to the location.

"Guys! There's another monster in downtown!" exclaimed Cam.

"Got it!" exclaimed Shane.

"Good luck!"

Shane Clark, Dustin Brooks, Tori Hanson, and Hunter and Blake Bradley used their ninja powers to reach downtown. Their ranger powers are gone, for they were taken into the Abyss of Evil, along with Lothor. Shane, Dustin, and Tori were the new teachers at the Wind Ninja Academy, with Blake touring, and Hunter as the head teacher at the Thunder Ninja Academy. These creatures appeared out of nowhere. They had no idea who was sending them, or where they were coming from. They had to be in their ninja uniforms, with their masks on so that no one would know them. But, they weren't expecting company.

"Leave them alone!" yelled Dustin.

"You've appeared! You won't be able to defeat me without your powers!"

"We'll just see about that!" exclaimed Tori.

"Ninja Shadow Battle!" exclaimed Hunter.

They started it off with a Ninja Shadow Battle. They all had their katana, and attacked from different directions. But, this new monster blocked them all, and was able to do some damage to them.

"You can't destroy me! Your powers right now are useless!"

"Think again!"

Hunter came out of nowhere, and tried to attack from behind. But, the monster dodged the attack, and sent a kick to the stomach. Hunter got sent back, and landed on his back.

"Hunter!" yelled Blake.

"This is the end!"

Then, ice shards came out of nowhere, and sent the monster back. Everyone was surprised to see this, for they only knew one person that knew this attack. They all looked around, and was surprised to see this person. They saw the White Ranger. They knew who is the White Ranger.

"Crystal?!" exclaimed Hunter.

"Ninja Sword!" exclaimed Crystal, taking out her souba, a katana with two blades on the same end. "Ninja Shadow Battle!"

Crystal commenced the fight, and the monster was unable to block the attacks. She then jumped into the air, and yelled, "Ninja Beams!"

White beams came out of her morpher, and hit the monster. She finished it off with an uppercut, and then sheathed her souba. Everyone stood up, all still surprised with what just happened.

"Crystal?" said Tori.

"Power down."

The ranger outfit disappeared, and appeared in front of them was Crystal, the one who helped them with their battles, and gave them the Phoenix Sword for the Megazord. The one who is Hunter Bradley's girlfriend.

"Long time no see, guys," she said, smiling at them.

"Oh my god! It really is you!" exclaimed Dustin.

"When did you get here? How did you get here?" asked Blake.

"I got here today. And I got here the same way I came here before and when I left," she said. "A portal."

"God. It's so great to see you again," said Shane. "I mean. Wow. Its been so long."

"Crystal," said Hunter.

"Hey, Hunter," she said, smiling at him. "I'm back. Just like I promised."

Hunter then took off his mask, and threw his arms around Crystal. Crystal wrapped her arms around him, trying to hold back the tears.

"Yeah. Welcome back, Crystal," he said, holding back tears. "I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Hunter," she said.

Everyone smiled, and hugged Crystal as well. They were all happy that Crystal is back. Things are going to be different now that Crystal is back. She has returned once more to help the Power Rangers. A new threat has come to Earth, but what exactly is this new threat? And who is behind it all?


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone went to the Wind Ninja Academy. Crystal was glad to be back, and was even happier to be with Hunter again. Everyone caught up with everything. Crystal told them what she has been up to, and they told her what they have been up to. They even told Crystal that Lothor is gone, and so is their Ranger powers.

"So that explains why you were in your uniforms," she said. "So, Lothor is gone, but there is a new enemy."

"Yeah. That's it," said Cam. "I don't think Lothor has a way to get out of the Abyss of Evil."

"When did these monsters start to show up?"

"About 3 weeks ago," said Blake.

"3 weeks ago?! Are you serious?!"

"Yeah," said Hunter. "Why?"

"Its just that...Okay. When I returned home, time was frozen," she said. "Everything was exactly the way it was when I first stepped into the portal. The same thing happened again when I stepped through the portal once more. I just don't know why I was brought here 3 weeks after the monsters appeared."

"Well, you are here now, and that is all that matters."

Crystal turned around, and saw Sensei once more. She smiled, gave him a hug.

"It's good to see you again, Sensei," she said.

"It's good to see you too, Crystal," he said. "Have you been keeping up with your training?"

"Of course. I trained every day to sharpen my skills. I even go to a Martial Arts Academy every day after school back at home. "

"That's good. It is good to have you back, Crystal."

Sensei then bowed his head, and left to train the new students.

"Well then. We'll leave you two alone," said Tori.

"Yeah. I'm sure you two have way more catching up to do," said Blake.

Crystal and Hunter smiled, and everyone else left. Hunter and Crystal left, and took a walk out on the beach. Of course, they were holding hands while they walked.

"So. Have you become a black belt in Martial Arts?" he asked.

"Not quite. I became a black belt in karate and Tae Kwon Do. But, that is just about it," she said. "What about you? What's it like being the head teacher at the Thunder Ninja Academy?"

"It's great! Teaching everyone what Sensei Omino taught me, and everything," he said.

"That's good."

Hunter then stopped walking, and Crystal just looked at him. She was wondering if something was wrong. Hunter's smile disappeared, and he pulled her into a hug. This time, he didn't hold back the tears. Crystal didn't hold back her tears, and wrapped her arms around him. She was so happy to be in his arms again, and he was happy to have her in his arms.

"Crystal...I've missed you so much," he said, tightening his embrace. "I'm so glad you're back."

"I've missed you too, Hunter," she said. "It's great to be back. But, I'm so happy to be with you again. I love you, Hunter."

"I love you too."

Hunter then looked at her, and they shared a passionate kiss. It's been so long since she last kissed him. The day that she left was the last time they shared a kiss. Once they broke apart, they smiled, and wiped each other's tears away. Hunter then lifted her up, and then spun her around. But, their happy moment together was cut short when Crystal's morpher beeped. Hunter and Crystal looked around, then listened.

"What is it?" asked Crystal.

"There's another one. It's near you two," said Cam. "I'll contact the others."

Then, the alien appeared. It looked almost like Vexacus, but it wasn't. This one was completely different. Hunter then took off his clothes, revealing his ninja uniform, and his mask on him.

"Ice Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!"

Crystal activated her morpher, and transformed into the White Ranger.

"Power of Ice!"

"A Ranger?! I thought you lost your powers!" exclaimed the alien.

"Think again! I wasn't there when the Abyss opened!" exclaimed Crystal. "Who brought you here?!"

"Sorry. Didn't quite catch the last sentence," said the alien. "Prepare to be destroyed!"

"Ninja Sword!"

Crystal took out her souba, and charged at the alien. She did an uppercut, but it deflected the attack, and sent a cross punch to her. She wasn't expecting the punch to be powerful for it sent her back that she ended up hitting the rocks.

"Crystal! Why you!"

Hunter charged at the alien, and sent a power round kick. The alien blocked it, and sent a power front kick to Hunter. It sent him flying, but Crystal caught him.

"This one is powerful than the one before," said Hunter.

"Yeah. Where did it come from?" said Crystal.

"You don't stand a chance against us! We are stronger than the ones you have faced before! You can never destroy us!"

Then, a voice came out of nowhere.

"Return home! No arguments!"

"Fine..." said the alien.

"Oh no you don't!" exclaimed Crystal, charging at the alien. But, it disappeared before she could land an attack.

"Damn. Power Down."

Crystal returned to her normal appearance, and Hunter took off his mask.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said. "But that was sure strange. I never fought something that powerful."

"Same here. This new enemy is going to be hard to defeat."

"Yeah. And I have a feeling that things are going to be worse than before."


	3. Chapter 3

Crystal decided to head back to Ninja Ops, and try to find out who this new enemy is. Hunter wanted to help out, but he still had classes to teach. He had to get back to the Academy, and teach the new students. So, Hunter brought Crystal to the entrance.

"I'll come by when classes are over," he said, smiling at her. "Okay?"

"Sure," she said, smiling at him.

"Okay. Do you have a place to stay?"

"I was thinking of staying at Ninja Ops. Why? You want me to sleep with you?"

"N-N-No. It's just that. Well. I was just wondering, that's all," he said.

"I'm just joking, Hunter," Crystal said, laughing a bit. "I trust you."

"I trust you too," Hunter said, smiling. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Hunter then kissed her before leaving.

"See you when classes are done," said Hunter.

"Okay. Take care."

Hunter smiled, and used his ninja powers to return to the Thunder Ninja Academy. Crystal stepped onto the water, and stepped through the portal entrance. She looked around, and saw that things haven't changed. Well, except that Kapri and Marah are students at the academy, and are trying to learn the ways of the Ninja. And that Shane, Tori, and Dustin are now teachers here. But, everyone was still themselves. Crystal found Cam, and decided to walk with him.

"Hey, Cam."

"Hi, Crystal. Did you find anything new?" he asked.

"Just one. These new aliens are a lot more powerful than the ones we've ever faced," she said. "Even my powers are no match for it."

"Well then. I guess you have some training to do."

Crystal turned around, and saw Sensei.

"I always do training, Sensei. Every day," she said, smiling at him.

"Yes, I know. But, you won't be training after your other studies," said Sensei. "You will be training longer hours. Just like before."

"Right. Which brings me to my next question. Is it alright that I use Ninja Ops?"

"Of course, Crystal," said Cam. "Since the appearance of the new enemy, we've been using Ninja Ops. That is, only the former rangers, and father. Since you are a fellow ranger, you can use it."

"Thanks, Cam."

Crystal smiled, and headed down to Ninja Ops. It's been a long time since she has last been there. Before she got her powers, she would stay here, and watch everything. When she first arrived, she stayed in Ninja Ops, and hardly went out to the city, even after the Thunder Rangers joined and when Cam got his powers. That is, until she gave them the Phoenix Sword for the meagzords. After giving the Rangers a new weapon, Crystal decided to leave Ninja Ops, and joined them. Since then, she's been coming out of her shell.

"This place sure brings back a lot of memories," said Crystal.

Crystal then sat down at the main computer, and started to go through some video files. She was tapping into the security cameras, and trying to find the aliens that appeared before she arrived. She wanted to see if she could find the new enemy through these old videos. Of course, even through the videos, the new enemy didn't appear. Just aliens in all the videos, and the voice of the enemy in the background, telling the aliens to return back to the base...wherever the base was.

"So it is true! You have returned!"

Crystal turned around, and saw Kapri and Marah standing at the entrance.

"Yeah. I have. And it is true that you two have become students here," said Crystal.

"Well duh," said Kapri. "Uncle just left us to be destroyed while Cam let us free, and saved us. Besides, Lothor didn't really appreciate us."

"So. I hear you and the Thunder ninja are still together," said Marah, smiling at Crystal. "How are things?"

"Things are good. What about you? Did you apologize to Dustin?" Crystal said. "You know. How you betrayed him, saying that you would help destroy Beevil?"

"Oh...That. Well, you see..."

"She said 'sorry' the moment she enrolled," said Kapri. "Not only that but--"

"We're going out!" Marah blurted out.

"You're going out! Wow. Dustin forgot to mention that," Crystal said, rubbing the back of her head. "How long have you two been going out?"

"Three months, and continuing," she said, smiling brightly.

"That's good."

"Things are going great," Marah said. "He's so sweet, cute, funny. Did I mention cute?"

Crystal let out a small giggle, and just looked at Marah. Well, at least they were on better terms that before. Before, they were helping out to destroy her and the Rangers. Now, they were talking, and laughing together.

"What about you, Kapri? Any boyfriend?"

"No. All the guys here aren't that good looking," she said, letting out a small scoff. "They aren't even worth it."

"Ah. I see."

"She's just saying that because she's jealous that I got a boyfriend before her," said Marah.

"I am not jealous!"

"You so are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Wow. You two still fight. Heh. Guess some things haven't changed," Crystal said.

Suddenly, the alarm went off. Crystal typed in a few codes, and accessed the cameras. It was another alien, the same one that Crystal and Hunter faced earlier.

"Looks like the alien returned," said Kapri. "Going to handle this one alone?"

"The others are busy. I have to face it," said Crystal.

"Good luck!" exclaimed Marah.

"Thanks. Ice Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!"

Crystal morphed, and headed towards the park.

"Well well. Back again are we?" said the alien.

"Same goes for you! This time, you won't escape!"


	4. Chapter 4

"You will be destroyed, White Ranger!"

"Ninja Sword!"

Crystal took out her souba, and charged at the alien. She did another uppercut, but the alien blocked it. She then tried a round kick,but the alien just jumped back, dodging the attack.

"Souba! Power up!"

Crystal then powered up her souba, and charged at the alien once more. She swung her souba many times, this time, doing some damage to the alien.

"What! Impossible!"

Crystal then jumped back, and then fired some ninja beams at it. It did damage to the alien, making it step back a little.

"Why you! Take this!"

The alien let out a small energy sphere, and fired it at Crystal. She took a direct hit, and got sent back. But, she managed to get back into her stance.

"Souba! Gold Mode!"

Crystal powered up her souba once more, making it go to Gold Mode. She did another uppercut, doing a lot of damage to the alien.

"You've picked the wrong ninja to mess with!" exclaimed Crystal. "Souba!Full power!"

Crystal's souba then went to its max power. With one swing, Crystal was able to destroy the alien.

"No!" exclaimed the alien.

Crystal sheathed her souba, and the alien blew up. She took a deep breath, and decided to head back to Ninja Ops. But, the moment she turned around, an attack came out of nowhere. Crystal hit her back against a wall, and she hit it pretty hard.

"You are not going anywhere, White Ranger!"

Crystal looked up, and saw another alien.

"Where are you coming from!" she exclaimed.

"That's for us to know, and for you not to know!� Shiva will destroy you!"

Shiva created a huge energy sphere, ready to fire her attack at Crystal. Crystal stood up, and got back into her stance. But, as soon as she got back into her stance, the attack was already fired. She took a direct hit, and collapsed. She was too exhausted to get back up.

"You are no match for us, White Ranger!" exclaimed Shiva.

"Ninja Shadow Battle!"

Out of nowhere, Shane, Dustin, and Tori came, and attacked Shiva. They also had katanas with them, using them to attack Shiva. Once the shadow battle was over, the three of them stood in front of Crystal.

"Oh no! Bye bye!"

Shiva waved goodbye, and disappeared. Shane, Dustin, and Tori then sheathed their katanas, and turned around.

"You okay, Crystal?" asked Shane.

Crystal didn't say anything. She just laid motionless on the ground.

"Crystal?"

Crystal then powered down, revealing that she was unconscious.

"Crystal! Hey! Wake up!" exclaimed Shane.

Still, Crystal remained motionless.

"This isn't good," said Dustin.

"Let's bring her back to Ninja Ops," said Tori.

"Right," said Shane.

Shane picked Crystal up, and the three of them used their ninja powers to return to Ninja Ops. Cam was surprised to see this, but knew the questions came later, and told them to lay her on the ground since the beds weren't ready. He put a blanket and a pillow on the floor, then put another blanket on top of her.

"What happened?" Cam asked.

"Well, we saw Crystal get hit by an energy sphere, and she just collapsed," said Tori. "She took a direct hit."

"This isn't good," said Sensei. "These new foes are stronger than before. If they are able to make Crystal lose consciousness, then you will be no match for this new enemy."

"Sensei. We were able to do damage to the alien that attacked Crystal," said Dustin.

"You may have done damage to it, but not enough to completely destroy it. Crystal had to use Gold Mode just to destroy the alien she faced earlier."

"Whoa. Gold mode is when we use it on stronger enemies," said Shane. "She really used Gold Mode to destroy one alien?"

"Yes. And the second one she just faced was much stronger than the other one," said Cam.

"Man. Just thought everything was going to be fine, more aliens show up," said Dustin. "And they are even stronger than before. Dude. That's just messed up."

"Yeah. Hey. Does Hunter know yet?" asked Shane.

"I tried contacting him, but no response," said Cam. "He's a head teacher, so he must have classes."

"He'll probably come by later," said Tori. "We'll tell him then."

"What about Blake?" asked Dustin.

"He's busy racing," said Cam.

"For now, resume your classes," said Sensei. "Cam and I will watch over Crystal."

Shane, Dustin, and Tori bowed, and went back to teach the students. Cam checked her pulse, making sure she was alright.

While on their way to their classes, Marah appeared, and covered Dustin's eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Can it be Marah?" Dustin said, smiling.

"Yup!"

Marah removed her hands, and Dustin turned around. He then kissed her forehead, which made Marah smile brightly.

"How are classes? Are you almost done?" she asked.

"Eh. I'll be covering some of Sensei's classes because he is watching over Crystal until she wakes up."

"Why? Is she alright?" Marah asked, with a concerned look on her face.

"Well. No. Shane, Tori, and I went to help her face one of the aliens. Apparently, this one was able to make Crystal lose consciousness," Dustin said.

"Oh my god. She's unconscious?"

"Yeah. But hey. This is Crystal. She'll be alright."

"Yeah. You're right."

"Hey, Dustin! Hurry up!" yelled Shane.

"I gotta go. But I'll see you after classes."

"Okay. Bye," she said, smiling at him.

Dustin smiled, and went back to teach classes with Shane and Tori. Marah went back to her sister, and they both went back to their classes. While everyone at the Wind Ninja Academy was busy, the ninjas at the Thunder Ninja Academy were sparring. Hunter was doing some demonstrations for the new students. He was busy as usual, but he wasn't complaining. During the demonstration, Sensei Omino came.

"Hunter. A word," he said.

Hunter bowed at the students, and went up to his Sensei.

"What is it, Sensei?" he asked.

"I received a message from the Wind Ninja Academy. "

"What is it?"

"It's about Crystal," said Sensei Omino. "She is unconscious."


	5. Chapter 5

Hunter couldn't believe it. He had just seen Crystal minutes ago. Now, he hears that she is unconscious. He couldn't believe it.

"What do you mean she's unconscious?" Hunter asked. "I just saw her minutes ago. She was fine then. How could she have lost consciousness?"

"She fought another alien," said Sensei Omino. "It was a very powerful one, and one of its attacks made her lose consciousness."

"What!"

"I understand your concern. If you wish, you may leave."

"But the classes. I just can't leave."

"I'll take care of the classes, Hunter. Right now, go and see Crystal."

"Thank you, Sensei."

Hunter bowed, and left the Thunder Ninja Academy to go to the Wind Ninja Academy. When he entered, he was greeted by Sensei Watanabe.

"I see you received our message, Hunter," said Sensei.

"Where is she?" he asked.

Sensei nodded, and led Hunter down to Ninja Ops. Once they entered, Hunter saw Crystal, completely motionless.

"Crystal!" he exclaimed, running to her side. "Crystal..."

"She seems to be alright," said Cam. "But, I don't know when she's going to wake up."

Hunter caressed his fingers against her cheek, and took a hold of her hand.

"Is it alright if I stay here?" Hunter asked.

"Of course, Hunter," said Sensei. "Cam. Let's get back to the others."

"Yes, father."

Hunter just sat there, holding Crystal's hand, while Sensei and Cam left to go back to the other students. Hunter just sat there, hoping that Crystal would wake up soon, and not a week later. She should have contacted him, or let the others know about the alien. But, he knew her better. She has a stubborn head.

"Crystal...Wake up soon..." he whispered.

* * *

While everyone was busy teaching classes, with Blake busy racing, the new enemy was gathering together all of the aliens deep under Blue Bay Harbor. To keep the Wind Ninjas and Thunder Ninjas from finding their base, they used a cloaking device to block out all electronic interference, especially surveillance, and communication. They communicated to each other by telekinesis, or by one of their powers that was used earlier during the battle with the alien that Crystal and Hunter.

"Well, the White Ranger is pretty weak if you ask me," said Shiva.

"Don't overestimate her, Shiva. She was powerful enough to destroy Valefor."

"Like you would know, Ifrit," said Shiva. "Takes a weakling to know a weakling."

"Why you!"

"Enough! I'm tired of your bickering!"

"Sorry, m'lady," said the both of them.

"You should know. The White Ranger was once possessed by darkness. She managed to do heavy damage to all six rangers, plus sending the Crimson Thunder Ranger to the hospital."

"But that was just under the power of darkness, m'lady."

"I know, Yojimbo. But, we still shouldn't underestimate her. She has a lot of power. Go after her first before attacking the other rangers."

"But what will keep the rangers busy from trying to help the White Ranger?" asked Ifrit.

"Send in the Magus Sisters. Those three will take care of the rest, leaving the White Ranger for you and everyone else to deal with. Do you all understand?"

"Yes, m'lady."

* * *

It was already sunset, and classes were over, same with the racing. Blake came once he was finished. Everyone was already down in Ninja Ops, Marah was there, along with Kapri.

"How long has she been unconscious?" asked Blake.

"Well, I'd say about three hours," said Cam. "She's alright. No wounds or anything, but the attack was strong enough to put her in this condition."

"Oh she'll be fine," said Kapri. "I mean, c'mon. She is the White Ranger. She's much stronger than this."

Then, everyone just looked at Kapri.

"Well she is!" she exclaimed. "What! You've got to remember how she fought the aliens that Lothor summoned."

"That's true," said Blake. "But these new enemies are different than before. Sensei said that she had to use Gold Mode on her sword just to destroy the alien."

"It's getting late guys," said Dustin. "We've got a class early in the morning, and we need to get some sleep."

"Dustin is right," said Sensei. "Shane. Tori. Dustin. You may leave. Good job on today's classes, and rest well."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Dustin," said Marah.

"Yeah. Sleep well," Dustin said, kissing her forehead.

Dustin, Tori, and Shane bowed, and they went home. Marah and Kapri went back to their rooms, while everyone else just stayed where they are.

"I think I'll stay here for the night," said Hunter.

"Hunter. Why don't you take Crystal home with you?" said Cam.

"What? I'm not sure."

"I think it's a good idea, bro," said Blake. "She'll be alright with you at home. These aliens might know where Ninja Ops is, and could attack any moment."

"Alright. I'll bring her home with me."

Hunter then picked her up in his arms, with the blanket still covering her.

"Be careful," said Sensei.

"I'll make sure these two get home safely," said Blake.

"Thanks, bro. And thank you, Cam. Sensei."

"Your welcome, Hunter," said Sensei. "Let us know when she wakes. I'll let Sensei Omino that you will be unable to teach until Crystal wakes up."

"I'm sure she'll wake up soon. Bye."

Blake and Hunter then left Ninja Ops, and got into Blake's car. Hunter sat in the back seat, with Crystal laying down, her head on Hunter's lap. It was a good thing that Hunter didn't live that far away, so Blake drove at a steady pace, because he didn't want to get pulled over by any cops, and to make sure Hunter and Crystal got home in one piece, and not with bruises. Well, they managed to get home in piece. Blake opened the door for Hunter, but that was it.

"Thanks for the ride," he said.

"Anytime. Let me know when she wakes up," said Blake.

"Of course. Night."

"Good night."

Blake went back to his car, and went to the hotel he was staying at. Because he was touring, he couldn't just stay home and sleep. He had to sleep in hotels, or sometimes in his trailer truck. Hunter brought Crystal upstairs to his room, which was covered with motocross posters, martial arts posters, and some pictures of ninjas. Next to his bed was a picture of him and Crystal, which was taken the day of her party, one that was formed as a sign of congratulations for her getting her Ranger powers, and a welcome back when she was freed from the darkness.

Hunter put Crystal on his bed, and under the comforter. He then grabbed a chair, and sat next to her. He held onto her hand, and sat in the chair all night, waiting for her to wake up.

"Wake up soon, Crystal..." he whispered. "Wake up soon."


	6. Chapter 6

Hunter stayed up, sitting next to Crystal, holding onto her hand until she wakes up. He wanted her to wake up soon, and not later. He wouldn't take it if she woke up later instead of soon. While Hunter was keeping himself busy waiting for Crystal to wake up, Crystal was having a strange dream.

* * *

Dream

Crystal was wandering around some meadow, or field. The sun was high up, but the moon was also visible. Clearly visible, like it was night fall but it wasn't. That was just strange. The moon was shining just as bright as it always is at night. Crystal walked around the place, and looked around, trying to see if there was anything suspicious.

"What is this place?" she said. "Where is everybody? What am I doing here?"

"Your time has come..." said a deep, dark voice.

Crystal got into her defensive stance, and looked around.

"Who's there! Show yourself!"

"Your time has come, Crystal...You can not escape."

Suddenly, the field caught fire. Crystal held her hands up high, and covered her mouth. She looked around, seeing nothing but trees getting burnt. It wasn't long until she saw six dark figures ahead of her, all being burnt by the fire. She heard one of the figures yell, but they all yelled. She then saw other dark figures ahead of her, and they too were yelling. She couldn't recognize those yells, but she knew the other yells.

"No! Shane! Dustin! Tori! Blake! Hunter!"

"Crystal!" yelled Hunter. "Where are you! Crystal! Gah!"

"No! Ah!"

Crystal suddenly caught fire, and was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Crystal!"

"Hunter! Hunter! Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!

End

* * *

Crystal woke up, letting out a gasp. Her gasp woke up Hunter. Hunter looked at her, but he didn't smile. He wanted to smile, glad that she woke up, but the gasp made him worry.

"Crystal. Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine," she said, rubbing the back of her head. "What happened?"

"You lost consciousness during the last fight," said Hunter. "Why didn't you contact me?"

"I'm sorry. You were busy teaching your students, and so was everyone else. I didn't want to bother you."

Hunter let out a sigh, and put his hand on her cheek.

"Crystal. If you were bothering me, I would have told you," he said. "But, what matters now is that you are okay. Just be glad that Shane, Tori, and Dustin made it in time before that alien could destroy you."

"Okay. Where am I, though?"

"My house. Couldn't just leave you at Ninja Ops," he said.

"Hunter."

"What? I know, you said you were going to stay at Ninja Ops, but I couldn't stay there. I wanted to be here, and wait for you to wake up."

Crystal smiled, and kissed his cheek. Hunter smiled, and pulled her in, kissing her. Crystal smiled, and got out of bed. She tried to stand up, but collapsed. Hunter held onto her arm, and helped her up.

"You sure you are fine?" he asked.

"Yeah. Just need to work myself up," she said.

"That alien must be strong," Hunter said. "If it's powerful enough to make you lost consciousness, I bet the other aliens are much stronger."

"The alien's name is Shiva," she said. "I've learned that name before. When I was in school, a terrible creature named Shiva used ice attacks to terrorize villages back in Southeast Asia. The appearance is the same as the one I saw in a book."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm guessing that these new aliens are creatures that once terrorized people long before us. Let's get back to Ops, and let the others know."

"Right."

So Hunter and Crystal went back to Ninja Ops, and contacted everyone. Blake was on his way over. Kapri and Marah were there as well. Even though they aren't rangers, they still want to know about the new enemy, since they have had experience with working with aliens before. Crystal told them everything she knew about Shiva, both the alien she fought and the one she learned about in school.

"You're saying that these aliens are possibly creatures from centuries ago that terrorized people back then?" said Tori.

"It's a theory," said Crystal. "I'm not completely sure though. But, the attacks were similar to the ones I learned in school."

"I think you're right, Crystal," said Cam. "I've done some research on these aliens, and the one you and Hunter fought, plus this Shiva, are similar to the ones I've researched."

"So, it has come down to that," said Crystal. "We have to be careful then. Without your Ranger powers, you guys have to be careful. Remind me what happened again."

"Well, before Lothor took them by using my Samurai amulet, but Shane, Tori, and Dustin defeated Lothor, and he got sent to the Abyss of Evil, along with our Ranger powers," said Cam. "And again. Lothor broke free, and we teamed up with the Dino Rangers to defeat Lothor and Mesogog. Unfortunately, our powers were only good for one battle, according to Dr. Hayley."

"So you guys met up with other Power Rangers," Crystal said. "Have you met any other Rangers?"

"No," said Shane. "Just the Dino Rangers. Kira, Conner, Ethan, Trent, and Dr. Oliver. They are the Dino Rangers. We don't know if they still have their powers."

"Okay. At least we know who else to call, just in case."

"What do you mean?" said Kapri. "You guys are enough to defeat aliens."

"Yeah. I totally agree," said Marah. "I don't know why you have to call back up."

"If these new aliens are much stronger than any of us, we're gonna need help," said Crystal. "I may have Ranger powers, but I had to use Gold Mode just to defeat one. But Gold Mode wasn't enough to destroy Shiva. It doesn't hurt to ask for help."

"Crystal is right," said Sensei. "We will be needing all the help we can get to destroy the enemy. We must be cautious. When we believe we are unable to destroy the enemy, we'll call others to help us. We must work as one."

"Yeah. But, how are we going to contact them?" asked Dustin.

"Leave that to Cam and I," said Crystal. "If we put our minds together, we'll come up with something."

"We?" Cam said.

"Yes 'we.' Look, Cam. I'm gonna need your help. I can't do this alone."

"Right," he said, smiling. "We'll come up with something."

"But, for now, resume your duties," said Sensei.

"Yes, Sensei."

They all bowed, and went back to their duties. Cam and Crystal remained in the room to come up with a way to contact others. They had to work fast, of course. This new enemy is going to be tough to defeat, and they know that they'll need help in destroying the enemy.


	7. Chapter 7

While everyone else was busy doing what they had to do, Crystal and Cam were hard at work to trying to find a way to contact other Rangers. It was hard, and it would take some time. But, since it's Crystal and Cam, they will be able to complete it. They just had to be patient.

"Cam. Do you still have the morphers?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Can I take a look at them?"

"Um. Okay."

Cam got up, and went to the shelf to get the morphers. He was wondering why Crystal wanted to see them. They had no power in them anymore. They were just...advanced technology with no power. That was it. But, Crystal had an idea on how to get those powers back. She got a feeling that she could get them back. Not only that, but she had a feeling that she had done this before, except that it was many years ago.

"Impossible," she mumbled. "I could never have done this before. Cam is the one usually working on the morphers, not me. Besides, I would be dead if I created these."

Crystal just ignored the feeling, and went to work on all six morphers. She just had to get them to operate again. But, of course, the alarm went off. Crystal went to get Cam since he was the only one who didn't have to teach any classes. Cam got his old ninja gear back on, and this time, had a mask on as well. The monster was located at the park.

"Ice Storm! Ranger Form!" she exclaimed.

Crystal activated it, and morphed.

"Ninja Sword!" she exclaimed.

She took out her souba, and got into her stance. Cam took out his katana, and got into his stance. The monster looked at them, and sent out a few energy spheres at them. They jumped out of the way, and charged at the monster. Crystal started off with an uppercut, while Cam sent out a stab at it. The monster dodged both of them, and sent a kick to the stomach at Crystal. Crystal got sent back, and Cam continued to attack the monster. Crystal got back up, and waved her left arm. Once she waved it, ice spears came out, and was sent at the monster. The monster blocked it, but took some damage from the attack.

"Ninja Shadow Battle!" exclaimed Cam.

They entered the ninja shadow battle, and started attacking the monster from every direction. Cam was about to give the finishing blow, but the monster just sent out an energy, sending Crystal and Cam backwards. They hit some trees, and Crystal was forced out of her ranger form. Their weapons were about two feet in front of them, but both were too weak to get them. The monster slowly walked towards them, and looked like it was ready to give the finishing blow. Just when it created its energy sphere, the same voice that Crystal heard before with Hunter came.

"Leave them! Come back to the base!"

The monster growled, not happy that it can't finish them off. Its energy sphere disappeared, and it vanished, heading back to its base, where ever it was. Crystal got up, and walked over to Cam. He got up, and picked up his katana. He then took off his mask, and let out a sigh.

"The monsters are getting powerful," said Crystal. "More powerful than the ones earlier."

"Let's head back," said Cam. "We should let my dad know."

Crystal nodded, and both of them headed back. Cam went to his dad to tell him what happened, and Crystal went back down to Ninja Ops to work on the morphers. But, she had a feeling that she couldn't work on them here. She took them, and put it in her pack. Once she got it on, Sensei came down, followed by Cam, Tori, Shane, and Dustin.

"Hi, guys," she said. "Listen. I have to go."

"Don't tell me you have to go back home now?" said Tori. "You just got here."

"I'm not going home," she said. "I'm just going to travel to different places. It's the morphers. For some reason, I have a feeling that I must be somewhere else. I don't know where, but my feelings tell me to go out, and find other things."

"I understand, Crystal," said Sensei. "Travel safely. Be careful."

"I will. Let Blake know," she said. "I'm going to see Hunter before I leave Blue Bay Harbor."

"You're going to other cities?" said Dustin.

"Yeah. That's what I meant before. Traveling to other cities might help me. I'll contact you from time to time."

"Okay. Be careful, Crystal," said Shane. "And be careful who you talk to. You never know if the new enemy could change its appearance and deceive you."

"He's right," said Cam. "Be careful of those around you, Crystal."

"I will. You guys be careful too," she said. "These monsters are tough. Bye, guys."

Crystal smiled, and hugged them. She then left the Wind Ninja Academy, and headed towards the Thunder Ninja Academy. She was at the entrance, and a Thunder Ninja appeared.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Crystal. I am looking for Hunter Bradley."

"Wait here."

The ninja went inside, and Crystal waited. She just stood there, and just crossed her arms. It wasn't long until Hunter showed up. He went up to her, and hugged her. He then kissed her, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey. Is everything alright?" he asked. "What brings you here?"

"I'm leaving, Hunter," she said. "I'm not going back home or anything. I'm just going to travel to different cities for a while."

"Oh. When will you be back?" he asked.

"I don't know. But, I'll contact you from time to time."

"Okay," he said, kissing her once more. "Be safe, Crystal."

"I will. You too."

They shared one last kiss before Crystal left. Hunter watched her leave, and then headed back inside. Crystal went to the bus stop, and waited for the bus. While she was waiting, she looked up at the sky. She kept having that strange feeling that she built the morphers long ago. But, that would be impossible. She's alive now, and a teenager. She couldn't have made the morphers that long ago. She would be dead. Heck, everyone wouldn't know her anymore, and Hunter wouldn't have a girlfriend. Heck, there wouldn't even be a White Ranger with them right now.

Crystal just brushed off the thought, and got up when the bus arrived. She got on, and sat at one of the window seats. She put her pack on her lap, and just stared out the window. The bus doors closed, and drove off to its destination. She just sat there, and stayed silent. Crystal just stared outside during the whole ride, and looked at her surroundings while the bus went off to the nearest city.


	8. Chapter 8

It took only a half hour for the bus to reach its destination. Crystal got off the bus, and looked around. There were many trees around. She walked around the city, even though she had no idea where she was going. She just walked around, but then something caught her eye. It was a Martial Arts Dojo. She looked inside, and saw a class about to take place. She stepped in, and took off her shoes, and put it on the rack. The teacher turned to her, and so did the students.

"Can I help you?" asked the teacher.

"Oh. I'm just here to watch," she said. "Don't mind me."

"Have you taken Martial Arts before?"

"Yes. I have. I am a black belt in karate, and tae kwon do," she said. "I'm studying Kung Fu as well. I'm studying all forms of Martial Arts."

"Would you like to give us a demonstration?" asked the teacher.

"Are...are you sure?"

"Positive. It's a great thing for others to watch other forms of Martial Arts from other people that know other forms. Please. Go ahead."

"Okay. My pleasure."

She smiled, and put her backpack down. But, the only thing she kept on was her morpher. The teacher looked at it, but just shook his head. Crystal took her place at the center of the mat, and the teacher stood behind his class. Everyone was quiet, and she took her stance. She started off with a simple push front kick, followed by a jab, cross, hook, and an uppercut punch. She then did a power round kick, followed by a knee kick. She then did a side kick, followed by a tornado kick. She did these things over and over, but she was good at making combos with them. Everyone just stood there dazed, amazed at how fast she did them, even the teacher was amazed. He hasn't seen someone this awesome at Martial Arts in a long time.

Once she was done, she bowed at everyone, and everyone clapped. The teacher walked up to her, smiling, and clapping.

"Wow. That was amazing. I haven't seen that kind of Martial Arts in a long time," he said.

"Well, I train everyday," she said. "I want to keep in shape, and sharpen my skills."

"That's good. You're not from around here, are you?"

"No. I'm just passing by," she said. "My name is Crystal."

"Nice to meet you, Crystal," he said, holding out his hand. "I'm Adam. Adam Park. Welcome to Angel Grove."

"Nice to meet you as well, Adam," she said, shaking his hand. "And thanks."

"Well, if you are ever around again, feel free to come by," said Adam. "I could use someone like you for my classes."

"Sure. Okay," she said, smiling at him.

All of a sudden, there was a scream. Crystal turned around, and both her and Adam's smile disappeared. The students were whispering to each other, and Crystal had a feeling that the enemy was here as well.

"Listen. I gotta go for now," she said, facing him. "But, I'll be right back. Thanks again."

Crystal took her pack, and put on her shoes. Once she got her shoes on, she dashed out of the dojo, and went towards to where the scream came from. Adam looked at his students, and told them to practice what they learned yesterday. He put on his shoes, and followed Crystal. The scream came from the town center. Crystal knew it was the enemy, but it looked like they were the underlings this time. No monster or anything. Just the underlings. Crystal could tell. She threw her pack to the side, and just stood there.

"You won't hurt anyone!" she exclaimed. "Ice Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!"

Her morpher activated, and she morphed.

"Power of Ice! Ninja Sword!"

Once she got it out, she charged at the enemies. Adam caught up, and was surprised to see what was in front of his eyes.

"Crystal? A Power Ranger?" he said.

He then shook his, needing to focus on the situation. He got into his stance, and charged at the enemies. Crystal turned around, and saw Adam attacking the monsters. She wanted to yell at him, and tell him to run. But, knowing that he is a teacher in Martial Arts, it was best that she didn't say anything and let him help. She needed help for there were too many of them.

"Ninja Shadow Battle!" she cried.

Crystal went into shadow battle with the enemies, and was able to destroy them all. Adam finished off the last ones, and looked over at Crystal. She powered down, and looked at him.

"I knew it was a morpher," he said. "So, you are a Power Ranger."

"Yes. I am," she said. "White Ice Ranger."

"I...use to be one. My powers were destroyed, and when I got new ones, I transferred them because of college." he said. "Those are new enemies, right?"

"Yes. Stronger than the last enemy. I thought the last enemy was destroyed, but these new ones are much stronger than the ones we have ever faced. We are having trouble destroying even one monster."

" 'We' ?"

"The other Rangers. My friends."

"Well, take this communicator," he said, handing it over to her. "Every other Ranger I know and met will get the signal as well, and they will all come to the location from where you called. I'll let them know about you. And have them tell the Rangers they have met tell them about you."

"Thanks, Adam. We need all the help we can get," she said. "Where is the next nearby city?"

"You can try Mariner Bay. Just a few hours away."

"Thanks again, Adam."

"Anytime. Anything for a fellow Power Ranger. Until next time, Crystal. And may the Power protect you."

"May the Power protect you as well."

Crystal smiled at him, and he smiled back. They shook hands, and then went their separate ways. She put on her pack, and went back to the bus stop. She waited for the bus for Mariner Bay to arrive. Now that she knew Adam was a Power Ranger and that there are other Rangers out there, the fight against the enemy would be more easier. If they joined together with the other Rangers, they can destroy the enemy. But, Adam had said that he had lost his powers, so that must mean his team mates must have lost them as well. But, the others also lost their Ranger powers, but they still continue to fight. Powers or not, Adam still chose to protect the people with his own hands. Crystal knew that the other Rangers would do the same, just as the others were doing the same thing as well, even Blake, regardless of his motocross career. She still needed to find the other Rangers. It won't be easy to find them, but it will be easy to defeat the enemy once they team up together.

Once the bus arrived, Crystal got up, and paid for her seat. She sat next one of the windows, and waited for the bus to stop at Mariner Bay. Meeting and gathering other Power Rangers will turn things around for her, and for her friends.


	9. Chapter 9

Crystal made it to Mariner Bay. As soon as she got off the bus, someone walked up to her. He was dressed in regular clothing, but the jacket spoke differently. It almost looked like a fire man jacket, but completely different.

"Are you Crystal?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Carter Grayson. Lightspeed Rescue," he said, holding up his left arm. "Red Ranger. I've received word that you too are a Power Ranger. The White Ranger, right?"

"Yes. I am," she said.

"Okay. You have more knowledge on this new enemy," said Carter. "I'd like to know. Come with me to the base."

Crystal nodded, and followed Carter to the car. But, once they reached the car, a scream broke out from the city.

"I'll brief you right after we face the enemy, Carter," she said. "The people come first."

"Right. Let's go," said Carter.

They both nodded, and they got in the Rescue Rover. Carter drove as fast as he could to the city, hoping to get there before the enemy could do any more damage to the people, and to the city. But, as soon as they reached the city, a blast came out of nowhere, and hit both Carter and Crystal. The rover came to a halt, and Crystal looked up. It was another subordinate, almost similar to the one she and Adam fought. But, this one seemed stronger than the other.

"Ranger up!" Crystal said, taking off her seat belt.

They both got out of the car, and were ready to morph.

"Ice Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Lightspeed Rescue!"

The two morphed, and they fought this new enemy.

"Ninja Sword!"

"Rescue Blaster! Baton Mode!"

They took out their main weapons, and charged at the monster. Crystal attacked it with an uppercut, while Carter sent a slice attack at it. Crystal then followed the uppercut with a round kick, while Carter sent a push front kick at it. The monster got sent back, but then it fired some dark energy sphere at Crystal. She jumped out of the way, but her foot got caught in it, and it sent her back, making her hit a pole, hard. But, she didn't give up. She got back up to her feet, even though she was weak after hitting the pole hard. She then clasped her hands together, and then took them apart. But, in her hands were ice shards that were created once she clasped her hands together. The ice shards then formed themselves into ice daggers, and looked like it could pierce through anything.

"White Ranger Power! Ice Spears!" she exclaimed, sending the ice daggers at the monster.

The monster tried to stop the attack, but couldn't. It took a direct hit from her attack.

"Ninja Shadow Battle!"

Crystal attacked the monster with a Ninja Shadow Battle, weakening it even more. Carter took the opportunity to set his Rescue Blaster back to its gun mode, and fired at it once Crystal finished the shadow battle. Once Carter fired at it, the monster collapsed and blew up, meaning that it was finally destroyed.

"Power down."

They both returned to their regular form, and just looked at each other.

"So, these new enemies are strong," said Carter.

"Yes. And since they appeared here and in Angel Grove, it means that they'll appear in the next city I go to," said Crystal. "They'll appear wherever I go."

"How many other Rangers have you met?" Carter asked.

"Just Adam. Just him. And you. I'm planning to meet other Rangers as well," she said.

"There are a few Rangers that aren't here," he said. "And when I mean here, I mean not on Earth. There are other Rangers in other places. The Space Rangers are, well in space. The Galaxy Rangers are on Mirinoi, the place where their sabers were kept, and then there are the Alien Rangers back on Aquitar. But, I'm sure Adam has contacted them. And there are other rangers that aren't from this time. There are the Time Force Rangers. Of course, two of them are from this time. The others went back to their time, the future. You will know more once you meet them."

"Most likely. Since they are from the future, I'm sure they will know the shifts in time," she said.

"Come. I'll take you to the Aqua Base."

Crystal nodded, and they both got back in the Rescue Rover. Carter drove her to the newly built Aqua Base. It was first destroyed during their battle with Queen Bansheera, but now has been rebuilt since Queen Bansheera was sealed back in the demon world. Of course, when rebuilding, things change. The base had more room than before, more equipment, and upgraded with the latest technology. Crystal was amazed to see everything. She knew that Cam would have freaked once he set foot in this base. Crystal saw the equipment, and it looked incredible. She knew that with this kind of technology to have at Ninja Ops, there would be new weapons for the Rangers to use. But, they can only be used with their Ranger powers, in this case, they no longer have them. Well, except for Crystal because she wasn't there when the Abyss of Evil opened up.

Once Crystal done being amazed at all the technology, Carter brought her to the meeting room. In the room, there were three people, two men and one woman, one of which looked like the captain, and the woman looked like she knew anything there is about technology. Crystal didn't know who the third person was, but had a feeling that he too is a Power Ranger.

"Captain Mitchell. This is Crystal," he said. "She is the White Ranger. And she has ice powers as well."

"Hello. I'm from Blue Bay Harbor," she told Captain Mitchell and the other two. "I'm the White Ice Ranger. I'm the only one with Ranger powers left. My friends...my comrades...lost their powers, but they still continue to fight this enemy without them."

"Welcome to Mariner Bay, Crystal," said Captain Mitchell. "And welcome to the Aqua Base. This is Angela Fairweather, or actually Angela Rawlings. She designed everything for the Power Rangers. The weapons, zords, vehicles, morphers. You name what the Rangers have, and it will lead back to her. And this is Joel Rawlings, the Green Lightspeed Rescue Ranger."

"Pleasure to meet you, Crystal," said Joel, nodding his head at her.

"It is great to have you here," said Angela. "We just saw what happened. These new monsters are much different than the ones Mariner Bay has seen."

"Yes. And I have a feeling that I know who they are," said Crystal. "Sit down, and I'll explain everything."

Everyone nodded, and they all took their seats. Crystal just stood up, and took out some books. She had gotten them from the library in Blue Bay Harbor before she left. She then opened them up, and showed them what she and Carter just fought. She then opened another book, and showed them the monster she face, the one that made her lose consciousness.

"The monster you see right now is the monster Carter and I just fought," said Crystal. "I know it is strange to be seeing them in books, for these are creatures from long ago that terrorized people from all over of Asia."


	10. Chapter 10

"The monster you see right now is the monster Carter and I just fought," said Crystal. "I know it is strange to be seeing them in books, for these are creatures from long ago that terrorized people from all over of Asia."

"Hold up a minute," said Joel. "You're saying that these new monsters are actually from long ago?"

"Yes."

"Great. Another one similar to Queen Bansheera."

"Yes. But, I don't think we can seal them in the demon world, Joel," said Captain Mitchell. "Continue Crystal."

"Thank you. And yes. Captain Mitchell is right," said Crystal. "They aren't from the demon world. They are from the spirit world. Since they just appeared now, it seems that they have finally awoken. Since ancient times, people from all over Asia did various ceremonies to put the spirits to rest, even the spirits of their ancestors. Of course, there are always evil spirits from a different part of the spirit world to destroy the people."

Crystal then showed them the story about Shiva, the one that Crystal had faced before.

"This one is called Shiva. I faced her before, and she was powerful enough to make me lose consciousness. She holds the same power as I do. Ice. She was one terrible spirit brought to life. She was given her own form, and used her ice powers to attack villages in Southeast Asia. I know that the other spirits, the ones that I have learned in school, are the same ones that are attacking the people. I also know that since they are able to attack people, they have gained back their bodies from somebody."

"What do you mean?" said Angela.

"Evil spirits can't have enough power to give themselves own bodies," said Crystal. "They need to have someone perform a ceremony to give them their own physical form. I know it is hard to understand, but I'm trying my best here with researching these new enemies. I'm having a hard time understanding it myself since I learned this months ago. It's hard to remember things while being busy with more important things."

"We understand. Do you have any more information on this new enemy?" said Carter.

"There are the Magnus Sisters," she said. "And they are a terrible trio. The three of them attack all at once to destroy villages. And there is Valefor, one that attacks people from the skies. There is Ifrit, one that attacks any village located near volcanoes because it is fire based. But, that is all I have learned in school. I didn't learn any more of the spirits from them. The rest can only be taught to the upper classman."

"Okay. Thank you very much, Crystal," said Captain Mitchell. "We'll do more research on this new enemy."

"Your welcome," she said, closing the books. "Now. I better get to the next city."

"What? Are you crazy? It's already sunset," said Joel. "You can't just leave now, and go to the next city."

"But I have to contact other Rangers," she said. "They must know of this soon."

"We understand, Crystal," said Captain Mitchell. "But you must not rush things. You just got here, and you probably haven't even eaten yet. And I'm sure you faced another monster before you came here. Joel is right. You can stay here for the night. And you can leave for Silver Hills tomorrow."

Crystal tried to protest, but Captain Mitchell just held up his hand before she could say anything. Crystal just sighed, and smiled. She lost this round. They were right. She hasn't eaten yet, and she was still tired from the last fight. Carter brought her to the guest quarters, and she put her stuff on the bed. She looked out the window, and watched the fish swim.

"If you need anything, just ask any of us here," said Carter.

"Okay. Thanks," Crystal said, smiling.

Carter just nodded, and left the room. Crystal then took out her phone, and dialed a number. She then put the phone to her ear, and heard it ring. She waited a couple of seconds until the ringing stopped, and she heard a voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hunter. I made it to another city."

"Crystal! Oh. I'm so glad you called," he said. "I was getting worried. Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine. Just a bit tired. I ran into two of the enemies," she said. "But I got help from fellow Rangers. I'm in Mariner Bay right now."

"You met other Rangers? That's so cool," he said. "Were you able to find more information on the enemy?"

"Yeah. My theory is almost true," she said. "Just need to get more information, and everything will soon make sense."

"Okay. That's good."

"Hunter. How are things there?"

"Things have been going great," he said. "But, it's been quiet."

"What do you mean?"

"You're not here..."

"Oh. I miss you too, Hunter. But, did any more show up?"

"No. They haven't appeared since you left," Hunter said.

"Okay. Well, I have to go now," Crystal said. "I love you, Hunter."

"I love you, Crystal. Be careful. And be safe."

"I will. And you too."

Crystal then smiled a bit, and hung up. She really misses Hunter, but they are making it through. If they were able to make it through half a year not being near each other, they are able to make it through a few days. Crystal left the room, and walked to the cafeteria. She was hungry, and hasn't eaten since she left Blue Bay Harbor. She grabbed a plate, and grabbed whatever they were serving. She then sat down at a table that was next to a window. She just sat there quietly while everyone else continued what they were doing. Carter entered the cafeteria, and saw her sitting alone. He then walked up to her, and just stood there.

"Want some company?" he asked.

"Go ahead," she said. "I don't mind."

Carter nodded, and sat down across from her.

"How long have you been a ranger?" he asked.

"Months," she said. "I actually made my morpher after learning that I too had powers."

"Really? That's amazing," he said. "But, your friends. They lost their powers?"

"Yeah. They lost them in a battle against their toughest enemy," she said. "But, they know when the protect the people. They may not have Ranger powers, but they still have their Ninja powers."

"They are ninjas too? That's even better," he said.

"Where are your friends?"

"Dana, the Pink Ranger, is working at a hospital. Chad, the Blue Ranger, is working as a life guard, and Kelsey, the Yellow Ranger, is doing extreme sports."

"Isn't there another Ranger that isn't from here as well? Isn't Trey of Triforia the Gold Ranger?" Crystal asked.

"Oh yeah. He is the Gold Ranger," he said. "But, how do you know that? Did Adam tell you?"

"No. He didn't," she said, surprised herself. "Huh. I guess I just knew."

"Did you do any more research on Power Rangers?"

"No. I didn't do any research on other Power Rangers. That's just strange. I don't know how I could've known that without anyone or anything telling me."

"Perhaps there is more to you than meets the eye."

"Yeah. There are things I am not sure myself," she said.

Crystal then got up, and put her dishes in the sink. She let out a small yawn, and shook her head.

"Better call it a day," said Carter.

"Right," she said.

They both said good night, and Crystal left the cafeteria. Before she went back to her room, she went to the lab room, where they created the vehicles, weapons, everything. She wanted to see something. Once she went inside, Angela approached her.

"Crystal. Can I help you with something?" she asked.

"Yeah. Can I see the blueprints for both the zords and the morphers?" she asked.


	11. Chapter 11

"Can I see the blueprints for both the zords and the morphers?"

"Oh. Sure. Okay," said Angela.

Angela then went over to the computer, and opened up the blueprints for the morphers and the zords. Crystal sat down in front of the computer, and looked them over.

"What are you looking for, Crystal?" Angela asked.

"There's just something so familiar about the morphers, and the zords," she said, looking over the blueprints. "I don't know why, but it just feels like I've seen these before. Did you make these blueprints?"

"Well, I didn't do it alone," she said. "Someone helped me with them. She gave me the ideas, and I just put everything together. She didn't make the blueprints, but you can say that she helped me make them."

"This is just strange. For some reason, I feel like I've seen these before," Crystal said with a confused look on her face. "I got the same feeling while I was fixing the morphers. I just don't know why I feel like I've worked on them before. The same goes for the zords. It's just...really strange."

Crystal was so confused. She just couldn't help but get the feeling that she had seen the blueprints before, and that she had made the Wind Morphers, along with the Samurai Amulet and the Thunder Morphers. She just couldn't help but just get that same feeling when she looked at the blueprints, or when she worked on the morphers.

"Thank you for letting me see the blueprints," Crystal said, getting up from her seat. "I better get some sleep."

"Your welcome, Crystal. Good night."

Crystal smiled, and nodded at her. She then left the room, and went back to her quarters. She still couldn't shake that feeling off. It just kept coming back to her. She then turned out the lights, and waited for sleep to come and take over, which was just in a few minutes. While she was sleeping, she had that same dream again. The one that she had after losing consciousness, and before she woke up in Hunter's room.

**Dream**

Crystal was out fighting many enemies. She was in her Ranger form, and had her souba out. The enemies she was fighting were not only the new ones that had appeared, but also Kelzaks, and many other enemies she hasn't even seen before. She was wondering what was going on. Crystal continued to fight the Kelzaks, and the enemies she had faced before when she returned. But, once she destroyed one of them, everything was on fire. The Kelzaks and the new enemy was nowhere to be seen. The cries were coming from the people, and also from her friends.

"What's going on?!" she cried. "Why is this happening?! Where is everyone?!"

Just then, a laugh could be heard, but the person couldn't be seen.

"The end of the Power Rangers has come! They are no more!"

Crystal was then forced out of her Ranger form, and caught fire herself. She heard Hunter call out her name, and she called back to him. She couldn't see him, and it seemed that he couldn't see her. The end of the Power of Rangers has come?

**End**

Crystal woke up, sitting up, and gasping for air. Once she realized that she had woken up, she sat back, and took deep breaths. This was the second time she had that dream, but now she saw more of it. She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it. The Power Rangers being destroyed for good? That would never happen, not even in a million years. Crystal then looked at the clock, and saw that it was already morning. The sun was already up for it was already 7:30 am.

_"Wow. I had that dream all night. Feels like only a few seconds thought," _she thought.

Crystal got out of bed, and brushed her hair. She then changed clothes, and packed everything up once more. She had to keep moving. She had to find the other Rangers, and explain the situation to them. Once she had everything packed, she left the room. It wasn't long until Carter found her.

"You leaving, Crystal?" he asked. "I can give you a lift."

"Yeah," she said. "Thanks."

They went back to the Rescue Rover, and Crystal said her farewells to Captain Mitchell, Angela, and Joel. They got in the rover, and Carter drove Crystal at the bus station.

"What is the next city?" she asked.

"Silver Hills," he said. "You'll meet Wes Collins and Eric Meyers of the Silver Guardians. They are also Rangers. Wes is the Red Time Force Ranger, and Eric is the Quantum Ranger. The other Time Force Rangers went back to their time. So with the Silver Guardians, and with two Rangers on the team, they are able to protect the people. They do it for free, of course."

"Okay," she said. "So, the Silver Guardians know about the Ranger powers because of Wes and Eric. Okay. That's good that they are working together to protect the people. It is best that they join together. Teamwork is a necessity when it comes to facing a common enemy."

"Right. There is no 'I' in team," said Carter. "When more than one group share an enemy, it is best to work together to take the enemy down."

"Yeah. And that's what I'm doing," she said. "I'm going to meet every Ranger there is, and give them the info on the new enemy. It is best that we all join together to destroy this new enemy. We can't do it on our own. We need every single Power Ranger there is to help us, and every ally of the Power Rangers to help us out. It is our duty to ensure the safety of the people of not only our home city, but also the whole planet."

"Right," he said. "We Rangers were specially chosen to protect the people of not only the city, but also the planet. We were chosen for a reason. And that is to protect the people."

Crystal nodded, and Carter continued to drive her to the bus station. Once they reached it, Crystal took out her pack, and put it on her back.

"Thanks for the lift, Carter," she said. "See you next time."

"Right. Safe journey, Crystal," he said, smiling at her.

Carter then drove away from the station, and Crystal got her ticket. She then waited for the bus for Silver Hills to arrive. As the bus arrived, she got on, and took a seat next to one of the windows. She stayed in the middle of the bus, and just looked out the window as the bus left Mariner Bay. As the bus was on its way to Silver Hills, Crystal still couldn't get that dream out of her head. The end of the Power Rangers? That one is hard to believe, especially for Crystal. No one wanted to believe that. Ever since the Power Rangers arrived, people never gave up hope on living a better life. The people felt safe when the Power Rangers came to save them from aliens, and other kinds of monsters. The people always believed in the Power Rangers, and so will Crystal. She believes that the end of the Power Rangers won't come. She won't let the dream come true.

* * *

While Crystal was on her way to Silver Hills, the new enemy was gathered together once more. They were still discussing about the Rangers, how to take them down, and how to get rid of Crystal.

"That girl is meeting every Ranger," said Shiva. "They are slowly knowing more about us. This isn't good. If every single Ranger gathers together, it will be the end for us."

"I agree," said Ifrit. "Once all the Rangers are gathered together, our plans will be ruined. Everything we've worked for will be gone."

"Silence you two!"

"Yes, m'lady," they said.

"I won't let the Rangers have it their way. Not this time. Crystal is having dreams that the end of the Power Rangers will come. Well, they will be no more. But in order to that, we must destroy the very thing that is the source of their morphing. The universal morphing grid must be destroyed. For every single Ranger out there, it must be destroyed."

"But, how will we do that, m'lady? Thrax tried that once, but he failed," said Shiva. "How can we destroy the morphing grid?"

"Do not worry about that. I have it all under control."


	12. Chapter 12

It wasn't long until the bus reached Silver Hills. Crystal probably figured that Carter already contacted Wes and Eric, and were probably already waiting there for her. Once she got off the bus, she didn't see anyone in sight. She then remembered that they were part of a group that protected the people. Her morpher didn't go off though, so she figured they were just doing some patrolling, like how all officers did. So, instead of just sitting around doing nothing, Crystal decided to take a look around town, just like she did when she arrived in Angel Grove. She kept her pack close to her, making sure the zipper was in front of her, and that the strap was over her shoulder and chest. She didn't pass by any Martial Arts dojo, but she did happen to pass by a clock tower. She was surprised that there was still a clock tower in the town, but glad to see something like this. It contained a lot of history, history that people must always remember. Well, it wasn't long until Crystal heard a scream. She went to the area, and helped the people get away from the monster. She then got into her stance. The monster had wings, the face almost similar to a lion, and carried a sword.

"I won't let you hurt the people!" she exclaimed. "The Rangers will defeat you and your leader!"

"Oh yeah! The end of the Rangers will come!" exclaimed the monster. "I am Goldar!"

Crystal was a bit surprised hearing this. She had heard about Goldar before, but couldn't get the feeling where. Just then, a whole group of black trucks arrived, and out came men dressed in black, armed and ready to fire at Goldar. One of them had a red hat, meaning that he was the leader. Another one stood next to him, meaning that he was the partner.

"Halt! We are the Silver Guardians! You're under arrest!" yelled the leader.

"Surrender now, or we will be forced to shoot!" yelled the partner.

"So...they are the Silver Guardians," Crystal mumbled. "Wow. Now I'm really amazed. But, they should know that he won't surrender. Even if he fights, he won't surrender."

Goldar just laughed at them, and held up his sword. The Silver Guardians then opened fire on him, but the attacks were no good, of course. Goldar then fired a beam at Crystal, but she managed to jump out of the way.

"Get out of here! It's dangerous!" exclaimed the leader.

"I'm not going anywhere!" she exclaimed. "Ice Storm, Ranger Form ha!"

The leader and the partner were surprised to see that she was Power Ranger. Crystal got back into her stance, and waited for Goldar to make the move.

"So, you are a Power Ranger too!" he exclaimed. "Well, you are no different than the ones I faced before! You will be destroyed!"

Goldar then flew up high, and fired another beam at Crystal.

"Ninja Beams!"

Crystal countered his attack, and negated it. She then took out her sword, and set it to gun mode. She aimed, and fired at Goldar. He dodged the attack, of course, and fired another beam at her. She was unable to avoid it, and took a direct hit. The leader and partner looked at her, then at each other. They then nodded.

"Time For...Time Force!"

"Quantum Power!"

They both revealed their morphers, and morphed into their Ranger form. The leader was the Red Time Force Ranger, and the partner was the Quantum Ranger. Crystal looked at them, and then knew it was Wes and Eric.

"Chrono Blaster!"

"Quantum Defender!"

Crystal also pointed her gun at Goldar, and was ready to fire. They all fired at him at once, but shot all three shots right back at them. They all took a direct hit.

"That's it! Sword mode! Ninja Shadow Battle!"

Crystal called up another shadow battle, but Goldar was able to cancel all of her attacks, sending her back.

"Chrono Sabers! Time Strike!"

Wes sent another attack at Goldar, and managed to do some damage to him.

"Ninja Sword! Gold Mode!"

Crystal powered up her sword, and charged at Goldar. He blocked the first strike, but got sent back from the second attack.

"You win this round, Rangers!" he exclaimed. "But you can't stop your fate!"

He then disappeared, and Crystal put away her sword.

"Power down," said all three of them.

They powered down, and Crystal walked up to them.

"So, you are Crystal that Carter told us about," said Wes. "I'm Wes Collins, leader of the Silver Guardians. And this is Eric Meyers, my partner. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," she said.

"That was no mutant, was it?" Eric asked.

"No. But, I'm sure I've seen him somewhere before," she said. "Enough about that. You should know what I'm doing here."

"Yes. Carter told us that you are trying to gather every single Ranger out there," said Wes. "So that all of us can work together to defeat this new enemy."

"Yeah. But I don't think Goldar is a new enemy," she said. "I've got a feeling that he was here before. He said that he faced other Rangers before."

"Right. Well, I'm sure Carter informed you that there are Rangers from the future as well," said Wes. "Better contact them, and see if they know anything from their archives."

Crystal nodded, and followed them to their truck. Once they had everything set up, Wes turned on the transmitter, and a guy with green hair and a bright green jewel on his forehead appeared on the screen.

"Wes. Eric. Good to see you two. Who is your new friend?" he asked.

"Trip. This is Crystal," said Wes. "I'm sure you know about the new enemy that's appeared here."

"Yeah. We do," Trip said. "And we also have information on Goldar. He was actually from long ago, before you and Eric became Rangers. He was one of the first space aliens to arrive on Earth. When he and his master arrived, there was this powerful person named Zordon that gave five teenagers powers. They were the first Power Rangers on Earth."

"Wait. Goldar is from when the first Rangers came?" Crystal said. "He was destroyed by them, right?"

"Well, he was," said Trip.

"But, how can he be back now if he was destroyed?" said Eric.

"I don't know," said Trip. "But there have been time shifts here as well."

"Trip. Let the others know about this," said Crystal.

"Okay. I already know about you, Crystal. You are gathering other Rangers to join together to fight the enemy."

"Do you know who the enemy is then?!"

"No. Every time we search, it changes," said Trip. "That's one of the time shifts that is happening."

"Okay. Thanks, Trip," said Crystal.

"We'll let you know if we get any more information."

"Okay. Thanks, Trip," said Wes.

They waved bye for now, and turned off the transmitter.

"So, Goldar first came when the first Power Rangers arrived," said Eric. "Then he got destroyed, and now he is back. That doesn't make sense at all."

"No. It doesn't," said Wes. "Have you gotten anymore information on the new enemy? Carter told us what you told him."

"No. I haven't gotten anymore," she said. "I'm surprised just as you two are. I don't know how he could've been brought back. This enemy is more powerful than I thought."

"So, Jason knew Goldar then," said Wes. "He was the first Red Ranger."

"Where were the first Power Rangers?" Crystal asked.

"From Angel Grove," said Eric.

"I was there!" she exclaimed. "I met Adam Park there. He too was once a Ranger. Do you know any other Ranger that is from Angel Grove?"

"There is Tommy Oliver," said Wes. "But, he isn't in Angel Grove anymore. We don't know where he is now. We haven't had contact with him for a while."

"Okay. Thanks," she said. "What is the next city?"

"Turtle Cove," said Eric.

"The Wild Force Rangers are there," said Wes. "Heading there now?"

"Yeah. Goldar escaped," she said. "And there's nothing more to tell you. More questions need to be answered, and I don't have them. Looks like my search continues, but gathering Rangers is also important. This involves the whole galaxy, and not just Earth."

"You're right," said Wes. "We'll continue what we're doing. Contact us once you have gathered every single Ranger."

"Right," she said. "And thanks."

Wes and Crystal shook hands, and she went back to the bus station. She got on the bus, and started to head to Turtle Cove.


	13. Chapter 13

While Crystal was on her way to Turtle Cove, the enemy was gathered together at their base, as usual. They were able to revive Goldar, and were getting ready to revive the other forces of evil that were destroyed by Zordon's energy. The ones that were spared, however, weren't going to be turned back to evil. They too are going to be destroyed by this new enemy. They are also able to make some changes through time, but how they are able to is still unknown. The enemy wasn't wasting time in also gathering allies for the battle against the Rangers as well. They were joining together, just how Crystal was getting together every single Power Ranger out there. They were preparing for the final battle. But, to them, it was going to be all of the Power Ranger's final battle. That is what they are aiming for.

* * *

Crystal made it to Turtle Cove, and got off the bus. She didn't know any of the Wild Force Rangers, so she once more decided to take a walk through the city. As she walked around, she noticed that the city was hardly polluted. It was very clean. As she approached a lake, she noticed that it shaped something. She climbed up a tree, and saw that it was in the shape of a turtle. Somehow, seeing this brought something to her mind, like she had seen this before, long ago. Just like how she felt like she had seen the blueprints for the Lightspeed Rescue Morphers, and that she worked on the Wind Morphers, Thunder Morphers, and the Samurai Morpher as well. Then, one name popped into her head as she looked at the lake.

"Animaria," she whispered.

Just then, someone approached her, and stood against the tree.

"Yeah. According to a legend, this land was called Animaria. Then, creatures called Orgs came to destroy the land. A princess and her six guardians, equipped with Crystal Sabers, along with wild zords, protected the land from these Orgs. The six guardians then put the princess to sleep in the temple, and lifted that part of the land up into the sky, along with the wild zords. There, the princess slept for 3000 years, waiting for the day when she and the wild beasts were needed once more. They were needed. Six Power Rangers were gathered, and were able to stop the Orgs, and destroyed their master. Now, the Power Rangers are no more. They are off living a normal life."

Crystal looked down, and saw the person that had just told her the story. She got that feeling again, like she had heard it before. He had a goatee, and somewhat long hair. Crystal then hopped down from the tree, and landed next to him.

"Yeah. I remember hearing that story," she said, looking at the lake still. "I just don't know where I've heard it. I'm not from here."

"Then, how could you have heard of the story then?" he asked, facing her.

"I don't know," she said. "Just a feeling that I've heard of it before."

"Oh," was all he could say.

"Yeah. Just weird," she said. "I'm new here, and yet I've heard of Animaria before. No one else told me about it. I don't think my friends has even heard of it before. Just weird."

The guy didn't say anything. He just crossed his arms, and looked at the lake. He then looked up at the sky, as if he was looking at something that was floating there. Not the clouds, not the birds, an airplane, or anything. But like something else was there. Just then, a scream broke out. It was across the lake. It was Goldar again, and he had brought some friends to help him out.

"Go Putty Patrol! Go and attack! Show no mercy!" he exclaimed, holding up his sword.

Crystal jumped down from the tree, and ran to where Goldar was. The guy she spoke to also went. He followed her. Crystal dropped her bags, and took out her morpher.

"You! So we meet again, Ranger!" Goldar said.

"Ranger?" mumbled the guy, who stood just a few feet behind Crystal.

"You and your leader will be stopped!" she exclaimed. "Ice Storm...Ranger Form...Ha!"

Crystal morphed, and got into her stance.

"She's...a Power Ranger?!" the guy whispered.

Crystal took out her Ninja Sword, and started to fight off the Putties. But, even though she swung it right across them, they didn't get destroyed. They had a large "Z" on the chest. The guy noticed it, and tried it on the one that tried to get Crystal from behind. Once he hit that mark, the Putty broke into pieces.

"Aim for the Z," he told her. "It looks like that's how you destroy them."

"Thanks," she said. "I'm getting a feeling you've fought monsters like them before."

"You have no idea how long I've fought," he told her with a sigh. "Anyway, I'll help out as well."

"Okay. Thanks," she said. "I need all the help I can get for now."

Crystal got back into her stance, and charged at the Putties once more. She kept her sword on, aiming for the Z each time, while the guy just used his hands and feet to knock them down. Once they were dealt with, all that was left was Goldar. Crystal and the guy got into their stance, just standing a few feet away from him.

"It's your turn, Goldar!" she exclaimed. "You won't hurt the people any more!"

Just when Crystal was about to send her attack, a lightning bolt crashed between her and Goldar. The same voice she had heard many times before came out of nowhere.

"Goldar! Return for now!"

"As you wish," he said. "We will meet again, Ranger!"

Goldar let out a laugh before disappearing. Crystal then put away her sword, and powered down. She then turned, and faced the guy.

"You. You are a Ranger," he said, surprised.

"Yes. I am," she said. "Do you know where I can find the Wild Force Rangers? I need to find them. A new enemy has appeared, and I'm trying to gather all of the Rangers together to fight this new enemy. I am with the Ninja Rangers. And our power alone isn't enough to fight the enemy. We need all the help we can get."

"I don't know where are the rest of the Wild Force Rangers are," he said to her. "But, I am one. My name is Merrick Baliton. Lunar Wolf Wild Force Ranger."

"Glad to meet you, Merrick," she said. "So you know Princess Shayla. How is she?"

"I don't know," he said. "The day the Orgs were finally destroyed was the day we last saw the Princess. But, how do you know her name?"

"I don't know," Crystal said, shaking her head. "For some reason, I just do. I can't explain it, but for some reason, I feel like I know her. But, it's impossible since she is over 3000 years old."

"Yeah. That is impossible."

"Well, please contact the other Wild Rangers," she told Merrick. "We'll need all the help we can get for this new enemy for I fear that we will be facing old enemies that were once destroyed."

"All right then," he said. "I'll try and get a hold on all of them. And I'll find a way to contact the Princess as well."

"Okay," she said. "Thanks. I'll see you next time, Merrick. Time for me to go to the next city with Rangers."

"Okay. Take care."

"You too."

Crystal nodded at him, and smiled a bit. She then turned around, and saw that the sun was starting to set. She would have to leave in the morning then. She figured it was best that she rest for the day, and start again tomorrow. She's been traveling all day, and needed some rest, after all the fighting she has done in one day. So, she went to the nearest hotel, and got a room. Once she was settled, she took out her morpher, and contacte Cam and them.

"Hey, Crystal," said Cam. "How is the search going?"

"It's going good. I've found a lot of Rangers, and one of them is contacting the others as we speak."

"That's great," he said. "We'll have a lot of allies until this big battle."

"Yeah. Hey, Cam. Where are the Dino Rangers?"

"They are in Reefside," he said. "I'm sure Tommy should still be there. But I'm not sure about the others."

"Contact Tommy, and let him know about the situation. Tell him everything about this."

"Understood. Oh, and Crystal."

"Yeah?"

"Be careful," he said. "We are all worried about you. Especially Hunter. Well, since you are out on your own, and we have no idea what the enemy is capable of."

"I will, Cam. I will. Thanks. Good night."

"Good night."

The contact ended, and Crystal stared out her window for a few minutes.

"This enemy will be defeated," she said. "Then, we will finally have peace, at last."

Crystal nodded her head a bit, and went to bed. Once dawn came, she got up, and got herself ready. She then checked herself out, and went over to the bus station. She got her ticket, and got on the next bus to Reefside.


	14. Chapter 14

It was a long seven hours to Reefside, but it was worth it. Crystal made it to Reefside, the home of the Dino Rangers. But, it was going to take a while for them to find them. Who knows if the Dino Rangers are still around here. Crystal started her search at the high school. She asked the secretary if Dr. Tommy Oliver is here. He is. But, he is the middle of a class right now. She was asked to wait at the office, and that they'll contact him once the class is over. Crystal agreed, but she made a phone call first. She called Hunter as she was waiting.

"Hey, Hunter. I made it to Reefside," she said.

"That's great. How many Rangers did you gather?" he asked.

"I think everyone," she said. "I haven't met everyone before us, but I have a feeling that they are willing to help out the planet again. Their sense of justice hasn't disappeared."

"Yeah. Hey. Once a Ranger, always a Ranger. Their sense of justice will never fade away," Hunter said.

"Yeah. And that's good," she said. "Not that many people lose their sense of justice after they are done serving. But, sometimes they need some inspiration to get that sense of justice back into them."

"So. Where are you in Reefside?" he asked.

"I'm at the high school," she told him. "I asked for Dr. Oliver first. I'm not sure if the others graduated school or not. You met them, but I haven't. So, I'm not sure if they are still around. But Dr. Oliver should still be around, but just don't know if he still teaches at this school, or is out on a journey."

"I get it," Hunter said. "Has the enemy appeared?"

"They have, but they disappear," she said to him. "As usual. They come, and they go. I'm sure they'll appear here."

"Okay. Be careful, Crystal," he said.

"I will. I always am. I love you, Hunter."

"I love you too, Crystal."

After that, they hung up. Crystal sat down, and waited. In a few minutes, the bell rang. The secretary then called Dr. Oliver to the office. It took only two minutes for him to get there.

"I was called?" said Dr. Oliver.

"You have a visitor."

Tommy turned around, and saw Crystal sitting there. She stood up, and walked up to him.

"Hi. I'm Crystal," she said. "Nice to meet you, Dr. Oliver."

"Nice to meet you too, Crystal," he said, shaking her hand. "Um. Come with me. We can discuss things at my house."

Lucky for her, school was already over. Tommy brought her to his jeep, and drove home.

"Sensei Watanabe told me that you were coming," he said. "I've heard your theories about this new enemy."

"Yeah. And there is some more news," she said. "The enemy is able to revive those that the past Rangers once fought. Have you fought Goldar before?"

Tommy was surprised to hear this. He had no idea that the enemy was able to bring back old enemies. He was even more surprised to hear that Goldar had been revived. If Goldar was revived, then there was a chance that Mesagog could be revived, along with the Machine Empire, and all the other enemies he once fought before.

"Goldar?!" he exclaimed. "Goldar is back?! Who else is back?"

"So far, just Goldar and the Putty Patrol. I don't know if they revived anyone else. I fought Goldar back in Turtle Cove. I first fought him in Silver Hills, where the Time Force Rangers fought before."

"The Putties are back too? One surprise after another. This new enemy is completely different from the ones I have fought before."

"I believe the enemy is a completely new one that no one has ever fought."

"Yeah. But, of course, like all evil, the Power Rangers are there to stop them," Tommy said.

"Right. Good is always right around the corner to stop the evil from spreading," Crystal said. "No matter what the situation, the Power Rangers are always there to stop them."

"Our dino gems lost their power," he said to her. "But, that is no reason to do nothing and watch evil do its deeds. I'm a Ranger through and through, with or without my dino gem."

"Good. Once a Ranger, always a Ranger," Crystal said.

"A Power Ranger for life."

"Right," she said. "So, where are the other Rangers?"

"Well, Connor is trying out for a national soccer team," Tommy said. "Kira is performing small concerts, hoping a record company will find her. Ethan is out helping big companies with computers, and Trent is here, helping out his dad before he leaves to find what he wants to do."

"Do you think you can get Trent here as soon as possible?" she asked.

"Yeah. Sure," Tommy said. "Actually, the others are also still here. I mentioned what they were up to, but they are here visiting."

"Okay. Contact them," she said.

Tommy nodded, and contacted Kira, Ethan, Connor, and Trent. He also contacted Haley, because she was part of the team as well, and it would be best if she knew what was going on as well. Crystal agreed, saying "More help the better." Crystal needed all the help she could get, whether they are a Ranger, or not. One who helps a team of Rangers is a big help to another team of Rangers. And this was going to be the biggest Ranger team in history. Once Tommy had sent them the message, Crystal got up, and walked around. She started to pace around the room, thinking about what to do with the enemy. She knew that they had to fight off the subordinates as long as they can, and gather everyone up soon before the enemy starts its real attack on the planet. But, she was wondering who really is the enemy, and what is their weakness. Almost every enemy each Ranger has fought has a weakness. They just need to know what kind of weakness so they can use it against them in the fight coming up.

"They should be here soon," Tommy said to Crystal.

"Okay. Hey. You were a Power Ranger before, right? Before you became the Black Dino Ranger?"

"Yeah. I was. I was the Green Ranger, then White Ranger, then Red Zeo, then Red Turbo. After that, I went to college, and soon became the Black Ranger after I found the first three Dino Gems. But, how do you know that, Crystal?"

"I don't know," she said, completely confused after he told her that. "I really don't know. It's strange. Everytime I meet the enemy, I feel like that I've fought them before. And when I work on a morpher, whether it be the Lightspeed Rescue morphers or the Wind Ninja morphers, it feels like I've seen them before. Like, I've worked on them before they were given to the chosen Rangers. It just feels like I know the morphers. And also that I know about the enemy, and it feels like the enemy knows about me too."

"Well, the enemy probably knows everything about every Ranger if they are able to revive old enemies before," Tommy said. "So, they already know about you. But, are you sure that you have fought this new enemy before?"

"I don't know," Crystal said, shaking her head. "It's just what my gut is telling me. I just feel like that I've fought them before. But, long ago. Really long ago."

"Oh. I see what you mean. I don't know. Do you know where you come from?"

"Yes. I do," she said. "But, I could have probably be reincarnated or something. Like having a past life."

"Oh. I've heard those," Tommy said. "Probably, or something like that."

"Yeah. Probably. I just wish I knew more."

"Don't we all. We all want to know more about this new enemy."

They both turned around, and saw Haley standing at the steps.

"Crystal. Meet Haley. Haley, meet Crystal. Haley helped make the morphers for the Dino Gems."

"Nice to meet you, Crystal."

"Nice to meet you too, Haley."

"So, this new enemy is completely new. But, you are going to fight them, with or without your Dino Gem, right?"

"Right," Tommy said, nodding at her. "I'm a Ranger no matter what. It is my duty to protect the planet from evil, with or without my powers."

"But true power comes from within you, and not from something that gives you power," Crystal said. "True power is from within, and not anywhere else."

"That's right. Inside is what counts. I've learned that before prom came."

"Yeah. We are willing to fight with or without our Dino Gems. We can use our own strength to defeat the enemy."

Everyone turned around, and there stood the Dino Rangers. Connor, Ethan, Kira, and Trent. They were all standing there, ready to learn about the new enemy, and are ready to fight at a moment's notice, like how they were before. But, they were more mature than before, and a lot stronger too now that they have learned that there is a new enemy out there that is capable of reviving old foes. The world needs not only one or two teams of Power Rangers. The world needs all of the Rangers.


	15. Chapter 15

Crystal briefed everyone about the new enemy, and the story behind it all. She even thought about the powers that these new enemies might possess for she knew that they shouldn't underestimate them.

"I don't know what else the enemy is capable of," Crystal said. "They can revive old enemies, but they are also powerful enough to knock me unconscious. It's hard to find out what else they are capable of."

"Not only that, but we also know that the enemy is from ancient tales of creatures that terrorized villagers before," said Kira. "Who knows where these new enemies come from other than ancient folklore."

"Yeah," said Ethan. "I mean, they could probably create monsters from videogames, or maybe from fiction stories as well. Anything is possible now with these new enemies."

"Ethan's right," said Trent. "They can probably also bring monsters from just drawings to life as well."

"This new enemy is tricky," said Crystal. "Once we learn something new, the enemy shows something new. It is like they are a few steps ahead of us. It is getting harder and harder to find out what their plan is."

"If we can't find out what they are up to, then who knows what they may do to the world," said Connor.

"I think every bad guys' plot is to destroy Earth," said Kira. "Get rid of those that stand in their way, and maybe if they don't want to destroy Earth, take over it and enslave all of humanity."

"She has a point," said Ethan.

"Yeah. And of course, the Power Rangers are the ones they want to destroy first in order for their plan to succeed," said Crystal. "They are stronger than me. They were able to render me unconscious for almost an entire day."

Once Crystal had told them what had happened to her, the dream she had popped up. She had forgotten about that. She hadn't had that dream in a long time. It just suddenly popped back into her head for some reason. She then got a feeling that things are just getting worse for them instead of better. It is just a feeling she has. But, half of the time, the feeling she gets is right.

"Is something the matter, Crystal?" Tommy asked.

"No. Everything is fine," she said, smiling. "I've already made contact with the Rangers before you. The first one I met up with is Adam. Adam Park of Angel Grove."

"You met Adam? Is he alright? Is he doing well?" Tommy asked.

"Yes. He's doing fine. He runs a Martial Arts dojo," she said. "You know him?"

"Know him? He was like my brother. We use to be Power Rangers together until we transferred our powers to others because of college," Tommy said. "I'm glad that he's doing well. And he is still doing martial arts. Can't believe that guy."

"You're one to talk, Dr. O," said Trent.

"Right. You became a Power Rangers again," said Connor. "Remember? I'm sure he would say the same thing to you. He's doing Martial Arts still, and you became a Power Ranger again. So, you really shouldn't say anything, Dr. O."

"He's got a point, Tommy," said Hayley. "You did become the Black Dino Ranger."

"Shut up," he said, smiling a bit.

Everyone then bursted into laughter, including Crystal. She hadn't laughed like this in a while. It made her think about Hunter and everyone else back in Blue Bay Harbor. She sure missed them a lot. But, she had her duty to gather all the Rangers she could find. That's her goal right now. She can't go back now, or else it will be the end for all the Rangers. Then, something else popped into her head. The Dino Gems. She hadn't seen them yet.

"Hey. Is it alright if I could see your Dino Gems?" she asked.

"Sure. I don't see why not," said Tommy.

Tommy then went to a safe, and opened it out. He took out a case and opened it. There, it held the Dino Gems. Crystal took one look at them, and something flashed into her mind. A memory flew back into her head. But, it was a different one....

**_Memory_**

There was a woman warrior, along with another warrior. A man this time. The woman had her hair in a ponytail, and was wearing the outfit that dated back to the prehistoric times. But, the area they were in didn't look like Earth. It looked like a different planet. The man and the woman were running from something. The woman was carrying a small bag in her hands as well, gripping it tightly.

"We can't let them have it," said the woman. "We have to send it away. Far away. We have to send it to another place."

"How? How can we?" asked the man. "Wait. You aren't planning to..."

"Yes. I have no choice," she said. "It's the only way to hide it from them."

"But you know what happens when you use it."

"I know. But, I must do it in order to protect our world. The Dino Gems must be kept safe. Hopefully it will never get found again."

"I hope you are right, Ramalisa," said the man. "But, things will be different when you are gone. I love you."

"I love you too, Ros," said Ramalisa. "I will always be with you. We will meet again in another life time. Now, it is time to send the Dino Gems far away from here."

Ros nodded, and Ramalisa closed her eyes. She then chanted something, making the bag with the Dino Gems in it glow. The glow got brighter and brighter the more she chanted. Once she was finished, the bag went into space, leaving the planet and going to another planet, far away from their planet. Ramalisa then collapsed, falling into Ros's arms. He held her in his arms, knowing that she was gone. She had to give up her life in order to send the Dino Gems far away from their planet.

**_End_**

Crystal was brought back to reality. Tommy was shaking her, the gems on the table, still in its case. Crystal looked around, and saw that everyone was looking at her. They all had a worried look on her face.

"You okay, Crystal?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah. What happened?" she asked.

"Well, you kinda went into a daze after you saw the gems," said Connor.

"How long?"

"About a few minutes," said Kira. "Did something pop into your head?"

"I'm not sure," she said. "I mean, yeah. Something did pop into my head. It's just strange though."

"What's strange?" asked Trent.

"Well, I feel like that I've seen the Gems before. Tommy. Do you know where the gems came from? Or why they were on Earth in the first place?"

"I don't know where they came from or why they were here in the first place," Tommy said. "But I do know that they didn't come from Earth, but from another planet. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that...a memory came into my head," she said. "It is strange to say that I have seen the gems before, and that I know where they came from. This memory I saw, it had a man and a woman. The woman was named Ramalisa, and the man's name was Ros. Ramalisa held a small bag in her hand. She said that she had to send the Dino Gems to another planet in order to keep them away from getting in the wrong hands."

"What? You mean you saw where the gems came from, and who sent it here?!" said Hayley.

"Yeah. But, it is weird. I have this memory inside me," said Crystal. "It's weird. How I have this memory from a past life."

"Maybe you had a past life," said Kira. "It only makes sense."

"True. Maybe I did have a past life," she said. "But I wonder, why now? Why now does this memory come up?"

"I don't know. You'll have to figure it out on your own, Crystal," said Tommy. "For now, you look like you need rest."

And they were right. Crystal almost fell to her knees if Tommy hadn't caught her in time. She felt dizzy. Just talking about that memory somehow made her dizzy.

"It's getting late," said Trent. "I think we should head home for now."

"No. I need to get to the next city," said Crystal.

"I know what you mean," said Tommy. "But right now, you need to rest. You almost passed out just now, Crystal. So for now, get some rest and leave for the next city in the morning."

"The next city is Briarwood," said Kira. "I used to work with one of the Rangers. Xander Bly is the Green Mystic Ranger. He works at a music store called Rock Porium. You can find him there. He's the manager."

"Okay. Thanks for the info, Kira," said Crystal.

Everyone went home, and Crystal stayed with Tommy for the night. Crystal rested, ready to leave for Briarwood in the morning. The memory wouldn't leave her though. It kept coming back to her. She kept questioning who she really is, and what her life was before she ever came to Earth. It looks like Crystal has another mystery to solve: Her past.


	16. Chapter 16

"M'lady. She has begun to recover her memories," said Yojimbo.

"Do not fear. She won't remember in time. By the time she remembers, it will all be too late. Continue the mission."

"Yes, m'lady."

* * *

Crystal left for Briarwood early in the morning. Everyone greeted her goodbye when she left on the bus. But, she was surprised when they all got up early just to see her off. But, it made her happy that she now has new friends from different cities. Her journey was almost done. She had gotten almost every Ranger now. Just a few more left, and now they'll all be ready to face this new enemy. Briarwood holds the Mystic Rangers there, and now the magical creatures that once hid in the woods were living in harmony with the humans. Kira told Crystal to ask for Xander Bly at the Rock Porium store for he is the Green Mystic Ranger. Kira also told her that he won't be hard to find because he has a thick Australian accent.

"Briarwood...Where magic is real...When you believe, anything is possible..." Crystal whispered to herself.

It wasn't long until the bus stopped at the station. Crystal gathered her things, and got off. She asked around, wondering if anyone knew where Rock Porium was. Once she found out where to go, she started to head towards there. It took a while for her to get use to seeing mythical creatures walking around in public, and talking to humans. But, she couldn't help but smile. She was glad that people from two different worlds are living in harmony. This is what Crystal wants to see every day.

It took Crystal about a good half hour to find Rock Porium. Not only were there mythical creatures shopping, but there were also others working at the store itself. It wasn't long until someone walked up to her.

"Hello there," he said. "I'm the manager. How can I help you?"

"You must be Xander Bly," she said. "I'm Crystal."

"Crystal. Ah. Come with me," he said. "I'll take you to Root Core."

"Sure."

"Leelee. You're in charge."

"Understood!"

"Maddie. V. Chip. Our friend is here. Let's get going."

Vida, who was at the turntables, came up. Maddie, who was videotaping, walked up next to Xander. And Chip who was telling stories to customers, was pulled away by Vida.

"Alright. Let's head to Root Core," said Xander. "Proper introductions will come later when we arrive to Root Core."

Crystal nodded in agreement, and followed the four of them to their base. It was in a forest, but that was only natural cause of the name. It didn't take them long to get to Root Core. They brought her inside, and she was surprised to see how huge it was. There were potions, ingredients, spell books, anything magic everywhere.

"Hey, guys. Whose this?"

"Hey, Clare," said Chip. "This is Crystal."

"Crystal? Oh! Right! I remember!" said Clare. "Udonna has been waiting for you! She was wondering when you were going to arrive."

"Speaking of which, where is she? And where is Nick?" asked Maddie.

"We're right here."

Everyone turned around, and saw Udonna and Nick standing at the entrance.

"Welcome, Crystal. We were expecting you," said Udonna. "My name is Udonna, and I am the White Mystic Ranger. And this is my son Bowen. But, everyone calls him Nick. He is the Red Mystic Ranger."

"Hi. Nice to meet you," she said, smiling.

"Nice to meet you too. Guess you already met my friends and my cousin Clare. My father and Daggeron are out checking things. Ever since we heard that there is a new enemy out there, we've been on guard."

"But its been quiet here for some reason," said Maddie.

"Yeah. When I was in Reefside, it was quiet," said Crystal. "I found that strange."

"Nevertheless, it is better to be on your guard at all times. If none of us are prepared, then the city would be in rubble. But, tell us about this new enemy."

Crystal nodded, and everyone sat down at their seats. All except for Udonna, Clare, and Crystal. Crystal took out her books, and opened them to the pages of the enemies she faced.

"So far, I only managed to find two of the enemies I've faced," Crystal said. "I've managed to destroy Valefor, a creature that ruled the skies, and terrorized the people of Middle China. With just one swish of his wings, he would create a hurricane. Or worse, a typhoon."

"Wait. This creature is an enemy you faced, and yet it can be found in ancient folklore?" said Chip.

"Yeah. I was surprised too. I actually learned about them in school. The second monster I faced is Shiva. I wasn't able to destroy Shiva. She has the same powers as I do, and she was able to render me unconscious. She is really powerful. Not only that, but the enemy is also able to revive monsters the other Rangers have fought before. Like Goldar and the Putty Patrol. It was strange. I don't know what else this new enemy is capable of. If they can revive old enemies, they could probably create new monsters that can be even stronger than they are."

"Whoa. This new enemy is way strong," said Vida. "And I thought the Dark Master and the Ten Terrors were strong. It's going to take more than our magic to defeat this new enemy."

"I think its going to take all of our powers to just destroy the leader of the enemy. Every enemy has a leader. We just need to find out who first."

Just then, their morphers went off.

"What is it, dad?" said Nick.

"Oh boy. I bet its the new enemy," said Vida.

"It is," said Nick. "He says its near the lake."

"Let's get there. And quick!" said Crystal.

Crystal and them went to the lake to help out Leanbow and Daggeron. By the time they reached the lake, the monster had rendered them back into their regular form.

"Dad!"

Nick ran up to his dad, helping him up. Maddie helped up Daggeron, and Chip helped up Jenji. Crystal looked at the monster, and recognized it to be Shiva.

"You!"

"We meet again, White Ranger," said Shiva. "Are you ready to face your destruction?"

"You may have defeated me last time, but you won't destroy me. I have gotten stronger since the last time we met."

"Let's Ranger up," said Nick.

Everyone took out their morpher, and entered the spell code.

"Magical Source! Mystic Force!"

"Ice Storm, Ranger Form. Ha!"

Nick and the gang, including Udonna, had morphed into the Mystic Rangers, while Crystal morphed into the White Ninja Ranger.

"Hidiacs!"

"Nick. You and I will take on Shiva," said Crystal. "Everyone else...go for the Hidiacs."

"Got it. You know more about the enemy, so we'll follow you," said Nick.

"Let's get them!" said Chip.

Crystal took out her Souba, and everyone else took out their staffs. Nick made his staff go to sword mode, Xander made his to axe mode, and Chip set his MagiStaff to crossbow mode. Crystal and Nick went after Shiva, and everyone else went after the Hidiacs.

"Ninja Beams!" Crystal yelled, jumping up first then firing her beams.

That distracted Shiva for Nick was able to land a hit on her from behind. Followed by his attack, Nick used some fire magic to deflect her ice shards. The shards melted, and Shiva took a direct hit from the fire. Crystal took this opportunity to attack Shiva with her souba.

"Why you...You won't get away with that!"

Shiva then created her own sword with her ice, and clashed swords with Crystal.

"You will be destroyed, White Ranger!" Shiva hissed. "We'll make sure that you won't remember in time."

"Don't know what you're talking about," Crystal said. "But I will know how to defeat you and your leader."

"By the time you do, it will be too late for you and the Rangers. The Power Rangers will be destroyed once and for all! And darkness will finally have this planet!"

"We won't let that happen! You won't have your way with Earth!"

They both jumped backwards, and Nick sent a fireball attack at Shiva. Shiva blocked it with a strong ice wall, but that didn't stop Nick from sending a phoenix shaped fire towards her. The phoenix fire melted her wall, and made a direct hit at her.

"Why you..."

"Now! Finish it!" exclaimed Crystal.

"MagiStaff! Full power!"

"Ninja Sword! Full power!"

Crystal and Nick locked their weapons together, and let out their powers together. Shiva created another shield, but it didn't last long. Crystal's and Nick's attack was too much for the shield. It destroyed it, and Shiva took a direct hit from it. With their powers combined, Shiva was destroyed.

"This won't be the last, White Ranger! You will perish before everything comes back! She will make sure of it!"

By the time Shiva was destroyed, the Hidiacs disappeared.

"Power down."

"Shiva is destroyed," said Crystal. "But who knows how many more are there."

"Not only that, but the Hidiacs have returned," said Maddie.

"Yeah. For all we know, the Master could come back as well," said Daggeron.

"Then we must be prepared, and keep our guard up," said Udonna.

"It's time for me to head to the next town then."

"San Angeles. The Overdrive Rangers are there," said Xander. "Ask for Hartford. Mack Hartford is the Red Ranger."

"All right," said Crystal. "San Angeles is the next town then. Almost all the Rangers are together. The final battle is soon."

"Be safe, Crystal," said Leanbow. "This new enemy might get stronger after defeating Shiva. We'll be waiting for your call."

"Right," said Crystal. "May the power protect you all."

Crystal gathered her things, and took the next bus to San Angelese, where the Overdrive Rangers await. The final battle between good and evil draws near.


	17. Chapter 17

As Crystal was on her way to San Angeles, she fell asleep on the bus. The traveling was getting to her, but she knew what she had to do. She had to gather all the Rangers in order to defeat this new evil. This could really be the end for the world and humanity if this new enemy takes over along with the previous villains that once fought the previous Rangers she had met. But, as she was asleep, she had another dream.

* * *

"Please, m'lady! You must reconsider! You will die if you do so!"

"There is no other way, Sentinel Knight. The Corona Aurora must be kept away from evil hands. To stop the forces from coming, I will give you my powers in order to send the crown somewhere far from here. Once I give you my powers, I will fight them."

"But you will die, m'lady! I may be the guardian, but you are the creator of the Corona Aurora, Namas!"

"I know, and as the creator, I must keep the crown and the jewels safe from falling into the wrong hands. I trust you, Knight. You have been my friend for many years, and I am thankful for you being by my side throughout the years. I know you will be able to keep the crown and the jewels well hidden from Moltor and Flurious."

"But, m'lady. What will happen then?" the Sentinel Knight asked.

"Only time will tell," Namas said. "Now, I entrust my powers to you."

Namas then transferred all of her powers to the Sentinel Knight. Namas then went off to fight Moltor and Flurious, giving the Knight time to head towards the crown. Namas had done her best trying to defeat the two brothers without her powers, but she was no match for them. She was killed, and faded away. The Sentinel Knight had watched the fate of Moltor and Flurious if they had tried to take the crown. Once the two brothers were sent off to their own separate planets, the Knight took the crown, and scattered them throughout the galaxy, just as Namas had wished.

"M'lady. I'll continue to watch over the crown and jewels," said the Knight. "I'll make sure they don't fall into the wrong hands."

* * *

The dream had ended, and Crystal had woken up, completely surprised. The dream was like the memory she had recovered when she met the Dino Thunder Rangers.

"There has got to be some explanation for these dreams," she whispered. "There has to be."

Crystal then let out a sigh, and looked out the window. She had noticed that she had just arrived at the San Angeles bus stop. She grabbed her bag, and got off. She then looked around, seeing if there was anyone waiting for her. It looked like she wasn't, so she decided to take a look around the city. Everything seemed fine, of course. But, she knew that a new enemy would come and fight her since Shiva got destroyed. She had to find the Rangers soon so she can give them the info before the enemy appears. Of course, that doesn't really happen.

"Come Lava Lizards! Destroy the city! Show them what happens when messing with fire!"

Crystal saw the Lava Lizards, and followed them.

"Hold it right there!"

"Who are you?!"

"Ice Storm, Ranger form!"

Crystal morphed, and took out her souba.

"A Ranger...I'll destroy you! I will destroy anyone that gets in my way!"

"Yeah yeah. That's what they all say," Crystal said.

"Lava Lizards! Attack!"

Crystal took her stance as the Lava Lizards ran towards her. She blocked and attacked, blocked and attacked. She then used her ice powers to freeze some of them, and attacked them wtih her souba, shattering them to pieces. She then went up to the leader, and started to attack him. He fought back as well, blocking her frontal attack.

"You will regret the day you fought Moltor!"

"I don't think so," Crystal said. "Don't underestimate me!"

Crystal then jumped back, and fired some ice shards at him. Moltor jumped out of the way, and fired a fire ball at her. She created an ice shield, but it melted and took a direct hit.

"You seem to have underestimated me! That is a big mistake!"

"Not so fast, Moltor!"

Crystal looked back, and saw a man and a teenage boy standing there.

"Be careful, Mack," said the adult. "Remember that you are human now. You are no longer an android. I can't make simple fixes and repairs to you."

"I know, dad. I like it that way," said Mack.

"Mack...So, it's him," Crystal whispered.

"I don't know how you came back, Moltor," Mack said. "But the Rangers will send you back to where you belong. Overdrive Accelerate!"

Mack had morphed into the Red Overdrive Ranger.

"Drive Lance!"

Mack took out his lance, and charged towards Moltor.

"Take care of the Lava Lizards!" he said to Crystal.

Crystal got up, and took her stance again. She then charged at the Lava Lizards, destroying them one by one. The man just stood in the background, watching the fight.

"You won't destroy me, Red Ranger! I've come back with revenge!"

"Yeah yeah. All the bad guys say that," Mack said. "Wanna know what happens to them?"

"What?"

"They get destroyed anyway!"

Mack then jumped back, swinging his lance at Moltor, and giving a direct hit. Moltor stumbled a bit, but got up again. Just as he was about to attack, a voice came out again.

"Moltor! Return to base!"

Moltor grunted, not wanting to go back.

"Now, Moltor!"

Moltor didn't say anything, and disappeared along with his Lava Lizards. The enemy is reviving more enemies, and Crystal is now running out of time. She has to get the Rangers gathered together. She felt it. The final battle was getting close, and Crystal had to hurry up.

"Power down."

"Thanks for the help," Crystal said.

"I'm guessing you're Crystal. I'm Mack. That's my dad Andrew Hartford."

"We've been expecting you, Crystal," said Andrew.

"I know. Well, you know that the new enemy revives old enemies. But there will be more powerful ones. Shiva was destroyed, but there will be more powerful ones. Stronger than both of us combined."

"Let's head back to the house. I contacted everyone earlier," said Andrew.

"Let's go, Crystal."

Crystal nodded, and got in the car with them.

"Where's the Corona Aurora?" Crystal asked.

"With the Sentinel Knight," said Mack. "He's keeping it safe with him. We're not sure if he's still here or if he left. All we know is that he has it."

"Okay. Also, if Moltor is back, then his brother could be back as well. Any enemy you've faced will be back. And they might go after the crown again."

"Don't worry. We Rangers won't let that happen," Mack said, smiling.

"Right. The Rangers will defeat any enemy that bring destruction."

They arrived at Mack's house, and Crystal was surprised to see a Yeti at the house.

"Mack! Welcome back! Ah! I see you brought a new friend."

"Hey, Norg. This is Crystal."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Norg."

"Nice to meet you, Norg."

"Do you want to play, Crystal?" Norg asked.

"Can't right now, Norg. Moltor is back."

"No he isn't. Moltor is dead. Just like his brother."

"He's come back from the dead, Norg," said Andrew. "Which means that Flurious could be back as well."

"What?!"

"Don't worry. We'll destroy them again, Norg," Mack said.

"O-Okay."

"Let's go. We can't keep the others waiting," said Andrew.

They agreed, and went inside. They then went downstairs to the base where everyone was waiting, including Tyzonn.

"Mack! It's great to see you again!"

"Hey, Rose. How's teaching going?"

"It's going good. Teaching ancient folklore now," Rose said.

"Ronny. Coming in first as always?"

"Yeah. Still racing, but having fun with it this time."

"That's awesome. Will. How's the team coming along?"

"They're doing great. They are fast learners, and are able to work without me now."

"Awesome. Dax. Any films that I need to see soon?"

"Not yet. But I got an offer. So, maybe."

"Sweet. Ty? Same as always?"

"Same as always, Mack," said Tyzonn. "Having fun going on adventures with your dad?"

"Yes! It's awesome," said Mack. "Oh. By the way, this is Crystal."

"Nice to meet you all," said Crystal. "Rose. You're teaching ancient folklore?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Does the name Namas ring a bell?" she asked.

"No. Why?"

"Did you just say Namas?"

Crystal turned to the side, and a glow appeared. Then, the Sentinel Knight appeared.

"Did you say Namas?" he asked.

"You heard of it?" said Ronny.

"Yes. It's been a long time since I last heard that name. But, how did you-"

The Knight stopped, and took another look at Crystal.

"It can't be..."

"What is it?" Dax asked.

"You...It just can't be...Namas?!"

"What? My name is Crystal, not Namas."

"But...you look so much like her. No...You are the spitting image of her. You can't be her."

"Of course not," Crystal said. "There's no way I can be Namas. Namas is from long ago. She created the Corona Aurora."

"How do you know that?" Rose asked.

"I...I had dream about it. The Sentinel Knight was in it, the crown, and Namas. The Sentinel Knight said that Namas is the creator."

"There is no way you could have had that dream," said the Knight. "You just couldn't have. Namas said the same thing when she talked about some Dino Gems from another world before I was brought to the galaxy. Before the crown was created."

"Wait. You said Namas had dreams of Dino Gems from another planet?"

"Don't tell me..."

"I had that memory come back to me when I was in Reefside," Crystal said. "This just can't be. There is no way that I can be Namas, the creator of the Corona Aurora."


	18. Chapter 18

"I'm completely confused right now," Dax said.

"I am too," Rose said. "And that is rare. How can Crystal be Namas? Namas was from long time ago."

"It's a mystery to me as well," said Andrew.

"What about reincarnation?" said Mack. "That seems to be logical enough."

"Yeah, but I can't have the memories of a past life," Crystal said. "I can only have been reborn. If I was reincarnated, I wouldn't have these memories."

"That is true," Rose said. "It is rare cases where reincarnations have the memories of their past lives."

"But, it just can't be," said the Sentinel Knight. "It's just been so long ago."

"Maybe we can dive into your subconscious," Rose suggested. "Maybe there is something there that you can learn about yourself and to why you are having these dreams. And it will give us answers as well."

"That doesn't sound bad," Crystal said. "Yeah. Let's do it. I want some answers about my dreams, and as to why I look like Namas from so long ago."

"I'll get everything set then," Andrew said.

Andrew went to set everything up, and everyone else went upstairs. Crystal followed, but the Sentinel Knight stopped her for a moment.

"It is just so hard to believe," he said. "But if you really are Namas..."

"Then it would explain everything as to why I feel like I've seen the morphers before, and had that dream of the Corona Aurora," Crystal said. "It would explain all the questions in my head. And maybe it could explain more of the enemy than just the books. But, it doesn't change the fact that I will still protect the world from the enemy. I'm still willing to risk my life to defend this planet and all that live on it. I'm willing to destroy the enemy, even if it costs me my life."

"That is what Namas said before she had me send the Corona Aurora and the jewels away. A brave and noble warrior till the very end."

"Always and forever," Crystal said. "I'm willing to protect those from harm."

"Everything is set now. You ready, Crystal?"

"Yes. I want to know who I am. I need answers too."

Crystal went over to the chair, and laid down. Rose then put the wires on Crystal, two on her head, and one over her heart.

"Okay. Just relax, Crystal," Rose said. "Clear your head. Focus on the dream and the memory you had."

Crystal then took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. She was glad to have been practicing her meditation, or else she would have a tough time clearing her head. She focused on the dream she just had, and the memory she received when she was with the Dino Thunder Rangers. It was time to find the answers for everything.

* * *

**Memory 1**

"Ahtna. Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, Ninjor. I trust you. You have trained since I was a youngling," said Ahtna. "I know you can do it. This is for Zordon. For father. Take these spirits, and make them into power coins. Father already has chosen 5 warriors. Now they just need power. I entrust it to you, Ninjor. This is for protecting the people against that witch Rita."

"But what about you? What are you going to do?" Ninjor asked.

"I've already chosen my path. Father may not have chosen me to have one of the spirits, but I'm still willing to fight. I'm also entrusting you to make Ninjetti powers for the chosen warriors. This is for the sake of all that is good. We must do all that we can to stop Rita. Farewell, my friend. And may the Power protect you."

"And to you, m'lady."

Ahtna took her sword, and bowed to Ninjor. She left, and went to face Goldar.

**Memory 2**

"The Zeo Crystals must be scattered. The Machine Empire can't get their hands on it."

"But if you use that power, you will die."

"I know. But I'm willing to give it up if it is to prevent the Machine Empire from getting their hands on the crystals."

"M'lady! They are coming quick! I don't know how much longer the troops can hold them off!"

"Then I must do this quickly. I thank you both for being by my side all this time."

"It is nothing, m'lady. You took us in when no one else didn't. We are in your debt, Lady Elocin."

"Farewell, my friends. And may the Power protect you both," Elocin said.

Elocin then chanted some words, and the Zeo Crystals started to glow. The crystals then flew into space, and went to another planet. Elocin then collapsed, and faded away.

**Memory 3**

"I may have been reborn, father...But, like before, I will die."

"Ahtna...No...Itsac. I thank you for your bravery, and for making the Turbo powers," said Zordon.

"It must be done. Each new foe is stronger than the previous ones," said Itsac. "And I'm always glad to help protect those from harm. Your warriors will be needing these. But, do not mention who created them. Just say it was you and Alpha. I believe it is time for me to go now. It was nice seeing you again, father. And thank you for helping me remember. Let's just hope my future selves remember as well."

"Thank you, daughter. And may the Power protect you."

"And you and Alpha as well."

Itsac left, and went off to fight Dark Spector's minions.

**Memory 4**

"Lady Ollit. Darkonda is getting closer. I don't know how much longer our troops can hold them off."

"I won't let KO-35 be in the hands of Dark Spector. These powers should be enough to hold them off for a few years. Have you brought the 6 people?"

"Yes, m'lady. What are these?"

"These are Astro Morphers," said Ollit. "These will turn the 6 warriors into Power Rangers."

"Power Rangers? Just like Zordon's warriors?"

"Yes. Just like Zordon's warriors. Dark Spector is getting stronger, so we must help Zordon. The more Power Rangers there are, the more stronger we get against Dark Spector. Please give these to them. I will face Darkonda. And I don't know if I will return."

"M'lady. What happens if you don't?"

"Then I entrust KO-35 to you. I know you will take good care of our home."

"As you wish, m'lady."

"Goodbye, friend. And may the Power protect you."

Ollit took her weapon, and went off to face Darkonda.

**Memory 5**

"Lady Smatha. Scorpius is coming this way! He's after the Quasar sabers!"

"He can't have them. His heart is not pure. The sabers have chosen us five to protect those from harm. We must seal the sabers into these rocks in order to save Mirinoi."

"Won't he still be able to get them if he breaks the seal?"

"No. The sabers will not choose him. They will remain here until the chosen 5 come here to pull them out of these stones. I may have created them, but you were chosen as the leader of the group, Ramo."

"It was an honor working with you, m'lady."

"And it was an honor working with all of you. Once we seal the sabers, I will use the rest of my powers to send Scorpius and his army back into space."

"But if you do that, you will die."

"But I will have died protecting our home. I am willing to give up my life to protect our home, and our families. Now, seal the sabers!"

All five of them then put the sabers into the stone. They all chanted the spell that will keep the sabers in the stone until a new chosen 5 come and take the sabers from their imprisonment to defeat Scorpius.

"And now the final step. Take care, my friends."

Smatha then chanted a spell, using her entire life force to drive away Scorpius and his army. She successfully drove them away, but her life was lost.

**Memory 6**

"I will leave this blueprints here in Mariner Bay. I cannot develop now for we don't have enough materials for them, and Queen Bansheera. Her army is getting close, and we must use the spell to seal her away."

"But none of us can use the spell except for you. You know what would happen if you use it, Crystalline."

"I know. That's how it is for everything. But, it is for our planet. Keep the blueprints safe."

"Yes, m'lady."

"Farewell, my friend."

Crystalline then chanted the words when Bansheera entered the room. She managed to complete the spell, and sealed Bansheera into the Shadow World, giving up her life just to seal her.

**Memory 7**

"The Chrono Morphers are all set and ready to use, Captain Emma."

"Good," Emma said. "This time, they will stay here instead of sending them back in time. The Quantam Control Box is lost somewhere in time. This time, the Morphers will remain here. Now, all that is left is to choose the officers."

"Captain. I believe we found someone who could be the Red Ranger."

"Who?"

"Officer Alex. The top of the line Officer. He has captured more mutants than anyone. He is perfect for the Red Ranger, and to help capture Ransik."

"Let me see the records."

Just as Emma was about to see the records, an explosion came. It was Ransik, trying to get the Morphers.

"Give me the Chrono morphers!"

"Captain!"

"Go! Take the morphers! You know what to do! I declare you the new captain! Go now!"

The morphers were then taken away in a suitcase, and Ransik tried to follow. But Emma took out her blaster, and fired at Ransik. He deflected the blast, and sent it back at her, giving a direct hit.

"Captain!"

"Go! He mustn't get them! Go now!"

Her subordinate left, and Ransik took out his sword.

"Soon, I will have everything needed to carry out my plan," he said, pointing his sword at her. "Time Force will be no more."

"It won't happen, Ransik," Emma said. "No matter how much you try, there will always be others that will stop you and your plans."

"We will see."

With that, he swung his sword, and destroyed Emma.

**

* * *

**

"I can't believe it," said the Sentinel Knight. "You are the one responsible for everything. You've created everything from the beginning. You created the Universal Morphing Grid to help each Ranger morph. You are the creator of every single Power Ranger."


	19. Chapter 19

"Crystal was so many people from long ago, and she is the one that created each power source for the Rangers," said Rose.

"But, how did she create the morphing grid? And what about our morphers?" said Ronny.

"I was given blue prints from the Sentinel Knight. Were those also created from Namas?" said Andrew.

"Yes. Namas did create the blue prints for the Overdrive trackers," said the Knight. "Let us keep looking, and we will find more answers, along with the answers for this enemy."

* * *

**Memory 8**

"Princess Shayla. You must stay here."

"Merrick. I just can't. Please let me help," said Princess Shayla.

"Shayla. Please listen to us. You are the only one who can awaken the Wild Zords again when you have awoken later. There is no doubt that Master Org will rise again later. Animarium will be destroyed if the guardians and us don't do anything to destroy Master Org. Not only that, but the world does change over time. So the guardians will leave a part of the land with the temple up into the sky. There, you'll be safe from the Orgs, and Master Org himself."

"But what about the crystals?"

"We will pass them down from generation to generation until you and the Wild Zords wake up."

"Wait. Don't tell me that you are going to join the battle too, Alice," said Merrick.

"I must. I am the one who created the Wild Zords and the crystals. And Master Org is and was my best friend. And it is my responsibility to go after those who wish to destroy our beautiful land. I must face my brother. I will have to settle things with him."

"Alice. Don't go. Please. Don't leave me sister," said Shayla.

"Stay strong, Shayla. You have been well trained to defend yourself. That is why I choose you to stay here and train the new guardians later on. I leave the care of the Wild Zords in your hands, sister. Be strong, Shayla."

"I will, sister."

"My spirit will be with you always."

"My lady. We must go now," Merrick said. "Take care, my princess."

"And you as well, Merrick."

"Let's go," said Alice.

The two left the temple, leaving Shayla to go into a deep sleep. It was then that the guardians had lifted the Temple along with the Wild Zords up high into the sky where the Orgs couldn't reach them. Once they were safely away, the guardians and Alice fought Master Org to the death.

**Memory 9**

"Quick, we must hide the Morphers and the zords."

"Master Maya! Kelzaks are everywhere in the academy! There are too many of them! The generals too!"

"Dammit! Where is Lothor?" she asked.

"Almost here!"

"Damn. I can't believe another ninja has studied the dark arts and took the name of the one that started it all. Why must it be like this?"

"Master Maya. There's no time! We have to get you out of here!"

"Take the morphers, and hide them. Hide the zords as well. You are the new headmaster of the Wind Ninja Academy, Takashi," said Maya.

"But...master. I can't. I'm not ready," he said.

"Yes you are. My husband and I started this academy to help teach young boys like yourselves train to become ninjas, the protectors of this planet. The other academies will be targeted next if I don't stop Lothor. He was...my brother-in-law. So, I must be the one to stop him."

"But what if you die?"

"And that is why I choose you to be the next headmaster to teach the next generation of men, and so forth. I know you will do well. You were my best student, and still...my best friend. I know my husband is proud of you, and would want you to be the next headmaster. But, do not tell the future generations that a girl like me help taught at the school. I have told the other academies, and they agreed. Along with the students, they agree as well."

"I understand, Master."

"It seems that the academy will change later. I have seen the scroll of destiny, and the chosen three will one day come here," said Maya.

"Master Maya! He is here..." said one of the guardians.

"It is time for me to go. Takashi. Take the morphers, and take the students with you. Go far away from here. Tell the other academies...I've made contact."

"Yes...Maya. And farewell."

Maya and Takashi shared a hug before going their separate ways. Takashi took the morphers away, and entered the code to lock the zords away, hidden from everyone else. Maya left and confronted Lothor. There, she used all her powers to destroy him, but at the cost of her own life as well.

**Memory 10**

Ramalisa is seen being taken back to the village after sending the Dino Gems away from the enemy, safe from evil hands. Ros brought her body to the chief, and laid her body down in front of him.

"She has sent them, Chief," Ros said, kneeling down. "She used it...to send them away."

"And her sacrifice will not be in vain," he said. "Rest in peace, my daughter. She has given up her life to help protect our home, and we will protect it now! Fight now or be a coward and disappoint Ramalisa! The enemy will still come! We must fight them before they destroy us! My daughter...would have done the same if she were here. She would have done the same if it were someone else in her place. Now, fight or cower in fear!"

The Chief lifted his spear into the air, and the villagers roared throwing their hands into the air. Ros did the same. He will fight to protect his village, his home. Their home, just as Ramalisa had did by sending the Dino Gems to another world. Her spirit had watch over the whole thing, and just smiled upon them. Now that the villagers are going into battle, she will join them in spirit, guiding them in the fight that is coming.

"Let's fight for our home!"

Everyone had their weapons in hand, and battle marks on. Ramalisa's sacrifice would not be in vain.

**Memory 11**

"Come! We must leave at once, Chief!"

"Cruger! Take these morphers!" said the Chief.

"But, Chief! Gruum is going to be here any minute!" said Cruger.

"And that is why I am going to stay behind and you leave for Earth!"

"But Chief Bo," said Cruger, "You might be killed. I already lost everyone and my wife. We are the only ones that remain."

"And that is why I am leaving you in charge with these morphers," she said. "And carry out S.P.D. You must carry it out for you are the only one capable of it. You are the only one that knows more about the Troobian Empire. And that is why Gruum is coming back...because of me. If he thinks that you are dead, then he will not go after you. Now please, go Cruger. You are now head of Space Patrol Delta."

"Chief..."

"Go now! You have no time to waste!" said Chief Bo.

"Farewell...my friend."

With that, Cruger took the morphers, and quickly left for Earth. He left unnoticed, and Bo watched him depart safely into space, and soon saw Grum's ship come into view.

**Memory 12**

It was the dark times, and the five brave magicians were out battling the dark forces led by Morticon. But, they had to seal them away to the Underworld, and the gate also had to be sealed. But, the gate had to be summoned. It couldn't just appear. But, it would also take a great deal of magic to just bring the gate forth. And only one magician was capable of doing so. The founder of magic. Before Rita Replusa became the Mystic Mother. She was also a good friend to Leanbow and to Udonna, the two most powerful magicians in the Magical Realm.

"You know what happens when you bring forth the gate," said Udonna. "And you also know what happens to the Gatekeeper when she seals it."

"I'm well aware that I'll die when I seal the gate, sister," said Niella. "But, if it is to protect our beloved land, then I will gladly give it up."

"I will send them to the Underworld once the gate is opened," said Leanbow. "Udonna. You must stay behind and find the legendary warriors that will defeat the forces of Darkness."

"I understand," she said.

"You three are very brave. And I am glad people like you exist. If not, then the world would be in complete darkness. And I am sure the legendary warriors will have pure hearts like you, and the brave magicians that are currently fighting."

"My lady. You will be missed once you are gone," said Leanbow. "I know we have the Mystic Mother, but you...the one that gave us our magic...Casta."

"I did not give you your magic. I just helped you bring them out. It is you that unlocked them," she said, smiling at them. "Come. We must not waste any more time. We must save our land, and protect the Human World as well."

* * *

After that last memory of the Mystic Force, everyone was amazed and surprised to see who Crystal really was. She was surprised too, and shocked to see who her past lives was. This was without a doubt that Crystal was the one that gave every single Power Ranger their powers. She was the one that started it all, and created the Power Rangers. It was also obvious that if she was the one that created the Power Rangers, then she was also the one that created the Morphing Grid as well.

"Okay. Now I'm completely surprised," said Dax. "Crystal here...is the one that created the Power Rangers. She gave each one of them their powers, and has been reincarnated every time."

"Yeah. And now she remembers too," said Ronny.

"The real question is...what is her relation to this new enemy for us?" said Rose.

"Now that is the real question," said Will. "She is also a fellow Ranger, but the enemy does seem to know her as well after what we have heard."

"Yeah. But it doesn't look like she remembers them though," Mack said. "Maybe we'll find out more if we look more at her memories."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and waited for the next memory to pop into Crystal's head.

* * *

**Memory 13**

Before Moltor and Flurious came after the crown, before Namas gave away her powers to the Sentinel Knight, there was one other enemy that wanted the crown.

"Give me the crown, Namas!"

"You know I won't, Shiva! And you know the punishment for treason!" said Namas.

"We don't care anymore! We will make every planet ours and bow down before the real leader of this planet and for the whole galaxy!" Shiva yelled.

""Tell her that she won't have her way! I'll make sure of that!"

Namas and Shiva battled it out for the Crown, and the Sentinel Knight watched from a distance. Shiva had worn Namas out, but she was able to send Shiva away. The battle drained her, and she had enough strength to give her powers to someone to send the Corona Aurora to another planet.

* * *

"Shiva...Of course! I should have known!" said the Sentinel Knight. "I know who it is now!"

Everyone turned their heads, staring at the Sentinel Knight.

"You know who the enemy is?" asked Rose.

"Yes. I should have known it would be her," he said. "Especially with Shiva being her most loyal subject. The real enemy behind this is her cousin. Namas's cousin...Lady Lesca."


	20. Chapter 20

"The real enemy behind this is her cousin. Namas's cousin...Lady Lesca."

"Lady Lesca? So the enemy is someone who's been around since the creation of the Corona Aurora?" said Mack.

"Why does she hate Namas so much?" Rose asked.

"Because Namas was always on top," said the Sentinel Knight. "Namas created the crown, but Lady Lesca hoped to have control over it. But the court disagreed. They knew that Namas had better control over the powers instead of Lady Lesca, which everyone knew she was greedy and power hungry. She was always jealous of Namas. She would always get everything, and Lady Lesca got nothing."

"That sounds like a typical crime fight," said Dax. "Way too cliché."

"My words exactly," said Rose. "A cousin being jealous just cause she was always outsmarted and outdone by Namas. Just way too cliché. There has to another motive. Aside from taking over the world and getting rid of the Power Rangers."

"Yeah. I mean, we've all heard it before," said Ronny. "This Lesca person has to have some alternate motive behind everything else."

"I don't know what else she would want," said the Knight. "She's always been after the crown, and has been wanting to kill Namas. Even after Namas died, she was still upset that she couldn't get the crown after I had sent it here long ago. And I don't know how she could know her cousin being reincarnated so many times. Even she can't live that long. It's just impossible, even if she used some sort of power to prolong life, you would still die. Unless..."

"Unless Lady Lesca herself was reincarnated, but unlike Namas..." said Tyzonn.

"She can remember all of her past lives," said Will.

"So Lesca has been reincarnated then," said Mack. "Just like Namas was so many times before. But a big difference. She remembers all of her past lives, and Namas never really did. Until now when Crystal showed up. Then on to our next thought."

"Lesca being reincarnated many times just like Namas could mean one thing," said Dr. Hartford. "It has to be someone that was close to her, but also strongly despised her."

"It is true. Lady Lesca and Namas were both close," said the Knight. "The people thought that the two were sisters, but were reminded many times that they were cousins. So, gathering up all the clues now. And in the memory with Master Org, Alice was also best friends with him. So in every one of her life times..."

"She was best friends with the enemy that kept coming after the powers that she created," said Rose. "But with Moltor and Flurious...They were just brothers, trying go after the crown after hearing what was going with Namas."

"Even though it isn't shown in almost every memory, it is a clue that she knew the enemy, and one that she was really close with," said Ronny. "But we've heard from Kira who heard from the Ninja Rangers that Crystal wasn't from around here. But if she doesn't know anyone else here..."

"Then someone else recognizes her," said Dax. "Someone who remembers her past lives has to remember the past lives of Crystal and knew who she was going to be reincarnated to. That explains on how the enemy knows her and that Crystal doesn't."

"But on to the next mystery," said Tyzonn. "We don't know how the real enemy looks like."

"Just have to wait and see until the final battle," said Mack. "That's when they decide to finally fight their opponent. Face-to-face. Unless all the Rangers are gathered, that is when the face of the enemy will show up."

"Maybe the last memory will give some clue?" suggested Dax.

"The Jungle Fury Rangers of Ocean Bluff," said Rose. "I heard that Dai Shi was sealed."

"Sealed or reincarnated, it doesn't matter, Rose," said Dr. Hartford. "Dai Shi was around for a long time. He did cause a war 10 thousand years ago according to the Pai Zhua Masters. The Order of the Claw. The last memory to see."

"Let's watch," said Mack. "And maybe we will find the missing clue that will help put everything together."

* * *

**Final Memory**

"We must seal Dai Shi! It's the only way!"

"But Master Zhen! If you try to seal him with how you are now, you won't survive!"

"I know, Master Guin," said Zhen. "But I must. Xiang betrayed us, and she joined over to Dai Shi. I've used up half of my strength defeating her, and using the rest to help seal Dai Shi seems like a good enough reason to use it. If it is to save humans, then I would not have it any other way."

"Lady Zhen! There are more coming!"

"We're running out of time," said Zhen. "Once Dai Shi is sealed, I'm sure his followers will be no match."

"Master Zhen. The other two masters are ready to seal Dai Shi. They are waiting for your arrival."

"Then it is time. The Order of the Claw will forever live on. We may never know when Dai Shi may be freed. Take care, my friends."

Master Zhen said goodbye to the Masters, and went to where the other two guardians were. Once she arrived, she used the rest of her strength to seal Dai Shi, at the cost of her life.

* * *

"So, Dai Shi was all on his own. Xiang was the one that betrayed them," said Rose. "Well, that means Dai Shi may be revived. But then he may act on his own, despite whoever brought him back."

"True. Most villains wouldn't want to be in debt to whoever had helped them," said Will. "There has to be more motive. Something that we overlooked and haven't even considered to think about."

"Maybe someone else pulling the strings," said Ronny. "The real enemy that is controlling our enemy but doesn't know that they are being controlled."

"You have a point there, Ronny."

Crystal had opened her eyes, and took the wires off of her. She sat up and looked at them.

"It does sound like that there could be an enemy that is controlling this enemy," she said to them. "That is the only explanation. Even though Goldar is working under our current enemy, he doesn't care as long as he gets to fight. Probably the same thing for Moltor. Dai Shi took orders from no one, not even from the one that freed him."

"Well, we all know that we are running out of time," said Mr. Hartford. "We must get ready for this fight. And I have a feeling that it is going to be completely different from when you fought Flurious. This is going to be a big battle, for every Ranger out there."

Crystal got out of the chair, and crossed her arms. She had to hurry as well. She had to get to the Jungle Fury Rangers to let them know. Crystal had to get to them before the final battle arrives.

"It's time for me to head to the next city then," she said to them. "I have to head to Ocean Bluff now and get the Jungle Rangers. There is no time left."

"Are you sure you have to leave now?" Tyzonn asked. "I mean, shouldn't you rest first?"

"I'm fine," Crystal said, gathering her things. "Can't waste any time. I know I need rest, but I must get to the other Rangers. And I also have to make a report to the Wind Rangers. I haven't contacted them in a while."

"We understand, Crystal," said Mack. "And thanks for letting us know what's happening. We'll be waiting for your call for the final battle."

"It's you guys who I should be thanking. Now I know my past and my connection to the enemy. At least we have an idea who we are up against."

"We'll make sure to be ready when you call," said Mack. "Be careful, Crystal."

"I will. You too as well," she said to them. "And may the Power protect you all."

Crystal strapped her bag onto her, and left the mansion. Once she stepped outside, a voice came into her head.

_"You won't win...The destruction of this planet will come and the Power Rangers will cease to exist..."_

Crystal shook her head, and her face filled with anger but determination at the same time. She wouldn't let that dream come true. No. She believed that it won't come true, and that Earth won't be destroyed. And the Power Rangers won't cease to exist. She'll make sure of it that the Power Rangers will live on.

* * *

Meanwhile, the enemy was getting ready for the final battle with the Rangers as well.

"My lady. What is the matter?"

"I'm afraid that she has remembered."

"What? She has remembered everything about her past?" exclaimed Yojimbo. "That's impossible! How?"

"The Overdrive Rangers have technology that surpasses others. They used it to locate the jewels of the Corona Aurora," said Moltor as he entered the room.

"What do you think you are doing here?" said Ifrit. "You don't have the right to enter here! How dare you enter without the Lady's permission!"

"Silence, Ifrit! He is an ally, not an enemy."

Ifrit looked at her, but then bowed. He dared not argue with her.

"It doesn't matter that she has remembered. What matters now is that she is too late. We have gathered everyone, and everyone is now ready. Send the Magus Sisters to Blue Bay Harbor. They will take care of her fellow team mates. But leave Crystal to me. Now that she remembers, I want to settle things with her."

* * *

Crystal purchased a ticket for Ocean Bluff, but was taking the ferry this time. The boat wouldn't be here for another half hour, so she went to a secluded area, and called Ninja Ops.

"Cam here."

"Hey, Cam. Long time no talk," she said into her morpher. "How are things there? Has the enemy made a move?"

"Hey, Crystal. Things are...well, unusually quiet here," he said. "The enemy still hasn't appeared here. And it's making everyone here nervous."

"Yeah. I know what you mean," Crystal replied. "Something doesn't feel right either. I think they already made their move. They are just waiting for the next moment to strike."

"I think so too," Cam said. "Everyone here has been training non stop ever since you left. And dad has been getting un-easy as well. I haven't seen him this nervous since Lothor arrived."

"Yeah. I can relate to that as well. Just be careful. I'm heading to Ocean Bluff, which is my last stop. Once I let the Jungle Rangers know, I'll be on my way back home."

"That's great. Still can't believe that you are recruiting so many Rangers. I haven't seen this big a team up ever."

"I know. It's crazy that every single Ranger will be there for this fight against the enemy," she said.

"Speaking of the enemy, have you found out more about them?" Cam asked.

"I have. A lot more," she said. "Found out more about them, and you won't believe at what I found out."

"Well, I'll let everyone know and we'll wait for your arrival to hear everything you have learned about this enemy."

"Alright. But, there is something else that you guys should know as well. And I found it hard to believe when I learned about it as well."

"What is it, Crystal?" Cam asked.

"The enemy is...well...The enemy is related to me," she said. "The enemy knows me. Knows more about me than I do."

"Wait. What do you mean? How can the enemy know more about you when you're not even from here?"

"I know. But I'll explain everything to everyone when I get back. I have to go now. The ferry is here. I'll see you guys soon. Bye."

"Wait! Crystal! Don't-!"

But, Crystal had already disconnected. She got on the ferry and left for Ocean Bluff.

* * *

Right after Cam had lost connection with Crystal, he immediately called the other Rangers. They all arrived down in Ninja Ops, wondering what was so important that it couldn't wait.

"Crystal made contact," Cam told them. "She's on her way to Ocean Bluff as we speak."

"You spoke to Crystal?" Hunter blurted out. "How is she? Is she alright? When is she going to be back?"

"Calm down, Hunter. She's fine. At least, until what she told me."

"What did she say?" asked Tori. "She found out more about the enemy, right?"

"Yes, she has. She found out a lot about the enemy. But, it's more than that with the enemy."

"Well then what is it? What was it that made her didn't sound so fine?" asked Dustin.

"Apparently, she is related to the enemy," he said to them.

"What do you mean?" asked Blake.

Cam took a deep breath, not sure how to say it to them.

"How is she related to the enemy, Cam?" Hunter asked, wanting to know.

"Apparently, the enemy knows more about Crystal than she does," he finally said. "Knows more about her than we do ourselves. In other words, the enemy knows everything there is to Crystal."


	21. Chapter 21

Everyone was surprised to hear this. They didn't know what to say to this. The enemy knows Crystal? They know everything there is about her? They were wondering how that was possible. How was it possible that they knew Crystal when she isn't from around there. They were confused at what they were just told.

"Wait. What do you mean?" asked Tori. "How can the enemy know everything about Crystal when she isn't from here? Not only that but the enemy showed up before Crystal came back. There's no way that they can know everything about her."

"Well, I don't know," Cam replied. "Before I could even ask more questions Crystal disconnected. She's on her way to Ocean Bluff to meet the Jungle Rangers. She said that she'll explain everything when she gets back."

"Let's just hope that the enemy doesn't go after her," Hunter said. "If they know everything about Crystal, it is possible that they'll go after her first when she's not with her teammates."

"Hunter is right," said Sensei. "If what Crystal say is true, then they will go after her first. She is one of the few Rangers that has their powers still and they know everything there is to her. But, we must also consider another fact. If they know everything about Crystal, there is a possibility that they know about you as well, Rangers."

"Hey. Yeah. You're right," said Blake.

"Yeah. Crystal is our friend, and since the enemy knows her, they would know about us as well," said Shane. "There's no doubt about that."

Just as they were trying to figure things out, the alarm went off. Now the enemy decides to show themselves, just right when they hear from Crystal. Cam tapped into the city's cameras, and saw three beings attacking the people.

"Looks like there is three of them this time," said Shane.

"We have to get out there," said Dustin. "I mean, we can't just let those freaks do what they want."

"Dustin's right," said Tori. "We have to go."

"But, it can be risky," said Hunter. "We don't have our Ranger Powers anymore. Except for Tori since her encounter with Thrax."

"Even if I'm the only one here with my Ranger Powers, I can't fight them alone," said Tori. "I mean, there is three of them. And this enemy is more powerful than Lothor. Remember what happened to Crystal before?"

"Tori is right," said Blake. "It's going to take all of us to fight the enemy."

"Just do what you can to hold them back," said Sensei. "We'll just have to hope that Crystal makes it back in time before anymore damage is done. Or worse, you getting destroyed."

"Don't worry, Sensei," said Shane. "We won't be destroyed that easily. We'll hold them off until Crystal comes back home."

"Be careful, Rangers."

"We will," said Cam. "We'll be back, Dad."

With that said and done, they all headed off to fight the three enemies that decided to show themselves now.

* * *

It took about an hour and a half for the ferry to arrive at the docks of Ocean Bluff. Crystal got off and put her bag around her shoulders. She looked around the docks, and saw no one. So, she headed into town, hoping to find the Jungle Rangers. As she walked around, she noticed that the people were at peace. Everything was quiet, but it looked like everyone was rushing towards one place. It looked like a restaurant, and Crystal read the sign, "Jungle Karma Pizza." It was then that her stomach growled, and she hasn't eaten in hours. She entered, and was greeted by a small guy with black hair.

"Welcome to Jungle Karma Pizza," he said. "Table for one?"

"Yeah. I don't care where I sit," she said. "Just as long as I get something to eat, I'm good."

He let out a small laugh, and nodded his head. "Alright. Follow me."

He brought her to the counter, and Crystal placed her bag next to her seat. He placed her menu in front of her, and he went back into the kitchen. She was then greeted by another guy, but he was taller, and looked more of a laid back kind and more relaxed.

"Hello. Welcome to Jungle Karma Pizza," he said to her. "My name is RJ. What can I get you?"

"Um. I'd like to try the Gorilla Gorilla Pizza," she said, putting her menu down.

"Alright. Excellent choice. And a soda to go with it?" he asked.

"Sure. Thanks."

"One Gorilla Gorilla Pizza coming right up."

RJ went back into the kitchen, and decided to work on the pizza. A girl came out this time, and gave Crystal her soda.

"Thanks," Crystal said.

"Anytime. My name is Lily. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Lily," she said. "Hey. Aren't you a bit warm? I mean, wearing sleeves while working next to an oven?"

"Oh. No. I'm fine," she said. "I'm use to it anyway. Are you new around here? I haven't seen you around before."

"Yeah. I'm new," she said. "Just arrived in town today. I'm uh...Traveling."

"Really? That's cool. Two friends of mine are currently traveling. Where was your last trip?"

Before Crystal could answer, screams came from outside. Crystal looked out the door, then turned around to see that Lily had gone into the back. Crystal turned her head again, and she had to leave for now. She had to go out and check things out. So, she up and left the pizza parlor. She heard the attacks coming from the town square, and that was where she saw the enemy, one that held a katana with him.

"So, we meet at last White Ranger. I am Yojimbo," it said. "And today will be the day when you get destroyed by me."

"We'll see about that," she said. "Ice Storm! Ranger Form!"

As she morphed, she charged at Yojimbo. She drew her souba, and Yojimbo drew his sword as well. They clashed, and got into deadlocks every now and then. Yojimbo jumped back, but Crystal kept her stance. He could read her moves, but she could also read his moves as well.

"You have gotten stronger, White Ranger," he said to her. "But it won't be enough to defeat her!"

"If you're talking about your leader, we'll see," she said. "The Rangers never give up."

"Let's see if you are still strong to face an old opponent. Come Vexacus!"

Just then, a dark energy sphere appeared in front of Yojimbo. From the sphere appeared Vexacus. Crystal could never forget him. She could never forget what he did to her, and what he made her do to her friends and to Hunter.

"We meet again, White Ranger."

"Yes. Unfortunately we meet again, Vexacus."

"I'm sure you remember the Dark Kelzaks," he said, waving his hand.

They appeared and Crystal shrugged her shoulders. Of course she remembered them. She was the one that created them when she was under the influence of darkness that was injected into her.

"You just don't know when to stay down, do you Vexacus?"

"Haha. Nothing can keep me down," he said. "Now that I'm back, time for a little pay back."

Two of the Dark Kelzaks charged at Crystal, but they were suddenly attacked.

"Spirit of the Tiger!"

It was a Tiger Spirit that took out the two Dark Kelzaks. Crystal turned, and saw the workers from the pizza parlor. It was then that she realized that they were the Jungle Rangers. But, she heard that there were five rangers, but only saw four of them.

"Let's Ranger up, guys," said Lily.

"Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed!"

The four of them morphed, and took their stances.

"More Rangers...No matter...Dark Kelzaks! Take care of them!" said Vexacus. "The White Ranger and I have a score to settle."

"That we do, Vexacus," she said, taking her stance once more.

"White Ranger? I know that's not Dom," said the Red Ranger.

"Must be the White Ranger I've heard in the message," said the Violet Ranger. "Come on. Let's focus on these guys while the White one handles that fish looking monster."

"Right," said the Blue and Yellow Ranger.

Vexacus drew his sword, and Crystal had her sword at the ready. The Jungle Rangers fought off the Dark Kelzaks, and Crystal battled Vexacus. Crystal was able to read his movements, and she was glad she could. Vexacus was having trouble keeping up with her. He couldn't tell what she was doing. Then again, he wasn't reading her like she was reading him.

"You certainly have gotten stronger since the last we met, White Ranger," he said to her. "But, it won't be enough to fight the one who brought me back."

"I wouldn't be too worried," she said. "The Rangers will always be there to stop evil from taking the planet away from us."

"We will see about that. Even if you team up with the other Rangers from around the world, it still won't be enough to defeat her."

"Never underestimate the Power Rangers! Ninja Beams!"

Crystal then fired white ninja beams at Vexacus, all of which he deflected them, taking no damage from them. Vexacus saw an opening and attacked with his sword, making a direct hit damage to Crystal, sending her back a bit.

"You are still the same weak Ranger," said Vexacus.

"Rhino Morpher Stampede!"

Just then, shots were fired from behind Crystal and were shot at Vexacus. He didn't know who sent it and was thrown off guard. Vexacus took a direct hit from the attack, getting sent back. Crystal looked back, and saw another White Ranger, but the helmet was in the form of a Rhino. It was the Rhino Ranger and fifth one of the Jungle Ranger team.

"Mind if I cut in?" said the Rhino Ranger.

"Another day," Vexacus said. "And that day is when you will meet your end."

As Vexacus disappeared, so did the Dark Kelzaks. The Rhino Ranger helped Crystal up, and she sheathed her souba.

"Thanks for your help," she said. "You're the Rhino Ranger."

"Yep. You got it."

"Dom!"

The other Rangers approached them, glad to see that the enemy disappeared and glad to see an old friend again.

"Hey guys. Long time no see," he said to his teammates. "Someone mind filling me in here?"

"I believe that's my job," Crystal said, powering down. "I'm Crystal. White Ninja Ranger from Blue Bay Harbor."

"Hey. You're the one from earlier," said the Yellow Ranger.

They all powered down, and returned to their regular forms.

"I didn't know you were a Ranger," said Lily.

"I didn't know you guys were the Jungle Rangers I was searching for. Good thing you showed up when you did."

"Yeah. My name is Casey."

"And I'm Theo. This here is Dominic."

"Nice to meet you all," Crystal said. "Let's talk. I have to let you guys know what's going on."

"Alright everyone," said RJ. "Back to the loft."

Everyone agreed, and they headed back to Jungle Karma Pizza. There, Fran was taking care of the customers.

"Fran! Hey! Good to see you again," Lily said, giving her friend a hug.

"It's great to be back," she said. "Oh um...Hi. Nice to meet you."

"Hi. I'm Crystal," said Crystal. "Nice to meet you too, Fran."

"Fran. Crystal is a fellow comrade," said Dominic. "She's from Blue Bay Harbor. We're going up to the loft to discuss the new people that decided to show up."

"What? You mean someone else has arrived?"

"Yeah. We'll be up in the loft," said Casey. "We'll fill you in later when its quiet around here."

"Oh. Okay. I'll take care of things here," she said. "Ah. Speaking of which, time to get back to work."

So, Fran dealt with the customers while the rest of them went upstairs to the loft. Crystal settled her bag down next to the stairs when she went down to the main area.

"Alright. Now, please explain who it was back there," said Theo. "And who the subordinates were."

"I know. The one I was fighting was Vexacus," she explained. "He once was an enemy to the Wind Rangers, Thunder Rangers and Samurai Ranger. My comrades and my friends. But, somehow, he was brought back."

"Brought back? What do you mean?" asked Casey.

"Well, long story short, I'm not exactly from here," she said. "Meaning I'm in a world where Power Rangers don't exist. And I was sent back home before I could see Vexacus destroyed with my own eyes. My friends destroyed him and the main villain that tried to take over Earth. An evil space ninja named Lothor. And the goons you fought earlier, they were Dark Kelzaks. They were created...by me."

"By you?" said Lily. "But how?"

"Not long after I got my Ranger powers, Vexacus captured me, and had put darkness inside of me. I was brainwashed and was turned against my friends. I made the Dark Kelzaks while under the influence of the darkness that was put inside me. I thought the Dark Kelzaks were all destroyed when I was freed. But apparently, they were brought back too. Which goes on to the next step. Someone brought back Vexacus. And I've been traveling from one city to the next, trying to recruit all of the Rangers. Someone is bringing back all of the villains and making an even bigger battle that will take all of the Rangers to help defeat this new evil. It will take all of us to destroy this new enemy. But, this enemy is not to be underestimated. The enemy is a lot more powerful than I thought. And has been around for many many many years."

"What do you mean?" asked RJ.

"Basically, since the beginning when the first Power Rangers came, the enemy has been around," she said. "And has been around since when Dai Shi first started the great Beast War."

"How do you know all of this?" asked Theo.

"I made a trip to San Angeles and visited the Overdrive Rangers," Crystal continued. "There, the Sentinel Knight said that I looked like the one who created the Corona Aurora. And the enemy knows me as well. The enemy knows me because...we are both reincarnations of great rivals since the beginning when the Power Rangers first came to the galaxy. Also, this may be hard to explain. But, I am also a reincarnation of a Master of the Order of the Claw that fought against Dai Shi during the great Beast War."

"What? No way," said Casey.

"Yeah. That's no way possible," said Dominic.

"I'm afraid it is true."

Everyone turned around, and right there at the foot of the steps was Master Mao.

"Master Mao. What are you doing here?" asked Theo.

"I thought I felt a familiar presence here," he said. "Master Zhen. It's been far too long."

"I go by Crystal these days," she said, showing her respect. "But, it's good to see you again, Master Mao."

"You know her?" asked Lily.

"Why of course," he said. "What Crystal said to you is the truth. She is the spitting image of Master Zhen, one of the masters that sealed Dai Shi long ago."


	22. Chapter 22

"So it is true," said RJ.

"You know the story, RJ?" Theo asked.

"Why yes. Well, just rumors about it when I first studied at Pai Zhua. So one of the founders sealed Dai Shi," said RJ. "But died after sealing him."

"That's because my former self used half of her strength to defeat the traitor of the Pai Zhua," said Crystal. "But yes. I once was one of the founding members of the Order of the Claw and helped seal Dai Shi. Basically, I'm the creator of every single Power Ranger on this planet."

"What?" replied Casey.

"No way! You mean to say that you're the reincarnation of each person that created each Power Ranger?" said Dominic.

"Yes. I am," Crystal said. "But, on to business. This enemy is very powerful. Like I said, it brought back an enemy that's suppose to be destroyed. And I fear that this enemy may bring back Dai Shi as well."

"That can't be," said Lily. "The new enemy can do that?"

"Yes. Unfortunately, it is true. That's why I'm trying to gather all the Rangers around the world, heck, from other galaxies as well, to help join this fight. They are bringing back every villain that tried to take over Earth. Every single villain, from the first that fought the first Power Rangers, to Dai Shi to the Jungle Rangers. My friends and I can't fight them alone. We need every single Ranger to help. It'll take all of our Ranger powers to defeat this enemy and the enemies that were brought back."

"Hey. We'll give it our all with this enemy," said Casey. "The Rangers will always be there to help and fight evil, no matter who they are."

"Casey's right," said Lily. "I mean, we will always be there to help others and fight evil. We made a commitment to help protect this planet. And we're not backing down now. Now that we know that there is still evil out there, we're not giving things away without a fight."

"The Power Rangers will be there to protect the planet and the people that live on it," said Theo. "You can count us in with the fight against this new enemy."

Crystal smiled, thankful that now she can go back to Blue Bay Harbor with ease inside of her. It wasn't easy finding the Rangers, and it was hard explaining everything to every single one of them. But, she was glad that she was able to recruit every single Power Ranger out there.

"Thank you," she said. "Thank you so much. Now I'm even more assured that we will be able to defeat this new enemy, and finally bring an end to this take over. It's been crazy."

"Hey. When is fighting evil never crazy?" said Dominic.

Everyone bursted into laughter, and Crystal felt great laughing again. It's been a long time since she last laughed like that. Thinking about it made her miss home, and she couldn't wait to go back home. Not her home home, but to the Ninja Academy. And she couldn't wait to be in Hunter's arms again once more.

"I'm glad to hear that all of the Rangers will be together," said Master Mao. "This will be an event that will never be forgotten."

With that said, Master Mao disappeared.

"Ah. Your pizza should be done by now," said RJ.

"Great. I'm starving," she said. "Mind if I stay here tonight? All the traveling has gotten to me. I was planning on going home tonight, but my friends would kill me if I didn't get rest first before getting back."

"Sure. It's fine by me," said RJ. "This place is open to any Ranger out there. Now, time for us to get back to work, and time for Crystal to eat her pizza."

So, everyone went downstairs, and Dominic put on an apron and decided to help around as well. Crystal took her seat again, and took a sip of her soda. RJ then brought out her Gorilla Gorilla Pizza, and she took a slice and ate it. To her, it tasted amazing. Bananas on pizza was completely different, but it tasted amazing to her. She finished her pizza in a matter of minutes, and finished her soda afterwards as well. Once she was done, she went back up into the loft to contact her friends. But, it took a while for someone to pick up. And this made her worry. Something wasn't right. She grabbed her bag, and ran back down to the kitchen.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Lily asked. "I thought you were staying the night."

"Change of plans," she replied. "I tried contacting my friends, and no one is picking up."

"What? Something happened?" said Fran.

"Yeah. Something tells me that the enemy made a move," she said. "I have to get back to them. The only fastest way though is my Ninja Powers."

"It's an emergency though. Your friends are in trouble," said Fran. "Just go now. Hurry!"

Crystal nodded and took off. She would be seeing them soon. Once she was out of sight of the people, she ninja streaked back to Blue Bay Harbor.

* * *

The Rangers were in their Ninja gear, and were at the beach. They were fighting their favorite enemy: The Kelzaks. But, they were glad that it was just Kelzaks and not Kelzak Furies or Dark Kelzaks. But, they were having trouble. For mixed in with the Kelzaks were the Magus Sisters. Sandy, Cindy and Mindy were their names, and they were very powerful. Hunter, Blake and Cam were fighting them off while Tori, Shane and Dustin fought off the Kelzaks.

"Damn! I've never seen this many in a long time!" replied Shane.

"Yeah. I remember that day when it might have been Kelzak Migration season," said Dustin.

"But at least we know now where they are all coming from," said Tori.

As the three of them took care of the many Kelzaks, Hunter, Blake and Cam were fighting the Magus Sisters. They were a powerful bunch, especially their teamwork. It was strong and hard to break apart.

"I think its time to use _that _sisters," said Sandy.

"Well said, sister," said Cindy.

"It's about time too!" said Mindy.

The three of them held out their hands in front of them, and a stream of energy flowed out of their hands and formed into one energy sphere.

"I don't like the looks of that," said Hunter.

"Same here," said Blake.

"It looks too powerful," said Cam. "Even if we dodge it, the range made be big enough to get us anyway."

"This is the end for you, Rangers," said Sandy. "This is our special attack. It has the power of three in one special attack."

"Delta Attack!" exclaimed the Magus Sisters.

The three of them then held the sphere above their heads.

"Good bye, Rangers. We'll take good care of Crystal for you," said Mindy.

Just as they were about to launch their attack, they were thrown off guard as Ninja Beams appeared and made them lose their focus. The sphere disappeared, and they were brought down to their knees. Crystal Ninja Streaked in front of Hunter, Blake and Cam. And just in time too.

"I don't think so," she said to the sisters. "No one is going to destroy my friends."

The Sisters saw Crystal standing there, surprised that she had returned back home.

"No matter. The day is coming soon when the Rangers will be no more," said Sandy. "Time for us to go and get ready."

"Right behind you, sister," said Mindy.

"I'm with ya!" said Cindy.

The Magus Sisters disappeared, and so did the Kelzaks as well. Tori, Shane and Dustin then went up to Crystal, and she powered down.

"Welcome back, Crystal," said Blake.

"You cut it really close there," said Hunter. "Thought we would be goners."

"Hey. I would never let the enemy destroy you guys," she said. "But, I'm glad that I did make it in time. But the travel from Ocean Bluff to here...Drained a lot of my strength."

Crystal nearly collapsed if it wasn't for Hunter that caught her right away. He swung one arm around his neck, and helped her up.

"Don't worry. I got you," he said to her.

"Let's head back to Ninja Ops," said Shane.

"Yeah. I have to tell you everything that I've learned about the enemy," Crystal said. "Come on. Let's go."

"Hang on, Crystal," Hunter told her.

Crystal nodded her head, and they all Ninja Streaked back to Ninja Ops. Once they arrived there, Hunter sat Crystal down, completely exhausted from using so much energy at once.

"Welcome back, Crystal," said Sensei. "It is good to see that you made it back safely. And you made it in time before the Rangers were destroyed."

"Yeah. After I explained everything to the Jungle Rangers, I tried contacting you. But when no one answered, I had a feeling that something was happening here. I was going to return tomorrow after getting some rest, but I had to come back after getting no answer."

"Yeah. But you came just in time though," said Blake. "Any seconds longer and we would've been toast."

"So, Crystal. What have you learned about the enemy?" asked Shane.

"Well, it's a long story," she said. "I think all of you need to sit down for this."

They all looked at one another confused but nervous at what she was going to say. It was a long story to explain to them all. So, Crystal took a deep breath, and explained everything that she has learned about the enemy and about herself as well. No one asked any questions or interrupted her. They all just sat there, listening to what Crystal had to say. Once she had finished talking about the enemy, she explained to them how she and the enemy were connected as well. She explained everything about it to them. Her past, and the connection she has with them. Not only that, but her connection to the powers as well and to the memories she had before. Everyone was shocked to hear that she was once the person that gave the power to every single Ranger out there. They were also surprised to hear that she was the one that started the Wind Ninja Academy and that she was in truth the first female until Cam's mother started it again. Not only that, but how she was related to another Lothor, one before Sensei's time. Once Crystal had finished explaining everything to them, they all remained silent. Especially Sensei. He was just as surprised as everyone else was.

"Well, I know its a surprise. Heck, I was surprised myself when I learned I was the one that started the Power Rangers. At least we know that the enemy is someone that I once was close with. And all the Rangers are preparing for the final fight as well."

"You coming here was no coincidence, Crystal," Sensei finally said. "You were meant to come back here to the Wind Ninja Academy. And it is clear you were meant to be a Power Ranger, even though you weren't chosen yourself many years ago after creating each power source. What we have learned now won't change how we feel about you, Crystal."

"Sensei is right," said Tori. "You're our friend, Crystal. And you've been with us since the beginning. You've helped us out so much, and you went out and gathered all of the Power Rangers from everywhere. By yourself, no doubt."

"Yeah. We're still your friends, Crystal," said Dustin. "You're here with us, so that's all that matters."

"Dustin's right," said Shane. "Whether you are the creator of the Power Rangers, or related to this enemy, it doesn't matter to us. You're a fellow Ranger, but also our friend. It doesn't matter who you were in the past. Right now, you are here with us, helping us fight this enemy."

"Yeah. You have our backs," said Blake. "And we will always have your back, Crystal."

"You've also created the Phoenix Blade," said Cam. "I was surprised when you created it, but also glad to have you part of the team. Heck, before you even became a Ranger, you really helped me out a lot working the zords and all of the equipment. It made things easier and I was able to get things done quicker thanks to your help. You've done a lot for us."

"We're all here for you, Crystal," Hunter said. "No matter what. We're a team, and you're part of that team. Never forget that."

"Thank you. Everyone. Means a lot to hear you guys say that," she said. "But yeah. What matters now is that I'm here. And that the enemy is out there and we must be ready to fight them. This battle is very important not just to us, but for every single Ranger out there. The fate of this planet lies on this fight. We can't let them have their way with it."

"Right now, it is time to retire," said Sensei. "It is nearly sunset. Go home everyone and get some rest. I will see you all tomorrow."

Everyone then got up, and started to head out. Crystal went over to Hunter, and took a hold of his arm.

"What is it? Something the matter?" he asked her.

"No. It's nothing," she said, smiling at him. "I just...want to go home with you."

"Alright. Come on. Let's go," he said smiling at her.

"But first...Can we go to the beach?" she asked. "And can we get there on your bike instead?"

"Um. Sure, I guess. If that's what you want."

Crystal smiled and took a hold of his hand. They went back to Hunter's home, and he changed into his motocross gear. He then grabbed a spare helmet and handed it to her. He didn't ask why she wanted to go to the beach or why she wanted to get there by bike instead. Crystal put the helmet on, and held onto Hunter. He revved his bike up a couple times, and he rode off with Crystal to the beach. She rested her head against his shoulder, and Hunter just continued to ride towards the beach. Once they got there, he let his back tire dig into the sand, and cut the engine. Crystal got off, and put the helmet on one of the handle bars. Hunter got off, and stood next to her. He looked at what she was looking at, and smiled. It was a nice sunset, and the wind blew gently against them both. Now Hunter realized why she wanted to come here. She wanted to watch the sunset with him.

"It's beautiful," he said, putting his arm around her. "Sure is nice to watch it from here."

"Yeah. It sure is," she said.

Then, unexpectedly, Crystal turned and hugged Hunter. He was a bit surprised when she hugged him out of nowhere, but he just hugged her back.

"Hey. What's the matter?" he asked her.

"It's nothing. I just missed you so much. Felt like forever when we were apart."

"Yeah. I know what you mean. I'm just glad you got back safely. So, what else is on your mind?"

Crystal let out a small laugh, and smiled softly.

"You sure know me well, Hunter," she said. "Well...I'm just...I'm scared. Scared of this fight."

"Hey. I am too," he said, lifting her head so he look at her. "I think we all are. This is going to be an intense fight for all of us."

"It will be. And I'm scared of what the outcome might be," she said. "I've had dreams that we won't win, and that all of us will be destroyed."

"Crystal. They are just dreams," he said, smiling softly at her. "It will take a lot more to destroy the Rangers forever. I promise you...none of us will be destroyed."

"Okay. Thanks, Hunter. I really needed to hear that," she said. "Let's go home now."

Hunter nodded his head, and rode back home. Once they got back to his place, Crystal went into Hunter's room, and just stood there. Hunter took off his gear, and hugged Crystal from behind.

"Hey. Don't worry," he said to her. "Everything's going to be okay."

"Yeah. I know."

Crystal turned around, and kissed Hunter. Hunter kissed her back, and wrapped his arms around her. It felt great for both of them to be kissing again. He missed her much, and so did she. She felt at peace when she kissed him again. The kiss soon got deeper and more passionate. Before they knew it, Crystal was lying on his bed, and he was on top of her. Hunter was about to get up, but Crystal stopped him.

"No. Don't," she said. "Please."

"I don't know," Hunter said. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't, Hunter," she said, kissing him again.

Hunter kissed her back and gently pulled away. He then looked at her, almost as if the first time he laid eyes on her. She was beautiful, and she wanted to. He wanted to as well, but he didn't want to hurt her and go too far. He gently stroked her cheek, and Crystal smiled softly at him.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Crystal?" he asked. "Because once we start, it'll be hard to stop."

"I know," she said. "But, I'm sure I want to do this, Hunter. I love you. Very much. That's why...I want to do this."

"Okay. I love you too, Crystal. But-"

"Don't worry, Hunter. You won't hurt me," she said.

Hunter nodded his head, and Crystal pulled him into another kiss. Crystal never felt so sure about this. But, she knew it was time. She wanted to, and Hunter wanted to as well. He never thought this would come so soon. But, here it is. It was happening now. The two continued to kiss, and neither of them wanted to stop. The kiss got deep and passionate, and soon things got heated. The heat turned into a night filled with passion and love.


	23. Chapter 23

_"Are you sure you want to do this, Crystal?" he asked. "Because once we start, it'll be hard to stop."_

_"I know," she said. "But, I'm sure I want to do this, Hunter. I love you. Very much. That's why...I want to do this."_

_"Okay. I love you too, Crystal. But-"_

_"Don't worry, Hunter. You won't hurt me," she said._

Those words echoed through Hunter's head as he watched Crystal sleep. He never thought that he would do it with Crystal anytime soon. He was happy though. And she was too. Hunter gently caressed her cheek and smiled at her. She was so beautiful, and he didn't want to be apart from her. It seemed like forever when she went back home and he never saw her again after that. The day she came back, he thought it was all a dream. But, when he felt her against his body on that day, he knew it was real. That she had really come back. Hunter leaned over and kissed her forehead softly. He never thought that he would meet a girl like Crystal. And he agreed. It was no coincidence that he met Crystal with the Wind Rangers. It was fate. He could feel it. That this was meant to be, and that she was the one for him. He couldn't explain it, but it was a feeling that came over him when he first laid eyes on her. Of course, back then, he couldn't do anything at the time. When he first saw her was when he and Blake had entered Ninja Ops for the first time and went after Sensei. But when he saw her, everything stopped. But, he couldn't stop though. He had a mission to do with his brother. His vengeance came first, and he felt bad after what had happened. He didn't even go and say goodbye to her at Ninja Ops. He couldn't face her. But, he knew in his heart that he would have to face her again someday. And that was after he and the rest of the Rangers had returned from the island that Choobo had stranded them on. But when he had returned after facing tough times from being under control, he was happy to have seen her again, and this time on the same side. Crystal forgave him after what had happened, and he was glad that she didn't hold a grudge against him and Blake after what they did. And he was glad that she returned his feelings on that day when he confessed his love to her. Hunter moved closer to her, and held her in his arms. His lips touched her forehead, and he just laid there as he held her in his arms. He stayed like that until sleep finally took over.

* * *

_"The days of the Power Rangers will come to an end. The Power Rangers will cease to exist. The destruction is inevitable. You cannot change destiny."_

_Crystal looked around, wondering where the voice was coming from. She was out alone, and no one was around. The streets were empty, and so were the buildings. Her friends were nowhere to be seen. It made her feel uneasy. This dream was completely different from the ones she had before._

_"Your friends will be destroyed. And you will be left alone to suffer. You will be the last to be destroyed."_

_Just as Crystal took another step forward, everything around her either blew up or bursted into flames. It wasn't long until she noticed what was going on around her. People were dying, and monsters were all over the place, destroying whatever was left standing. She then saw not that far away from her, her friends getting badly beaten. They weren't in their Ranger form, and they were badly hurt._

_"No!" she cried._

_"The Power Rangers will soon cease to exist! And this planet will finally be ours!"_

_"No!"_

* * *

Crystal woken up, finding herself that she had just yelled out "no." The yell also woke Hunter up. He noticed that she was sweating, and breathing heavily. He pulled her back softly, which made her flinch a bit.

"Hey hey. It's okay," he said to her. "I'm here. I'm here."

Crystal looked back, and let out a small sigh of relief. She laid back down, and rested against Hunter's chest.

"Another dream?" he asked.

"Yeah. Just another dream," she said to him, wrapping her arms around him. "And the same voice in it as well."

Hunter closed his eyes and kissed her head softly. He then held her tight, and said, "Don't worry. Your dreams won't become reality. I promise, Crystal. Whatever happened in your dreams won't come true."

"I know it won't, Hunter," she said. "We Rangers won't let that happen."

"The thing is, only you and Tori have your Ranger powers back," he said. "Same goes for the other Rangers as well. Majority of us don't have our Ranger powers."

"You'll get them back," Crystal said, closing her eyes. "You'll have your Ranger powers back. I know you will."

"Come on. Let's get back to sleep. You've had a long day," Hunter said. "You need the rest."

"Yeah. I guess so."

Hunter and Crystal stayed as they were until sleep took over Crystal first. Once Hunter saw that she was finally asleep, he pulled the blanket up more to keep her warm. He kept his arms wrapped around her, and closed his eyes, with sleep taking over not long after. For once, Crystal had a good night sleep. No dream interrupted her sleep. And she was glad.

* * *

The next day couldn't have come any sooner. As soon as Crystal woke up, she found that Hunter was already up. She then noticed that there was another blanket on top of her. She sat up a bit, covering herself up in the blanket. It was a few seconds later that Hunter had entered the room, and he was carrying a tray of food, wearing only pajama pants. He smiled when he saw her up and awake.

"Hey. Morning, beautiful," he said to her, walking over to the bed with the tray.

"Morning, Hunter," she said. "You made breakfast?"

"Yeah. You were sound asleep, and I didn't want to wake you," he said, putting the tray in front of her. "Looked like you had a good night rest."

"I'm glad I did," she said. "I really needed it. Traveling from one place to another really took a lot out of me."

"Well, eat up," he told her. "Have a big day ahead of us. Lots of training today."

"Kinda figured as much," she said. "But, nothing wrong with training. Well, time to eat then."

Crystal smiled and ate breakfast. She shared some of it with Hunter, and he didn't argue. He ate with her until the plate was completely clean of food. Once they were done, Hunter brought the tray back down to the kitchen while Crystal washed herself up and got dressed. Once she was dressed, Hunter then washed himself up and got himself dressed. When they were ready, they both Ninja Streaked to Ninja Ops. At the entrance were Tori, Shane, Dustin, and Cam. They all waited for Blake. He arrived a few minutes after Hunter and Crystal arrived.

"Great. Everyone is here," said Dustin. "Let's get this training started."

"For once, I'm agreeing with Dustin," said Tori. "We don't have any time to waste. The sooner we start training, the better."

"Alright then. Let's get started," said Crystal.

Everyone entered the academy, and went to their training grounds that they loved to use back then when Lothor was around. Then again, he might be back again since the enemy is able to bring back almost everyone that wanted to take over Earth. They all went all out against each other, and nothing held back. Not even Crystal held herself back. She and Tori morphed into their Ranger form, and went all out against each other since they were the only ones on their team that still has their Ranger powers. Everyone trained their hardest today, and they didn't stop to take a break. They kept going at it until they were completely exhausted, which lasted until night fall. Sensei knew it was important for them to train, but he also knew that it was important to take a step back from things before overdoing it. He was worried that they would overdo it, especially Crystal now that she had found out that she was the one that had given every Ranger their powers.

"Rangers. You have done enough training for today," he said, appearing before them.

"We have to be ready though, Sensei," said Shane. "I mean, this enemy is completely different. And with the enemy being able to bring back old enemies, they'll bring back Lothor for sure."

"I understand your concern for wanting to protect the planet. And I'm eternally grateful that all of you are still willing to protect the planet, even with the four of you having no Ranger powers. But, you should also know when to take a rest. I know that when the final battle arrives, you will all be ready."

"I hope so," said Crystal. "I know you guys will be ready, but I'm just not too sure about me."

"You will be ready, Crystal," Blake told her. "I mean come on. Since when are you not ready. I mean, back when Hunter and I were after Sensei, you were ready to give your life up for him, even though you weren't that familiar with everything yet."

"You were even ready to give your life up for the people of Blue Bay Harbor when you decided to become a Ranger yourself," said Dustin. "You're willing to risk your life fighting any monster that threatens the people."

"Crystal. We all agree that you are more than ready when it comes to the final battle against this enemy," said Cam.

"Thanks guys. That means a lot to me."

"Hey. You believe in us, and we believe in you," said Tori. "We're friends. More than friends. Kinda like family."

"But then that would be weird with Hunter since we are dating," Crystal said, cracking a smile.

"Yeah. It would be," Hunter said, smiling with Crystal.

"Oh you know what I mean," Tori said, letting out a small laugh.

"I think I have a good plan to really get us ready," Crystal said.

"What is it?" asked Shane.

Crystal then took something out of her pocket, and showed it to them. It was the communicator that Adam had given her. She felt that now was the time for all of the Rangers to gather together for this battle that will determine the fate of the planet, and of the universe.

"Adam Park from Angel Grove gave me this," she said. "I believe you met him before, Tori. When you helped the Overdrive Rangers in San Angeles."

"Yeah. I remember him," Tori said. "He was a Black Ranger before."

"I believe it is time that we all gathered together. Not only that, but have all of us prepared and ready for this final battle."

"I could not agree more with you, Crystal," Sensei said. "You have certainly grown stronger since the last time you were here with us. And we are greatly pleased to have you here again. It was destiny that brought you to us, and destiny that you became a Power Ranger."

"I believe so too, Sensei," she said, smiling at everyone. "And I'm grateful that I was brought here. Now, let's bring together all of the Rangers. This is our greatest battle of all time. The greatest battle in history. Time to gather every single Power Ranger out there."

Crystal looked at her friends, to Sensei, and to Hunter. They all smiled at her, and nodded their heads. It was time for all of the Power Rangers to gather together for this battle that will be their toughest one ever. Just as Crystal was about to signal the Rangers, everyone put their hands on hers. She looked at them, and smiled. They were going to signal them together. And so they did. With just one press, the signal went out.

* * *

**Angel Grove**

Adam was with his friends, and they were all hanging around his place. Even Alpha was there. It was then that silence broke out when his communicator went off.

"There's the signal," he said, getting up. "Alpha. Time to get ready and meet up with the rest of the Power Rangers. I'm sure Trey of Triforia already received the signal."

"Ai yi yi yi yi yi yi yi! More Rangers! This is going to be the ultimate battle in history! What would Zordon say to this!" Alpha said. "But to see so many Power Rangers in one place...So touching."

"You ready guys?" he asked, turning to his friends.

"More than anything, Adam. The team is back together again."

* * *

**Aquitar**

"We're receiving a signal from Earth. It is gathering all of the Rangers to Earth for the greatest battle in history. And...all the Rangers are necessary to be there."

"Then we shall go. If all the Power Rangers are needed for this battle, then we must go and stop this great evil."

* * *

**KO-35**

"Hey, Andros. I got a signal from Adam. We're needed on Earth."

"What's going on?" Andros asked.

"The ultimate fight for Earth. And all the Rangers are needed. I'm sure the Phantom Ranger and Blue Senturion have been contacted."

"We have no time to waste then. Let's go."

* * *

**Mirinoi**

"Leo! We've received a signal from Earth. All of the Rangers are needed. And when I say all, I mean all of them."

"You mean all of the Rangers are going to be together in one place?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. This enemy is a tough one that all of the Rangers are needed."

"I guess its time to get the Quasar Sabers out then," said Leo. "Let's go. We have no time to waste."

* * *

**Mariner Bay**

"Carter! She gave the signal!" Joel said as he entered the main control room.

"Contact the others. We'll leave once we're all ready," he told Joel.

"On it."

* * *

**Silver Hills**

"Wes. Just received the signal. Time for us to head out," Eric said.

"Alright. Trip, you guys ready?" Wes said, looking at the monitor screen.

"Always ready to fight," Trip said with a smile on his face. "We'll see you soon!"

"Let's head out then."

* * *

**Turtle Cove**

"Merrick. What are you doing here?"

"Just something happened earlier, Cole," Merrick explained. "I met another Ranger, and she told me about a new enemy."

"A new enemy? In Turtle Cove?" Cole asked.

"Not just Turtle Cove. But everywhere else with the other Rangers."

"And that is why I am here."

Cole and Merrick turned around, and saw Princess Shayla walking towards them. She also had something with them. Their jackets and morphers.

"Princess Shayla," Merrick said.

"It is good to see you both. I have already told the others, and they are waiting for you two."

"Princess Shayla. You know what's going on?" Cole asked.

"Yes. I kept watch and I recognized the girl. I'm surprised you didn't, Merrick. She's the reincarnation of my sister."

"Your sister? Alice?"

"Yes. Now take your morphers and join the others. They know where they are meeting the other Rangers."

* * *

**Reefside**

"Tommy. Crystal just sent the signal. It's time."

"Alright. You ready guys?"

"We're always ready to fight evil, Dr. O."

"That's what I like to hear. Let's go."

* * *

**Newtech City (Year 2030)**

"Commander Cruger. We're receiving a signal. It's coming from the year 2011."

"Who is the sender?" Cruger asked.

"There are two different names. One of them is Crystal, the White Ice Ranger. And the other...Sir. I think you need to take a look at this."

Cruger got up and took a look at the profile of both Crystal and the other name.

"Wait a minute...The flow of history is changing. It says here that...It's Bo. Bo and Crystal are the same person."

"Bo? One of your comrades?"

"Yes. And according to the signal and reports in her profile, all the Rangers are needed."

"I'll call them."

"And I'll go and find Jack. Once a Ranger, always a Ranger. I'm sure Sam and the Nova Ranger have also read the archives."

* * *

**Briarwood**

"Udonna. We're receiving a signal. It's from Crystal but there's another name...Casta."

"Casta? The one that helped fight in the great war long ago, Leanbow?" Udonna asked.

"Now I remember. Crystal is the spitting image of Casta. Casta may have died during the fight, but it looks like she was reincarnated," said Leanbow.

"What are you guys talking about?" Nick asked.

"I'm sure all will be explained later. But right now, we have to meet up with Crystal and the other Rangers. The time has come to fight this enemy face to face."

"Then we have no time to waste."

* * *

**San Angeles**

"Mack. Crystal just sent the signal. It's time."

"Alright. Time for us to go, guys! The Rangers are back in action!"

* * *

**Ocean Bluff**

"Um. Guys. The television set is going crazy," Fran said.

The Rangers went upstairs and saw that it was a signal from Crystal.

"It seems it is time for us to head out and meet up with her. The final battle is approaching," said RJ.

"Alright. Let's go guys. The Jungle Rangers are on their way, Crystal," said Casey.

* * *

**Corinth (Year 2018)**

"Dr. K. Um. There's a strange signal coming from your computers."

"Ziggy. I told you not to touch anything," Dr. K said, walking toward her computers.

"I didn't touch anything. It just started making strange noises. And a name popped up. Someone named...well, just the letter S."

"What?"

Dr. K typed in a few keywords then heard the signal and saw the letter.

"It can't be."

"What is it?"

"I'll explain later. We have to get the others. The Rangers are needed again."

"Wait what?" Ziggy said, completely surprised at what Dr. K had just said.

"Let's go!"

* * *

**Blue Bay Harbor**

"Alright. Let's get ourselves ready as well," Crystal said. "I'm sure the others are on their way to meet up with us."

"So, Crystal. Exactly where are we meeting them?" asked Dustin.

"Yeah. I'm quite curious about where we're meeting them," said Shane.

"We're meeting them where the first Power Rangers of Earth first formed," she said. "We're meeting the Rangers in Angel Grove."

* * *

**Author's Note**

I hope you guys enjoyed my story. As you can tell, the story is going to reach its climax soon. And I hope you all are looking forward to that. Now, I have created two polls and both are on my profile. Please take a look at it, and cast your votes in. It is highly mandatory for it does require the reader's vote in order for me to make the climax of this fanfic the best one I have ever made. Please and thank you to those who have cast their votes. And look forward to the climax for it will be the best one I have ever made in a Power Rangers fanfic.


	24. Chapter 24

"We're meeting all of the Power Rangers in Angel Grove," Crystal told them. "It is where the first Power Rangers of Earth formed."

"Seriously? We're going to meet the first Power Rangers?" Dustin said with a wide smile on his face. "Oh dude this is going to awesome!"

"Then let's pack up," Crystal said. "We've got no time to waste."

Everyone agreed, and they all left to gather their things together. They packed the necessities and stayed in their ninja gear. This was their biggest battle, and they know that they can't afford to lose this fight.

"I never thought that this day would come," Sensei said as they all gathered around the entrance of the Wind Ninja Academy. "You Rangers are fighting someone more powerful than Lothor. I never thought the day would come when all the Power Rangers would have to gather together to protect the planet and the galaxy."

"And I never thought that I once was Zordon's daughter that helped create the Power Rangers. Or at least every single Rangers," said Crystal.

"I hope that all of you come back safely," Sensei told them. "But I have faith that you will be able to defeat this enemy."

"Don't worry, Sensei. We'll make sure to come back," said Shane. "All of us. Even you, Crystal."

Crystal looked at her friends, and smiled at them. She was glad that she met them, and now with this final battle, she has no regrets. Especially when she has Hunter by her side, she really has no regrets.

"We'll see you after the battle is over, Sensei," Crystal said. "Let's go, Rangers."

They all said their goodbyes to Sensei, and Kapri and Marah made it in time to see them off. They used the Ninja Red Eye to travel to Angel Grove. They all arrived deep in the rocky mountains of Angel Grove, and they were wondering where they were. Crystal turned around, and saw a destroyed building standing there. It was destroyed, but she felt a great power source still remaining within it.

"Hey. Is this Angel Grove?" Dustin asked.

"Doesn't look like it," said Blake.

"We're on the outskirts of Angel Grove," said Crystal. "High in the mountains that overlooks the city itself."

They all turned around and looked at Crystal. They didn't ask how she knew where they were, only because they know of her memories of her past lives. Crystal touched the wall, and memories started to overflow in her head. She nearly collapsed if Hunter hadn't caught her.

"Hey. You okay?" he asked her, helping her stand up.

"Yeah. Just memories flowing through my head once I touched the wall," she said. "This building here...It use to be the Command Center for the first Power Rangers of Earth."

"Whoa. You mean this was the first Command Center?" Dustin asked.

"Yes. It is where Zordon and Alpha 5 resided," Crystal told them. "It was here that the first Power Rangers of Earth were formed. Five teenagers with attitude."

"Well, at least the attitude part remains within the Rangers," Tori said with a smile.

The statement made everyone laugh, but it was true though. Every Ranger team were teenagers with attitude.

"It was the Command Center for the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers till the Turbo Rangers," she said.

"What happened though?" Blake asked.

"An evil space pirate Divatox found it, and launched an all out attack on the Center," she said. "Zordon and Alpha 5 returned to Eltar just after the original Turbo Rangers graduated high school. Dimitria and Alpha 6 took their place, but Dimitria left with the Blue Senturion to help Zordon back on Eltar. Just after they left, Divatox struck. And this is the result of that attack."

"Can't believe it," said Shane. "I mean, Ninja Ops was rebuilt after Lothor's attack. But how come this place wasn't? Didn't they come back?"

"The Turbo Rangers, who are now the Space Rangers, left in order to find Zordon after hearing he got captured by Dark Spector, the former Monarch of Evil," Crystal continued. "No one has been here since. But...it's strange though."

"What's strange, Crystal?" asked Tori.

"For some reason, I can still feel a strong power source from it," she said. "I don't know how, but I just do. And getting this events from the past flowing into my head...Even stranger. Never thought I would get that kind of ability."

"Looks like we need to catch up then."

Everyone turned around, and out from the corner of the mountain appeared Adam. Behind him stood the original Power Rangers, the Rangers that had succeeded them, along with Tommy Oliver and the Dino Rangers. The ones standing before them were Jason Lee Scott, Zack Taylor, Trini Kwan, Kimberly Hart, Billy Cranston, Aisha Campbell, Rocky DeSantos, Katherine Hillard, Tanya Sloan, Kira Ford, Connor McKnight, Trent Fernandez, and Ethan James.

"Hey. Good to see you again, Tori," said Kira.

"Nice to see you too, Kira. Adam," Tori replied.

"This place sure brings back memories," said Jason.

"Yeah. I have a lot of explaining to do for every one of you," Crystal said. "But, I'll save that story later when all the Rangers are here. For now, let's rebuild this place."

"What? Rebuild the Command Center?" said Billy. "But how?"

"I believe you were able to do so before. After you destroyed Ivan Ooze, and revived Zordon."

"Hey. She's right. But, we don't have our powers anymore," said Tommy.

Crystal shook her head and smiled at them all.

"Why you do have your powers. You've always had your Ranger powers. You may not be Power Rangers, but you still have power. At least, that's what my friends here used to defeat Lothor after losing their Ranger powers. You'll never lose your powers. You'll always have them. Right inside here."

Crystal placed a hand over her heart, and smiled at them. Her friends smiled at her, and everyone looked at one another. They all nodded in agreement, and looked back at her.

"Alright guys. Let's do this," said Jason. "Let's rebuild the Command Center."

Everyone agreed, and they all formed a circle around the Center. Hunter let Crystal go, and she told him that she was fine now. Once everyone stood around the Command Center, they all lifted their hands and joined together. They then closed their eyes, and focused their energies together. It was then that from each one of them, in the middle of their chests, a small ball of light formed. Everyone opened their eyes as each of their own ball of light joined together in the center of the Power Chamber. Then they all split together, and became smaller balls of light, almost looking like fireflies. Everyone stood back as they watched the Command Center being put back together by itself from their Power. They looked around them as the different pieces of the Power Chamber were going back together, rebuilding itself into the Power Chamber that the first Power Rangers of Earth had used back when Rita awoke after a 10 thousand year slumber. Everyone stared in awe when they saw the Power Chamber being rebuilt, especially the original Rangers, remembering all of the memories that they have made during their time as Rangers, and their time with Zordon and Alpha.

The wreckage was disappearing as the Power Chamber rebuilt itself. The Rangers couldn't help but smile, glad that their powers were able to restore the first Command Center of Earth. Crystal couldn't help but feel that Cam would have a field day once he saw the inside of the Chamber. In a matter of minutes, the Command Center was rebuilt, and all the wreckage was no longer around them. Crystal took one step forward, but collapsed. Hunter saw this and caught her before she hit the ground. Her friends gathered around, while the others stayed where they were, giving Crystal some air.

"Crystal. Crystal. What's wrong?" he asked, holding her up in his arms.

"I don't know," she said, her breathing being now heavy. "I just feel suddenly light headed."

"Hand me your bag, bro," Blake said.

Hunter nodded his head, and took off his pack and handed it over to Blake. He then lifted Crystal, and carried her on his back.

"It's okay, Crystal. I got you," he told her. "Just let me know when you want me to put you down."

"Okay," she said, wrapping her arms around him. "Thanks, Hunter."

"Let's bring her inside," Tommy suggested. "We can run some tests on her and see if we can find anything."

Everyone agreed, and they entered the Power Chamber. All of them did. The inside looked like how it was before Divatox destroyed it. It was still the same, and the controls were running and operational. The only thing missing was someone being in the tube. First it was Zordon, and then Dimitria. Zordon was gone, and no one knew where Dimitria was. She left Earth to help aid Zordon with his fight against the Evil Alliance. But since both Dark Spector and the Evil Alliance were destroyed, Dimitria must have gone back home once the fight was over and with Zordon no longer part of the universe. Nostalgia filled through the original Rangers, and those who had entered the Command Center. So much has changed, but so many memories were forever remained within the walls of the Center. The story still continues with the Rangers.

"Bring Crystal over here," Billy said, powering up the med-table.

Hunter nodded his head, and went over to where Billy was. He then carefully laid her down, and she let out a deep breath. She still felt a bit lightheaded, but just laid there and tried to get her strength back. Something was definitely happening to her. She could feel it, and Hunter could tell that something was wrong with her. This was the first time that she saw her collapse like that after using her power to help restore the Command Center. Her team mates could tell that this was something new to her, and that her body was reacting to it as well. No one else knew what was going on but just her team mates. Only they knew because they are the ones that have known Crystal the longest. They all just met her recently, so they don't know what is going on with her at all.

"Alright. I'm running a diagnostics on her now," Billy told them, entering something into the computers.

Hunter nodded and held onto her hand. He looked at her, and she looked at him. She smiled at him, and so did he as he gently caressed her cheek with his fingers.

"I'll be okay, Hunter," she said softly to him. "I'll be okay. Just never thought I would get this way afterwards."

"Hang in there, Crystal," he told her. "Just hang in there. You just rest for now. We'll let you know when everyone has arrived here. It may be a little crowded, but at least you'll know that everyone has arrived."

"Well, it looks like she is fine," Billy told them. "Probably just exhausted from helping rebuild the Command Center. She just needs rest to gather back her strength."

"Alright. That's good to know," said Tori. "Thanks, Billy."

"You hear that?" Hunter told her. "Go on and get some rest, Crystal. We'll let you know when the other Rangers arrive."

Crystal didn't say anything but just nodded her head. She closed her eyes, and in a matter of minutes, she was fast asleep. Hunter stayed by her side, holding onto her hand, while everyone else talked to each other. Some of them caught up with each other after not seeing each other for years. Some introduced each other, and talked about each other's different Ranger powers. But, everyone wanted to know about Crystal. For those who didn't know, they were all told who she was exactly. They told them everything about Crystal. And they were very surprised as to the news. They couldn't believe that she created the Power Rangers, and that she was once Zordon's daughter. They just couldn't believe it.

"You think that also explains why that she collapsed like that?" asked Kimberly.

"It seems probable enough," said Billy. "I mean, that explains why she was more exhausted than the rest of us. She has more power than us, and probably used more than needed when rebuilding this place."

"Probably. That's Crystal for you though," said Dustin. "She's always full of surprises. Always."

"Yeah. But, she's a great ally to us," said Cam. "And a good friend."

"That she is," said Shane. "She really is a good friend. We would be lost without her. Heck, I don't know what would have happened if we haven't met her."

"I know I would definitely be lost without her," Hunter said. "She's everything to me. I'd do anything to protect her."

"We all would, Hunter," said Blake. "We all would do anything to protect her and each other."

"Back when she was brainwashed into being the Dark Ranger, I thought we had lost her," Hunter said. "I can never forget that day. And I still regret of not being there for her when she was ambushed."

"Hey. Chill, Hunter," said Shane. "It wasn't your fault. We managed to get Crystal back though from the darkness that was inside her. It was a risky move, of course. But, we did manage to get her back."

"Yeah. We sure did."

"She sure was brutal though when she was the Dark Ranger," said Dustin. "I'm just glad that it's all in the past now and don't have to worry about that again."

Everyone couldn't help but just laugh at Dustin's remark. They were glad that they got Crystal back from the darkness that day, even though it meant taking a gamble with Crystal's very life as well. If Crystal wasn't there at the time when the Wind Ninja Academy was taken by Lothor, things would've been completely different. They were sure that they wouldn't be standing in the first Command Center of Earth with the very first Power Rangers, and having conversations with them. But, would the enemy be there as well if they haven't met Crystal too? They knew that things would've been completely different if Crystal hadn't entered their lives. They were glad that she had come into their lives, especially Hunter. He had found the one he would like to spend the rest of his life with. He found someone who could understand him, and someone he could say those three words to. Crystal was not only his best friend, but also the one he would give up his life for. All the Ninja Rangers would give up their life to protect each other, even Crystal. And they knew that Crystal would do the same thing for them. She really is a true friend to them, and a great ally for all the Rangers.

"She's a great friend who is always willing to risk her life for us and for the planet," said Tori. "And we'd do the same thing for her. Always. She's our friend, and we wouldn't let anything happen to her."

"And it sure took great amount of time to gather all of us together," said Tommy. "I never thought that there would be a day where all the Power Rangers would gather together to fight a single enemy."

"Don't forget that this enemy can also bring back all of our former enemies back to life," said Shane. "It will take all of the Rangers to defeat the new enemy, and our old ones. Just a single team of Rangers isn't enough for this fight."

"You can count on that."

Everyone turned, and there stood at the entrance were the Space Rangers. T.J., Cassie, Ashley, Carlos, Andros and Zhane. Also stood with them was Karone, who use to be the Pink Galaxy Ranger, but is now the Purple Space Ranger.

"Hey. It's great to see you guys again," said Cassie. "It sure has been a long time."

"Yeah. It definitely has," said Adam.

"Hey! Don't forget me!"

Now entering the Command Center was someone that no one recognized.

"Guys! It's me! Justin!"

"Whoa! Justin! You sure grew!" said Rocky.

"Justin! It's great to see you again!" said Katherine, as she ran towards him, giving him a big hug.

"Boy is it great to see you guys again!" Justin said. "Who is that?"

Justin pointed out Crystal, seeing how it was strange to see someone laying down, and also out. They explained to Justin and to the Space Rangers who she was, and what had happened earlier. Now they understood how the Command Center was rebuilt since no one had come back here since Divatox destroyed it and when they heard the news of Zordon's capture from Dark Spector. It was then that Andros, Zhane and Karone remembered how the Astro Morphers were created long ago during the fight against Dark Spector and how the first Space Rangers came to be, just like Zordon's Power Rangers.

"I remember hearing stories about the creator, and Zordon once saying that his daughter was reincarnated so many times, creating a new Ranger in each reincarnation," said Andros. "Never thought the day would come that we would meet her. Especially now."

"Sensei said that she was meant to come back to the Wind Ninja Academy," said Tori. "And we believe she was reborn in order to fight this enemy for they have to finally settle things once and for all."

"If there is one thing I learned about being a Power Ranger, its that things always happen for a reason," said T.J.

"Definitely," said Cassie. "It's always fate. Never a coincidence for us Rangers."

"That's for sure," said Kimberly. "I remember how we first reacted when we became Earth's first Power Rangers."

"I thought it was some weird dream since we were talking to a giant head," said Zack. "But, I'm glad that we became the Power Rangers. Just wish Zordon was still here."

"He is still here. He's inside us," said Tommy. "Still guiding us along the way."

"Don't forget Dimitria," said Justin. "And the Blue Senturion. And Alpha."

"Oh no! Alpha!" said Adam. "I completely forgot about him! I left him behind!"

"Adam! How could you leave Alpha behind!" said Aisha.

"I was just in a rush," he said. "But we better find him. His circuits are going to go crazy once he finds the Command Center rebuilt."

"Come on. I'll help you find him," said Billy.

"Be careful you two," said Katherine.

Adam and Billy left the Center, and went out to find Alpha. They were sure Alpha would get himself lost since he hasn't been at the Command Center in years. This is going to be one reunion that no one will ever forget. It didn't take long for them to find Alpha for he kept crying out loud, wondering where Adam went.

"Alpha! Over here!" Adam called out.

"Adam! Ai yi yi. Why did you leave me behind?"

"Sorry. I was excited to see everyone again."

"It's good to see you again, Alpha," said Billy.

"Ai yi yi yi yi yi yi yi! Billy! Bless my circuits, it's so great to see you again after all these years!"

Alpha went up to Billy and gave him a hug. Billy let out a small laugh, and hugged Alpha.

"It's great to see you too, Alpha. It sure has been a long time since we last saw each other."

Just then, two blasts came out of nowhere. They were under attack.

"Mastadon!"

Adam morphed, and got his Power Axe out.

"Billy. Take Alpha back to the Command Center."

"On it. Come on, Alpha. We'll explain everything later."

Alpha didn't ask any questions, but just followed Billy.

"Well well well. It's the Black Mighty Morphin Power Ranger."

"Now now, Mindy. Calm yourself."

"You're the enemy, aren't you!" Adam said. "We won't let you have your way."

It was the Magus Sisters, and Adam was out on his own.

"Hold it. I would like to face this one myself."

The Magus Sisters turned, and surprised to see who it was. They all got down on one knee and bowed.

"M'lady. A surprise to see you here."

"Thought it would be necessary since the final battle is approaching."

"So you're the one!" Adam said. "You're the one that brought Goldar back."

"Yes. And soon, the Power Rangers will be no more. You'll be the first."


	25. Chapter 25

"So you're the one!" Adam said. "You're the one that brought Goldar back."

"Yes. And soon, the Power Rangers will be no more. You'll be the first."

* * *

Back at the Command Center...

"Adam is in trouble..."

Everyone turned, and saw that Crystal was awake. She got up from the bed, and started to head out. It was then that the alarm went off.

"Never thought I would hear that again," said Justin.

On the viewing screen, it showed Adam, and the Magus Sisters. It also showed one person no one has seen before.

"That must be the one behind it all," said Tori.

"Adam needs help," said Crystal. "We don't know just how powerful is this enemy. We can't let her destroy Adam."

Crystal took another step forward, but fell to her knees. Hunter helped her up, but Crystal just continued to walk.

"Crystal wait. You can't go," Hunter told her. "You're still too weak after restoring the Command Center. You need to rest."

"I can't rest," she said. "I just can't. Adam needs help, and this enemy also knows me. It's about time that we meet face to face."

"But you can barely stand," said Tori. "Let alone walk. You need to save your energy."

"I'll be fine," she told them with a smile. "I swear I will. But I can't just sit back and watch as every one of you go out to help Adam. I'm going too. Not only as a Power Ranger, but also as a friend."

No one said anything. Not even Hunter. He knew her too well. Once she was set on going out to help a friend, regardless of her condition, there was no stopping her. Even if she was near the brink of death, she would use every ounce of strength she had left just to help out a comrade. A friend. Anyone.

"We'll come with you," said Jason. "We may not have our Ranger powers, but we won't just sit back and watch one of our friends get destroyed. With or without our Ranger powers, we still stick together. No matter what."

"You're not going out there alone," said Trini. "Adam is our friend too. And we're always there for each other."

"Power Rangers stick together," said Andros.

"Alright," she said, smiling at all of them. "Let's go help Adam."

Everyone nodded, and Billy had brought Alpha back to the Command Center.

"Ai yi yi! The Command Center is rebuilt!"

"We'll be right back, Alpha," said Zack.

"Zack! Kimberly! Trini! Jason! Everyone! Bless my circuits. It's so good to see everyone again," Alpha said.

"We'll explain everything once we return," said T.J. "Right now, Adam needs help."

"Be careful, Rangers."

Crystal, Tori, Kira, Justin and the Space Rangers had morphed. Alpha stayed inside the Command Center, and watched from the viewing screen. He couldn't believe the number of Rangers in one area. This was definitely a moment to be recognized in history. Alpha also knew that Zordon would be so happy to see this event happening. So many Rangers gathered together in one place, joined together to defeat a strong evil force.

* * *

Adam tried to fight off this enemy, but she was just too powerful. The Magus Sisters just stood back, not wanting to get in the way. They wanted to be around when all the Rangers were destroyed all at once. Adam was brought to the point of exhaustion. He had trouble just standing up. He wasn't sure how long he was going to last.

"Say goodbye to your Ranger powers!"

She extended her hand, and an energy wave came at Adam. He was too weak to get out of the way, and he felt his Ranger powers leave. Once she had moved her arm, he had completely demorphed. He had lost his Ranger powers again.

"One Ranger power gone," she said. "Now say goodbye, Black Ranger."

"I don't think so!"

From behind Adam had appeared Ninja Beams from Tori and Crystal.

"So...you finally show yourself," Crystal said, having her ninja sword out in front of her.

"Adam. You okay?" Jason asked, helping him up.

"She took my Ranger powers," he said weakly.

"What?" said Zack. "She took your powers?"

"We finally meet," said Crystal. "Who are you exactly? Cause I know for sure that I've never seen your face."

"And that is where you are right, Crystal Lueva. Or should I say Crystal Shidou."

"How do you know my real last name!"

"I've been watching you for a long, long time, Crystal."

"And how long ago?"

"When you first arrived to Blue Bay Harbor."

"Which was the same time Lothor arrived."

"Exactly. I wasn't expecting someone from another world to arrive."

"But how do you know my real last name? I've never told anyone."

"When the darkness was inside you. Of course, you can't remember that time. You were too consumed by darkness. Now, enough talk. Give me your Ranger Powers!"

"Never! We'll meet again. Ninja Smoke Screen!"

Crystal waved her arm, and they all disappeared when the smoke appeared. The enemy only laughed and left with the Magus Sisters. Crystal was right that they will meet again. And that next time would be the final battle.

* * *

The Rangers had made it back to the Command Center. Jason and Zack laid Adam down on the med table. Alpha examined his morpher, and confirmed that his Ranger powers were gone. They were taken.

"So the enemy can also steal our Powers," said Ashley. "How?"

"She just raised her arm and just took it," Adam explained. "I don't know how she was able to do so."

"Sounds completely different from when Lothor took our powers," said Cam. "He used my Samurai Amulet to absorb all of our Powers. Except Crystal and Tori still have their's, of course."

"The enemy is smart," said Crystal. "A lot smarter than I thought. She's been watching all of us. So...she's been the source of everything for every Rangers. All the villains each of us has faced...were only pawns. And now she appears to finish what they failed to do. And that's the destruction of all Power Rangers."

"Don't worry, Crystal. At least now we know the identity of the enemy," said Kira. "And know something else of what she can do."

"We have to be extra careful this time," said Andros. "She can easily take away our Ranger powers. Who knows what else she can do. She has the power to revive our old enemies. It'll be great trouble for all of us if everyone was brought back and we had to fight them once more. It'll be even difficult to defeat them all. Especially with her out in the open now. She can take our Ranger powers while we're busy fighting our old enemies."

"Andros is right," said Carlos. "We can't let her take our Ranger powers."

"She won't get our powers so easily," said Crystal. "She will be stopped. No matter...what..."

Hunter ran over to Crystal, catching her before she hit the floor. She had lost consciousness once more.

"Whoa. Hang in there, Crystal. I got you," he said, carrying her in his arms again.

Tori took Crystal's pack, and unfolded her sleeping bag. Alpha took out a pillow, and placed it on the floor next to it. Hunter carefully laid her down, and wrapped her in her sleeping bag.

"Something must be happening to her if she keeps losing consciousness like this," said Trent. "Has this ever happened before?"

"Nope. It hasn't until now," said Shane.

"We should find out what's going on with her," said Ethan. "I mean, it isn't normal for her to become this weak."

"It definitely isn't," said Alpha. "But, she somehow seems familiar. Like I've seen her in the archives during my time with Zordon."

"Oh. Right. You weren't there when she first showed up in Angel Grove," Adam said. "And you weren't here earlier when we were told more about her. She's the reincarnation of Zordon's daughter."

"Ai yi yi! Bless my circuits! If Zordon were here, he would be happy to see her again!" Alpha said. "I thought I remembered her from somewhere. Zordon has told me about his daughter many times, and I saw her pictures before."

"I wonder why Zordon didn't mention that he had a daughter," said Kimberly. "I mean, we really didn't know until now about her."

"Zordon thought it was more important to have you focused on fighting Rita, Lord Zedd, the Machine Empire and Divatox," said Alpha. "He wanted to tell you about his daughter and the one who really created the Power Coins, but he just couldn't bring himself to tell you."

"He really missed her whenever he talked about her...didn't he?" asked Billy. "Right?"

"Yes, you are right, Billy. He thought he would see her again after you five became Earth's Power Rangers. But, she never appeared. She was his only daughter. And they were really close."

"Zordon was never really one to talk about something personal," said Trini. "He never really talked about his life before."

"It would be great to see him again," said Zack. "Still find it hard to believe that he's no longer here with us. I know he's with us in spirit, but..."

"We know what you mean, Zack," said Jason. "I miss him too. We all do. He was a great mentor to all of us. And we can never forget what he has done for us. Out of everyone on this planet, he chose us to become the world's first Power Rangers."

"I remember how all of us except Jason didn't want to do it," said Trini. "But that was before Rita attacked us. Our lives have changed since then."

"Yeah. And then we were chosen to take your place," said Aisha. "I was still surprised that you were Power Rangers, and then Zordon chose us to replace you three."

"Then you asked me to take your place as the Yellow Zeo Ranger, Aisha," said Tanya. "It was a real honor to become a Power Ranger and help save the planet. In the process, I managed to find my parents."

"And then high school graduation came for you guys," said Justin. "You went off to college while I stayed behind with the new team of Turbo Rangers."

"And Divatox sure was a tough one," said T.J. "She sure was a diva too, like her name spoke. She hated it every time we ruined her plans."

"But, I still can't believe that they were able to find the Power Chamber," said Carlos. "And then the news about Zordon being captured by Dark Spector."

"And that's when we met," said Andros. "Then Zhane woke up after a while. I thought I lost you that day."

"How could you? You took care of me," Zhane said. "If you haven't, then I would've died that day."

"And then we found out that you were my long lost brother," said Karone. "I couldn't believe that I was lied to for many years, and I've done so much that caused so much trouble for you."

"Hey. You're making up for the time that was lost," Andros said, rubbing his little sister's head. "You're a Power Ranger now. You're one of us. And I'm proud of you. Always have and always will. Heck. You helped the Galaxy Rangers after Kendrix died and she asked you to take her place. You've done a lot to make up for what you did as Astronema. And you did it all on your own too."

"Can't believe so much has happened throughout the years," said Ashley. "I mean, who would've thought that all the Rangers would gather in one place. Let alone in the place where it all started."

"Yeah. I can't believe it myself," said Cassie.

"But just goes to show that we need to be together for this ultimate battle."

Everyone turned, and saw that Leo and Mike Corbett, Damon Henderson, Kai Chen, Maya, and Kendrix Morgan stand at the entrance. Alpha stood next to Leo.

"I saw them coming from the screen, and thought I would show them the way in," he said.

"Leo. It's great to see you again," said Andros.

"I never thought I would be standing in this Command Center," Leo said. "It's a real honor to be fighting alongside all of you. Especially Earth's first Power Rangers."

"Thanks again for what you've done in my place, Karone," Kendrix said, giving her a hug. "You did well in taking my place as the Pink Galaxy Rangers."

"I was glad to have helped," she said. "It was an honor to fight in your place."

"Man. Still hard to believe that we're fighting alongside every single Power Ranger that ever existed," said Damon. "I mean, a great evil that can revive our enemies? That only means Trakeena will be back. And maybe even her father Scorpius."

"I wouldn't be surprised. We already received the alert that the demons are back."

Everyone turned and saw the Lightspeed Rangers. Carter Grayson, Dana and Ryan Mitchell, Jowl Rowlings, Chad Lee, and Kelsey Winslow.

"Welcome to the Command Center of the first Power Rangers, Carter," Jason said, greeting them. "Good to see you again."

"Same to you, Jason. Tommy. Sure has been a while," Carter said.

"Hey! Don't forget me!"

Now entering were Wes Collins and Eric Myers. Followed behind them were people who wore white suits. Jen Scotts, Lucas Kendall, Trip, and Katie Walker. The Time Force rangers. Wes and Eric being today's Power Rangers, and the rest being from the year 3000.

"We already informed Wes of what was going on since the future was changing constantly," said Jen. "We know who Crystal is. We know that she is the reincarnation of the one who created the Power Rangers. Each one of us. It's a great honor to be working with the one who created the Chrono Morphers."

"And it is a great honor to be working along side you," said Shane.

"Power Rangers stick together. With all of us working together, we'll be unstoppable and defeat this enemy."

It was now Cole Evans, Danny Delgado, Alyssa Enrile, Taylor Earhardt, Max Cooper, and Merrick Baliton. They were the Wild Force Rangers. But, they weren't expecting Princess Shayla to come along with them.

"Hello, Power Rangers. I am Princess Shayla. Long ago, I was the little sister of one of your friend's past lives. It is a great honor to be in your presence."

"She wanted to come along," Merrick told them. "She wanted to see her sister again. Well, the reincarnation of her sister."

"It's no problem with us, man," said Dustin.

Just then two portals had opened up, and the Time Force Rangers went outside. Coming through the portals were the S.P.D Rangers, and also the RPM Power Rangers. Dr. K was also there with them, along with Sam and the Nova Ranger appearing out of the second portal. Even Kat Manx and Jack came along. Except, Jack was back in his red ranger outfit. They wanted to do it for old times sake and then go back to their regular lives again. Jack Landors, Sky Tate, Bridge Carson, Elizabeth "Z" Delgado, Sydney "Syd" Drew, Scott Truman, Flynn McAllistair, Summer Landsdown, Ziggy Grover, Gem and Gemma, Dillon and his sister Tenaya.

"I guess we're not the only ones from the future," said Jen. "We're the Time Force Rangers of the Year 3000."

"S.P.D Rangers. My name is Anubis Doggie Cruger. And this here is my team. It is an honor to fight along side all of the Power Rangers."

"And I'm Dr. K. And these are my friends. Also the Power Rangers from Corinth City."

"We picked them up along the way. A small time portal opened up and they popped through," said Sam.

"I can't believe that there are other Power Rangers," said Ziggy. "I mean, I thought we were the only ones. I mean come on! So many Power Rangers gathered all in one place."

"We'll explain more inside," Wes told them. "It's safer in the Command Center than out here. Follow us."

The Time Force Rangers led the S.P.D Rangers and RPM Rangers inside the commander. Doggie and Kat had seen the archives of the first Command Center, but never did they think of actually being inside it. Dr. K, Gem and Gemma were amazed with the technology that was inside the place. It was then that they noticed Crystal laying there.

"Bo," said Doggie. "No...It isn't Bo, but looks just like her."

"Same with-" Gem started.

"Our friend Dr. S." Gemma finished.

"This must be S's past life," Dr. K said. "It's been so long. She is the spitting image of her."

"Crystal is the reincarnate of every person that fought each evil," Tori explained to them. "We found it hard to believe, but she's still our friend."

"S was the one who helped create the Ranger program," Dr. K explained. "She, Gem and Gemma were my first friends. Although...S wasn't as lucky as Gem, Gemma and I were. We lost her after Venjix was released."

"Grumm got Bo before S.P.D was formed on Earth," Doggie said.

"Okay. Is anyone else bugged that there is a talking dog in front of us?" said Dustin.

"It's fine. He's the one that trained us all," said Jack. "This is Doggie. Our mentor and the Shadow Ranger."

Not long after, everyone heard the horn of a train. One that sounded very close by. Tori went outside to check to see who it was, and it was the Mystic Force Rangers. Daggeron, Leanbow, Udonna, Xander Bly, Vida and Madison Rocca, Chip Thorn, and Nick Russell.

"Hey. Good to see you again, Xander," Tori said.

"Same with you, Tori," Xander replied. "Hope we're not late."

"Just in time. Almost all the other Rangers are here. Just waiting on the Overdrive Rangers and the others."

"Did someone say Overdrive?"

Everyone looked up to see that the Operation Overdrive Rangers have arrived in the S.H.A.R.K. Out of the jet came Mack Hartford and his dad Andrew Hartford, Dax Lo, Ronny Robinson, Will Aston, Rose Ortiz and Tyzonn.

"Hey. Good to see you again, Tori. Xander," said Mack. "Sure has been a while. Where's Crystal?"

"Inside. Come on in."

"Hey. Don't count us out."

Now arriving were the Jungle Fury Rangers. Casey Rhodes, Theo Martin, Lily Chilman, RJ, and Dominic Hargan. Also with them were Camille and Jarrod, fellow friends and students at Pai Zhua.

"We're the Jungle Fury Rangers. Hope we're on time."

"Yeah. You sure are," Tori said, smiling at them. "Time to debrief everyone then."

Everyone followed Tori inside the Command Center, and were also amazed on the inside. Everyone started to introduce one another, and the Alien Rangers of Aquitar appeared on the screen. They would arrive when the battle came for they can't survive without water, of course. Their life force were completely different from the Rangers. The Ninja Storm Rangers debriefed everyone on the situation, and left no detail out. They fully explained everything and what happened recently with Adam.

"All in all, it looks like all the Power Rangers are here," said Tommy. "Can't believe this day has come that all Rangers have to come together to destroy just one villain."

"Not just any villain," said Jason. "One that can revive our old enemies."

"Which is why it is necessary to make sure that the enemy doesn't win this battle."

Everyone turned, and it was Crystal's voice. Except, she wasn't awake. Her spirit had come out, and had entered the energy tube that once held Zordon.

"Crystal?" said Hunter.

"This is no battle against evil now. It is not an ordinary battle anymore. All of our fights have led up to this moment. This time...It is war against this enemy. And we must not fail. Or else it truly will be the end for the planet, and for the Power Rangers, including me. This is the final battle for all of us. It is now or never. This is the greatest battle in history for all us Power Rangers. The enemy can't have their way with this planet. If Earth falls, then everything else will. We can't let that happen. Are you ready Power Rangers? This is the final fight for the safety and security of not only Earth, but the whole universe. Are you ready to fight the greatest battle ever? Are you ready to fight to the end?"


	26. Chapter 26

"Are you ready to fight to the end?"

"We're willing to fight to the end," Hunter told her. "Once a Ranger..."

"Always a Ranger" all of them said.

"This won't be an easy fight for all of you," she told them. "Some of us might not make it back."

"That's a chance we are all willing to take," said Jason. "The fate of the planet and the universe depends on us Power Rangers."

"We can't back down," said Ashley.

"And we never will," said Leo. "The Power Rangers will always be around to fight evil and protect the people."

"No fight against evil is ever an easy one," said Scott. "But with this many Rangers..."

"Anything is possible," said Nick. "The Power Rangers never give up."

"No matter what," said Connor. "We will always be there to fight evil."

"No matter who it is we're fighting, the Power Rangers will fight anyone who wishes to bring destruction to Earth," said Carter. "We'll always be there to fight whoever disrupts the peace."

"This new enemy may take away our Ranger powers...But we'll still have power," said Mack. "We're willing to fight for what's right, no matter what. What we believe in is what gives us our power to keep on fighting."

"We're ready to fight any evil anytime," said Theo. "The Power Rangers are always ready to fight that bring harm to the planet."

"We'll fight for a brighter future," said Sky. "We will always fight against evil so the people can have peace and a better future for their life."

"We all make our own destiny," said Jen. "We will always choose to fight evil. We choose our own destiny. And all of us will make it back alive. We will always fight for tomorrow."

"We'll always be Power Rangers," said Rocky. "We may not have our Ranger powers, but we'll still fight the enemy. We're not just going to sit back and let them have their way."

"We'll always be there to protect humanity," said Flynn. "The Power Rangers are always there, whether we have our Ranger powers or not."

"Power Rangers are always there," said Shane. "No matter what."

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Crystal asked them once more. "There's no turning back."

"I believe we all made that choice the day all of us became Power Rangers and started fighting evil," said Tommy. "We will never turn back. And we are sure to go through to fighting evil. No matter what. You don't have to ask us twice if we are sure about fighting evil. Once a Ranger, always a Ranger. We fight evil without a second thought."

Crystal let out a sigh of relief, and smiled softly at all of them. She was glad that the Rangers were willing to fight this evil, and majority of them having no Ranger powers anymore.

"Thank you all very much...If my father were here...He would be proud of all the Rangers gathered here today..."

"Father? You mean Zordon?" asked Kim.

"Yes. I am Crystal but at the same time not. My name is Ahtna."

"You're the one that gave Ninjor the spirits that were turned into Power coins," said Rose. "The one who helped create Zordon's first Power Rangers."

"That is correct. And just like in every life I have been in against this enemy...I will die."

"What? No! You can't die!" yelled Hunter. "You can't! Don't go saying that you will die just because you have in every other previous life!"

"I'm sorry. But that is how it must be. I have died in order to keep evil from conquering. And I will most likely die in this fight to stop it."

"Don't say that! You're our friend," said Tori. "Don't just say that you'll die after this fight. We won't let you die."

"Thank you for believing I won't...But it will happen. I'm sorry."

Before anyone could say anything else, her spirit had disappeared from the energy tube and had entered into Crystal once more. She still rested, and Hunter didn't want to wake her up after just hearing what Ahtna had just told them all. Crystal dies afterwards? He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. Not after everything they have been through, he didn't want to believe that she would die just to help stop this enemy. He just couldn't. Everyone couldn't. And just when they couldn't believe the statement, the alarm sounded. It was deja vu for the original Rangers. It was Goldar and the Putty Patrol. Joining Goldar was also the Magus Sisters.

"Now there's someone we haven't seen in a long time," said Kim.

"Never thought we would see him and the Putty Patrol again," said Tommy.

"At least Rita and Zedd were turned good when Zordon sacrificed himself to save the galaxy," said Andros. "We'll fight them. You guys wait here."

"Alright. Be careful guys," said Jason.

"Looks like it's morphin time," said Zhane. "Are you guys ready?"

"Ready!"

"Let's Rocket!"

Andros, T.J., Cassie, Carlos, Ashley and Zhane morphed into the Space Rangers. They then teleported down to Angel Grove Park where Goldar, the Magus Sisters and the Putty Patrol were attacking.

"Hold it right there!"

"So we meet again, Rangers!" said Goldar. "But you won't win this fight! The Power Rangers will fall! All of you will fail and Earth will finally be ours!"

"That's what you think! We won't let you have Earth!" said Andros. "Spiral Saber!"

"Star Slinger!"

"Satellite Stunner!"

"Astro Axe!"

"Lunar Lance!"

"Super Silverizer!"

"Go Putty Patrol!" said the Magus Sisters.

These Putties weren't like Rita's Putties, but were more of Zedd's Putties for they had the "Z" on the chest.

"Hey guys. Aim for the 'Z'," Billy told them. "It's the only way to destroy the Putties."

"Got it," said Carlos.

The other Rangers followed, and made sure to hit the Z. They saw that they were destroyed once hit, and continued to fight them. It was then that Goldar stepped in, and Andros and Zhane fought them. The Magus Sisters just sat back, and watched the fight take place. Cassie and Ashley tried to attacked them, but the three of them sent energy blasts at them and sent them flying as if they were nothing.

"My lady. I believe they are ready," said Cindy.

Just then, the sky had turned dark. Everything turned dark and cold. Goldar stood where the Sisters stood, and the Space Rangers gathered together. It was then that the enemy had appeared before them.

"Looks like I'll be taking your powers too, Space Rangers."

She held out her hand, just like she did to Adam. They tried to fight it when they felt their Ranger powers leaving them. But, her power was too strong. They had powered down and collapsed.

"Hmph. No longer Power Rangers," she said to them. "Earth will have finally fallen."

"Earth will never fall..."

The Rangers looked up, and saw that it was Crystal again. But, she seemed different to them. Like before when Ahtna spoke to them.

"So you decided to appear as Ollit this time. You should just stick to one form."

"As the creator of the Astro Morphers, I thought it would be best to come forth to help the ones that have inherited the legacy."

"You still believe that Earth won't fall? Earth will always be destined to fall, and I'll be the one to make it happen."

"You've been saying that for a long, long time," said Ollit. "As long as there are those that wish to take Earth, there will always be a select group that will stand forth and fight to protect it."

"And you've been saying that for a long time as well, Ollit. But look at them now. They have lost their powers. They can't morph anymore. Neither can Zordon's Power Rangers. Same with the Dino Rangers and the Ninja Rangers. Soon enough, all the Rangers won't be able to morph, and Earth will be defenseless."

"You underestimate the Rangers. Even if they can no longer morph, they will stand strong and fight till the very end."

"I've heard enough! Disappear already!"

The enemy had fired an energy blast at the Rangers and Ollit/Crystal. But, she had spun, creating a small whirlwind, concealing both her and the Space Rangers. Once it was clear, they were gone.

"Leave them. We'll see them once more. Each Ranger team will come forth, and that will be the time when I will be able to take their Powers away."

* * *

Ollit had teleported them back to the Command Center. Everyone didn't need to know what happened. They saw everything on the Viewing Screen. Now they didn't have the ability to morph anymore. Ollit had returned to Crystal, and she remained asleep still. The Rangers had to figure out a way to defeat this enemy without their Ranger powers. Or at least try to get them back. But, they didn't know how for this one was completely different from the rest of them. They were always one step ahead of the Rangers. The fight is getting tougher and tougher, and it won't be long until all of them have lost their Ranger powers. Alpha tended to them, and everyone got worried for them.

"We have to stop her before she takes the rest of our Ranger powers," said Mack.

"But how?" said Z. "You saw what she did. She just held out her hand and took them, without even breaking a sweat."

"But we can't just give up," said Summer. "We still need to stop her from taking Earth."

"It's suicide though," spoke Jack. "We go out there, she'll appear and take our Ranger powers."

"But you still have your own powers. The ones you've had since birth," said Kat.

"You also have your genetically enhanced powers," said Andrew Hartford. "You can't just give up so easily."

"That's right everyone," Max said to them, with a smile. "Never give up."

"Yeah! Never give up!" Danny said with excitement. "Evil will have truly won if we give up."

"He's right," said Wes. "We have to fight for our future, and for the people. We must fight for a better tomorrow so everyone's future is bright."

"We can't give up," said Dillon. "My friends didn't give up on me, and I'm not gonna give up without a fight. If there's one thing I hate, it's giving up without giving it my all."

"Never give up," said Nick. "Never ever give up."

"Right," said Maddie. "We will never give up. We also have magic on our side. As long as we believe, we will always have magic."

"Good to hear that none of you are giving up."

Everyone turned, and saw that Crystal had woken up. She tried to sit up, but it was hard. Hunter helped her up, and supported her.

"Are you okay to be up?" he asked her.

"Yeah. I'll manage," she told him. "Just as long as I just stay seated."

He let out a small chuckle, and she just smiled at him. She then looked at everyone, then at her comrades.

"I've been aware of my past lives coming out and talking," she said. "The enemy is strong and difficult. But, you all know that the Rangers never go down without a fight, even without their Ranger powers. Once a Ranger, always a Ranger. Whether one has power or not, they will always be there to protect the people. My friends here are good examples of that. When I returned, they used only their Ninja powers to fight. They weren't morphed or anything. They just continued to fight, protecting the people."

"Same with the Overdrive Rangers," said Tori. "Mack came and helped defeat a monster with just the sword of Excelsior and he wasn't morphed too."

"That's right. If he hadn't arrived, we would've been toast," said Kira.

"We fight to the end," said Jason. "Right?"

"Right," Hunter said without hesitation. "Fight till the very end until the enemy is destroyed."

"Then we have no time to waste," Crystal said. "Let's start our training then."

All the Rangers agreed, and Adam, Crystal and the Space Rangers rested while the others trained. Alpha activated a Fight Simulator, making it easier for them to train. The first ones to train were the original Rangers. They had to get back into shape, and sharpen their skills again. It has been years since they last fought as Rangers, but they were still able to pull it off fighting against the Putty Patrol during the simulation. Next up were Aisha and Rocky. Aisha used her Ninjetti Powers while Rocky used his Zeo Powers. Aisha fought the Tenga Warriors while Rocky fought off the Cogs. To them, after years of living a normal lifestyle, they felt great to be back in action as Power Rangers. Once a Ranger, always a Ranger. Their lives were never the same when they accepted the duties as Power Rangers. Sure, they all did admit that they were growing tired of fighting evil, but they did miss it a lot once they chose something else in their life and lived normal lifestyles. Crystal understood that when she returned home, and just lived a normal life until she returned back to Blue Bay Harbor. Everyone was feeling refreshed to be able to fight old enemies like before. It's been a long time for everyone. The next ones up were Tanya, Katherine, and Justin. It's been a long time since Katherine, Tanya and Justin last fought together. Last time they fought together was the last time Justin had seen them before they went off to college and Justin fought with the new Turbo Rangers that succeeded them who were now the Space Rangers. They fought the Pirahnatrons, and it truly has been a long time since they had lost fought them.

"Man. Feels great to be back in action!" Justin said, excitedly.

"You said it!" Tanya agreed.

"Just like riding a bike," said Katherine, taking out another Pirahnatron. "Alright. Time for the next Rangers to step up."

The Galaxy Rangers were up next since the Space Rangers were still recovering from their fight. Mike also joined in, even though he didn't have his Ranger powers anymore, he still wanted to take part in the simulation.

"Go Galactic!"

The five of them morphed, and took out their sabers. They never thought they would fight Sting Wingers again, simulation or not. The enemy is capable of bringing their old foes back, so they had to be prepared to fight them again. Even though Mike wasn't a Ranger, he could still pull it off with fighting Sting Wingers. They still had it in them to fight. The Lightspped Rangers went next, followed by the Time Force Rangers, then the Wild Force Rangers. The Ninja Rangers were up next, but Hunter felt that Crystal was going to get up and train with them when it was clear that she needed a lot of rest.

"Hunter. I know what you're thinking," she said, looking at him. "Go and train. I'll sit this training session out."

"Good," he said, kissing her forehead softly. "You need to gather your strength again."

"You guys show them some Ninja and Samurai power."

"Will do, Crystal," said Shane. "Tori. Don't hold yourself back. You are the only other Ninja Ranger aside from Crystal that has their Ranger powers."

"You got it, Shane. Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!"

Tori morphed, and everyone took their stance. Cam was given a katana as well, even though he could still fight with just the Ninja techniques. But, he didn't complain. They've been fighting off the enemies since they first appeared, so they were able to keep up with everyone. They just never thought they would have to fight Kelzaks again. The Rangers were all busy training, that it was night fall, and the Dino Rangers were up next. But, Alpha had ended the simulation training before they could even start.

"Looks like we'll have to wait till morning then," said Kira.

"It's better this way. At least get a good night's rest, and be fully refreshed for training in the morning," Tommy told them.

Crystal tossed Hunter a towel, and he wiped his face with it. She could tell that they enjoyed their training session. She wanted to join them, but she was really weak though. It was almost as if her energy was being drained, but she didn't know what was the cause. She had a feeling that she would find the reason for it soon.

"That was some training session," said Dustin. "Never thought I would miss fighting Kelzaks again."

"Same here. All we did fight were the goons from this new enemy when they appeared in Blue Bay Harbor," said Shane.

"Alright. I say we all go clean ourselves up," said Jason. "Alpha. Can you teleport us somewhere to clean ourselves up?"

"Sure thing, Jason," Alpha replied.

Alpha had teleported the Rangers to Angel Grove High, where each of them were teleported to their respective showers. It felt nostalgic for some of the Rangers to be back in the high school again. The Rangers started to wash themselves up, and cleaned up. Once they were all refreshed and clean, Tori contacted Alpha, and Shane did the same thing. Alpha brought them back to the Command Center, and was ready to get some rest. Hunter took his spot next to Crystal, and wrapped his arm around her. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and rested her head against his chest. Everyone else also got ready to get some rest as well. Ashley and Andros were cuddling up, so Crystal and Hunter weren't the only Rangers who were in love with each other. Jen and Wes did the same thing, along with Eric and Taylor and Dillon and Summer. But, they were wondering when Tori and Blake were going to get together. It's been a long time, and they still haven't started dating.

"This sure is going to be an intense battle," Hunter told her. "You think we're up to this?"

"No...I believe we are up to this," she said, smiling at him. "The Power Rangers are able to do anything. And they are the best at defeating anyone that dare threatens to destroy Earth. Or anything evil with it. It is always the same thing with evil people hurting the innocent."

"Crystal...You were also aware of what one of your past lives told us, right?"

"You mean...the part that I am destined to die in this fight...Yeah. I'm aware of it."

"Crystal. I won't let you die," he told her. "I won't allow it. I just got you back, and hearing this...It's all too much. I won't let that happen. I promise you, Crystal. I won't let you die in this fight. You're going to be with us after we defeat the enemy. I love you, Crystal. Very much, I love you. And I'll do anything to keep you from dying in this fight."

"Thanks, Hunter," she said, kissing his cheek softly. "I know you'll come up with a way to keep me from dying. I know you will. I love you too, Hunter."

"Let's get some sleep. At least by morning, you'll be fully recovered and get in your training session."

Crystal smiled, and they both laid down together. Hunter kissed her softly and kept his arms wrapped around her. Alpha shut the lights off and went to sleep as well. For the first time, Crystal slept without the nightmares coming to her. She actually slept peacefully for once, and just dreamed. No nightmares about the end of the world. No nightmares about the end of the Power Rangers. Just dreams, and nothing else.

* * *

Meanwhile, the enemy was getting ready. They too were preparing for the final battle against the Rangers.

"Everything is almost set. And Earth will finally have fallen."

"The Rangers don't know who they are dealing with. They don't stand a chance."

"They never stood a chance in the first place. Almost all of them no longer have their Ranger powers. They will soon belong to me."

* * *

Morning came by quickly, and everyone was up and ready for another day of training. Crystal was also fully energized as well. The Dino and S.P.D Rangers have already finished their training session. Crystal stepped in, asking if it was alright if she did some training before the Mystic Rangers did their training session.

"Go on ahead," said Chip. "I want to see if you have any more powers now that we know more about you."

"Alright. Thanks. Please start it up, Alpha."

"Simulation begin."

The environment around Crystal changed. It was a forest scenery, and she was surrounded by Kelzaks, and also Kelzak Furies. She smirked, glad that Alpha remembered her preference for the training session. The others just smirked when they saw on the viewing screen that she was going to fight Kelzaks and Kelzak Furies. But, before she could even morph, the alarm had sounded.

"Some timing," she said.

Alpha then stopped the simulation, and brought the view of the beach. This time, it was Batlings, and leading them was another monster. And Crystal recognized him as Yojimbo, a samurai like monster.

"Looks like its our turn," said Carter.

"I'm coming with you as well," Crystal said. "There are some things I want to know."

"Be careful, Crystal," Hunter told her.

"I will. Let's Ranger up! Ice Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!"

"Lightspeed Rescue!"

"Titanium Power!"

Crystal and the Lightspeed Rangers morphed, and were teleported to the beach.

"Hold it right there!"

"You've appeared Rangers," Yojimbo said.

"You guys take care of the Batlings...I'll deal with him," Crystal told them.

"You Rangers don't stand a chance. All of you will be done for. Especially you, White Ranger."

"We'll just see about that."


	27. Chapter 27

Crystal took out her sword, and the Lightspeed Rangers took out their blasters. Crystal went to fight Yojimbo, while the others fought off the Batlings. They had more experience with them, so Crystal knew they would be able to handle them without trouble. It was a good thing that Crystal had trained with Cam back then on the ways of the Samurai, or else she wouldn't stand a chance against Yojimbo's attacks.

"Never thought we would have to fight them again!" said Chad.

"But we still got it!" said Kelsey. "Just like riding a bike."

While they were having ease with taking care of the Batlings, Crystal did her best fighting off Yojimbo. They were always at a stalemate, and Crystal was getting frustrated that she couldn't even land a hit against him.

"Looks like you are well trained in the Samurai Way, White Ranger."

"What can I say? I have a great teacher."

At the Command Center, Cam smiled at her remark.

"But I doubt that a villain like you has honor," she said.

Yojimbo made a small chuckle and proved her right. He had his small animal attack her and used the opening to land a hit on her. Crystal wasn't surprised. But, she didn't want to stoop to his level. She would not only fight with dishonor, but she would also offend Cam since he taught her the Way of the Samurai since his mother and her family were samurai warriors as well. While she was busy still fighting him off, the Lightspeed Rangers have already finished off the Batlings.

"Alright. Let's go help Crystal," said Carter.

Yojimbo had created an opening, and his little animal had used the opening to attack her once more. Crystal got sent back, but was again hit with another attack from Yojimbo, this time from his katana. He had sent an energy blast from his katana to her and she couldn't avoid it. The Lightspeed Rangers had come to her side, and Dana helped her get back up.

"Be careful, guys," she warned them. "This one is dangerous. He has a little help."

"Let's make this a little more interesting...Dark Kelzaks!"

Appearing from the ground, just like how Crystal appeared when Vexacus had put darkness into her body, were the Dark Kelzaks. Ones that she had created when she was turned evil and had no control over her body. The very ones she unleashed against her friends.

"Guys. Be careful with them. They are a lot powerful than they seem."

"Guessing you fought against them before?" Carter asked.

"Yeah. Back when I was in Ocean Bluff with the Jungle Rangers. But I never fought them when they first appeared when my friends still had their Ranger Powers."

"Oh. So you weren't a Ranger at the time then when they first appeared," Chad concluded.

"No. I was, but...I created them."

"What? You created them?" said Ryan.

"Look, I'll explain later! We have to take care of them first."

Before anyone could ask anymore questions, Crystal had already charged at the Dark Kelzaks. Yojimbo only let out a small chuckle, and stepped back. He watched the fight from a nearby cliff, avoiding contact with any of the Rangers that wanted to fight him. He watched them fight and struggle with the Dark Kelzaks, and that was when she appeared.

"My lady," he said, kneeling before her.

"So, the Lightspeed Rangers are here. Perfect. As for that White Ranger...We must save her for last, of course. Perhaps we should send him out to separate them from her."

"As you wish, my lady."

The two raised their arms into the sky, and everything grew dark and cold. Crystal was wondering what was going on, and same with the Lightspeed Rangers. They weren't sure as to who or what was going to appear this time. They were already having a hard time fighting the Dark Kelzaks, which really made Crystal regret that she let herself get captured easily by Vexacus and unable to fight the darkness when he first put it inside her. It was then that a blast had come out of nowhere, and everything went back to the way it was. What appeared before them was a demon. One that the Lightspeed Rangers destroyed long ago, and couldn't believe that they had to fight him again once more.

"Olympius," said Ryan. "They brought him back."

"Crystal. Do you mind fending off the Dark Kelzaks on your own?" Carter asked.

"Don't have to ask me twice," she said, blocking an attack from a Dark Kelzak. "You know more about that guy, so it seems. Go. I'll handle the Dark Kelzaks. And don't come and help. You focus on him."

"Be careful."

"You too!"

The Lightspeed Rangers then went to face Olympius, and Crystal handled the Dark Kelzaks. There were a lot of them, and she couldn't fight them all at once. She needed help.

"Ninja Shadow Battle!"

Crystal initiated the shadow battle, but it didn't work on all of them. Only a few of them were destroyed, and some didn't even take damage. Crystal needed help, but the Lightspeed Rangers had to fight Olympius since they have already fought him before and already know his strengths and weaknesses.

"Rhino Morpher Stampede!"

All of the Dark Kelzaks were sent back from the blast. Crystal looked, and saw that the Jungle Rangers had appeared. But, she was glad that they appeared. Just in time too. She felt her strength disappearing from her once more.

"Thanks for showing up," she said.

"Anytime," said Casey. "Can't let you face these guys alone since we fought them before back home."

"That and Hunter was close to coming down here himself," said Lily.

"Don't count me out."

Just then, Crystal saw a blue streak appear and attack the Dark Kelzaks as well. She smiled underneath her helmet, knowing it was Tori that had appeared as well. She was glad to see her appear. At least Tori still had her Ranger powers after helping out the Overdrive Rangers when they lost their connection to the Morphing Grid.

"Good to be fighting side by side again," she told Crystal.

"It sure does. Let's show them some Ranger power guys!"

"Right!"

Tori took out her Ninja sword, and the Jungle Rangers joined in on the fight. The Lightspeed Rangers were taking care of Olympius, but it wasn't easy like before. It was like the first time when they first fought him. Very strong, and very powerful once at full strength.

"It looks like little Blue Ninja and the jungle animals decided to make an appearance. Even better. Get more than expected. Wait until I give the signal. You distract the White Ranger."

"Yes, my lady."

* * *

At the Command Center, everyone was watching the fight. The Ninja Rangers wanted to go out and help fight the Dark Kelzaks. But they knew they couldn't go out there. Not unless they had their Ranger powers to fight them. The Dark Kelzaks were worse than the Kelzak Furies. Hunter was close to going out there if it weren't for the Jungle Rangers to step in and help out since they fought them when they first met Crystal. Then Tori followed soon after since everyone suggested that she goes anyway since she was the only other Ninja Ranger that had their Ranger powers back. Everyone was on the edge, especially the Ninja Rangers, seeing only Tori and Crystal out there and they should be out there helping them. But they couldn't. They had to stay there until they formulated a plan where all of them could come together and be at their full strength.

"Hey. You're not the only one worried," Shane said, patting Hunter's shoulder. "We're all worried for them. For Tori, and for Crystal."

"I know. But I just feel so helpless. I promised I would protect her," he told them.

"There are times that we have to let them go and believe in them," said Tommy. "Crystal will be back, Hunter. And Tori. They will make it back. Something tells me that the enemy is plotting something big, and they need all the Rangers to be together."

"That's the part I'm afraid of."

* * *

The Jungle Rangers teamed up with Crystal and Tori, and it was easier to fight off the Dark Kelzaks when they teamed up together. The Lightspeed Rangers were having trouble with Olympius, but they managed to deal some damage to him like before. The Rangers still failed to notice the enemy and Yojimbo standing on the nearby cliff. They were too preoccupied with the enemies in front of them.

"Now Yojimbo."

Yojimbo nodded his head, and drew his katana once more. He jumped down from the cliff and teleported behind Crystal. When she turned, she saw his attack coming and jumped out of the way. Tori saw this, and tried to help out Crystal. But the Dark Kelzaks got in her way. The Jungle Rangers tried to turn and help, but more Dark Kelzaks kept coming. There were more and more of them every time they defeated them. Something was going on, like there was another enemy present besides Yojimbo. It was then that they did notice the enemy at the cliff, and they all knew why she was here. For their Ranger powers.

"Rangers! We have to retreat!" said RJ.

"What?" said Joel.

"The enemy! She's here!" said Lily.

Before the Lightspeed Rangers could say anything, Olympius had dealt a blow to all of them, making them weak and unable to stand back up.

"It has been far too long Rangers!" said Olympius. "I have returned, and I am better than ever."

"Well done, Olympius. Let me take over from here."

The enemy had appeared before the Lightspeed Rangers, and knew what was coming to them. She held out her hand, just like she had done to Adam and to the Space Rangers. The Rangers were forced out of their Ranger form, and their morphers destroyed along in the process.

"No!"

Crystal kicked back Yojimbo, and tried to get to their side. But Yojimbo wouldn't allow it. He had sent an energy blast at her, and she collapsed. She used her sword to help her get back up, and turned to look at Yojimbo. She knew that he wasn't going to let her help them. Then she saw Tori, and the Jungle Rangers. She had to at least help them. But, her vision was getting blurry and out of focus. She was too weak to continue.

"You'll pay...for this..."

Crystal then collapsed and forced out of her Ranger form as well. Everyone was wondering what was going on. Crystal didn't just suddenly collapse like that during a fight. Tori should know. Even if taking a direct hit like that, she knows Crystal would still get up and fight until the monster was destroyed. Yojimbo sheathed his sword, and was joined by the enemy and Olympius. The Dark Kelzaks went behind them, and the Rangers kept their stance.

"Time to give me your Ranger powers."

Once again, she did the same to Tori and to the Jungle Rangers. They tried to fight it, but she wasn't letting them hold back. She had taken their Ranger powers as well. She grinned and let out a small laugh once she saw how helpless they were without their Ranger powers. But, Tori stood up and let out a wave of water at the enemy. But, she just chuckled and sent the attack right back at her.

"Fools. You will never defeat me. Now that I have your Ranger powers, you can't stop me. And I will do the same to every other Ranger out there."

"The end of the Power Rangers has finally come!" said Olympius.

"See you next time."

With just a wave of her hand, they had all disappeared. Tori slowly got up, and went over to her friend's side. She shook her many times, but she didn't wake. In a matter of seconds, they were all teleported back to the Command Center. Hunter immediately rushed to Crystal's side, and Blake to Tori's side. Hunter held Crystal in his arms and put her back on the med table. Billy started running diagnostics on her, trying to find out why she lost strength like that. Everyone watched the fight, so they know what had happened. The Ninja Rangers were surprised though about Crystal. And they were extremely worried. She was getting weak, and they don't know why.

"This fight is getting tougher," said Jarrod. "You lost your Ranger powers."

"Didn't think it would hurt this much," said Casey. "But we still have our animal spirits with us. We're not giving up."

"Now that's the spirit," said Tommy. "But, for Crystal...This is completely strange."

"It is," said Tori. "I haven't seen her collapse like that. The Dark Kelzaks are hard to fight with, but never seen her so weak before. And taking a hit like that...Usually she would force herself back up and attempt one more hit against her opponent."

"Something has to be up," said Carter. "When we went to fight Olympius, I saw her stumble a bit, like she was tired. And we were worn from fighting the Dark Kelzaks, but she looked more drained than us."

"Yeah. And she looked fine before we even left," said Ryan. "I mean, this isn't normal fatigue."

"Then definitely something is up," said Cam.

Just then, the alarm sounded once more. The enemy wasn't giving the Rangers a break. The downtown was being attacked, and Pirahnatrons were attacking the city this time, and they were being led by Elgar. Elgar wasn't a smart enemy, but he was a strong one though. Also joining him were Cogs and Tenga Warriors. Aisha, Rocky, Tanya, Kat and Justin had to go out this time.

"Ninja Ranger Power now!"

"Zeo Ranger Three...Blue!"

"Dune Star Turbo Power!"

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power!"

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!"

Alpha teleported the five of them downtown, and helped the people get up and get away from the danger.

"Good to see you again, Rangers! Not! Boy I can't wait to see you finally destroyed!" Elgar told them.

"We'll see, Elgar!" said Justin.

"I'll handle the Tenga Warriors," Aisha told them.

They all just nodded, and they knew that Rocky would handle the Cogs. Tanya, Katherine, and Justin fought off the Pirahnatrons and Elgar. Justin was excited to be fighting alongside Kat and Tanya again. It's been so long. But this time, he wasn't such a little kid anymore. He was fully grown, but still able to fight off Pirahnatrons.

"Let's show them some Turbo power!" said Justin. "Turbo Hand Blasters!"

"Turbo Star Chargers!"

"Turbo Wind Fire!"

The three of them took out their weapons, and were able to defeat the Pirahnatrons. Tenga Warriors soon got mixed in, along with the Cogs.

"Zeo Bladed Tonfas!"

The Rangers teamed up together to take out the Cogs and Tenga Warriors together. Elgar got in now then, but he was unmatched with their combined strength and powers. Things may be different now, but they still had it in them. Of course, it was all too good to be true when the enemy appeared before them. Elgar stood behind her, and so did the Cogs and Tenga Warriors. They too lost their Ranger powers.

"Finally! I almost have all of the Ranger powers! Just need a few more and Earth will finally fall into our hands!"

Before any more damage could be done to them, they were brought back to the Command Center. She let out a small smirk, thinking it was time to set out another attack on the Rangers. This time, they were going to hit them at the heart of it all.

"Get everyone ready, Elgar," she commanded. "We are going to get the rest of the Ranger powers by attacking them at their base of operations. We're going to make a full scale attack on the Command Center."

"Alright! Another attack on the Command Center! I'll get everyone ready, boss!"

* * *

"I'm getting sick of this! The enemy is out there, stealing Ranger powers! And we can't do anything about it!" Hunter ranted.

"Chill, dude," said Dustin. "I'm just upset as you are. But we can't really do anything since she doesn't really break a sweat taking our Ranger powers."

"Hunter. Right now, Crystal needs your support. I know you feel useless, but Crystal needs you now," said Jason. "We are all here to help each other. We'll find a way to stop this enemy."

"Sorry to interrupt, but Rangers...Something is coming this way," said Dr. K.

On the viewing screen, they saw many enemies coming at them. They saw Sting Wingers, Putty Patrollers, Lava Lizards, Chillers, Hidiacs, Krybots, Quantrons, Cyclobots, Putrids, Tyrannodrones, Grinders, Kelzaks...All of the foot soldiers of every villain each Ranger has faced. They were all here. And they were heading straight for the Command Center.

"No...It's just like last time," said T.J. "They're going for an all out attack here. She's come for the rest of the Ranger powers."

"We have to get out of here," said Vida.

"But where are we suppose to go?" said Flynn. "Even if we do get out, they'll just follow us. And the enemy will just get us one by one if we split up."

"No matter what we do, we can't escape," said Leo. "We're stuck. But we can't give up. Not without a fight. We defend this place."

"Leo is right," said Zack. "We can't let them have our way. We have to protect the Command Center."

"Andros," said Karone. "I'm going to morph. Either way, I'll lose them. But, I must do what I can to help protect the Center."

"Just be careful, Karone. I've got your back," he told her.

"We are also here to help."

Now appearing were Trey of Triforia and the Alien Rangers. They have finally arrived to help out the Power Rangers.

"Glad for you to show up," said Adam. "We're going to need all the help we can get."

"What about Crystal?" asked Ronny.

"We'll just have to protect her then," said Conner. "And wait until she wakes up. Can't let the enemy get their hands on her."

"Alright everyone...It's Morphin' Time!" said Jason.

"Let's Rocket!"

"S.P.D. Emergency!"

"Dino Thunder! Power Up! Ha!"

"Go Galatctic!"

"Time for...Time Force!"

"Quantum Power!"

"Wild Access!"

"Magical Source! Mystic Force!"

"Overdrive Accelerate!"

"RPM...Get in gear!"

"Gold Ranger Power!"

"Rangers of Aquitar we need more power!"

The remaining Rangers have morphed, and stood outside the Command Center. They had to protect it. The remaining Rangers stayed inside, but got themselves ready, in case the others were unable to keep them all out. Hunter checked on Crystal again, seeing she was still asleep. He hoped that she would wake up soon.

"Alright, Rangers. We hold them back," said Jack. "None of them get inside!"

"Here they come!" said Karone.

"It's no or never, Rangers!" said Nick. "Let's show them Ranger power!"

The enemies appeared before them, and weren't afraid to make the first move. There were a lot of them, and they never faced this many foot soldiers at once. This was their toughest battle yet. And they had to be careful for the enemy could show up any moment, and take away their Ranger powers.

* * *

_Crystal found herself in a familiar place. She remembered this dream. It was when she had that dream with Namas and the Sentinel Knight. She was on the planet where the Corona Aurora was made. Where the Sentinel Knight came from. Where Moltor and Flurious were from. Where she had lived before when she was Namas a long time ago. When she took one step forward, the Sentinel Knight had appeared before her._

_"Crystal. What brings you here?"_

_"I think I know what the enemy is after," she told him. "And I know a way to change things around. But, it takes a great risk."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I'll need to the Corona Aurora. And the jewels as well."_

_"Using the crown and the jewels, while in the presence of many enemies...It is a great risk. Please, tell me what is the enemy's plan?"_

_"I know why she is gathering all the Ranger powers," she explained. "And I can see why she has yet to take mine away. She could've taken mine when she had the chance when Olympius was revived. But she didn't. I believe it is something related to the Morphing Grid. Tori explained to me what had happened to the Overdrive Rangers when Thrax appeared."_

_"So you believe her plan is the same as Thrax's, right?"_

_"Yes. But something tells me that there is more to it."_

_"What do you mean?" the Knight asked._

_"I believe she is saving me last for a reason. Because I am the reincarnation of the one who started the Power Rangers. I believe her goal is not only taking the Ranger powers, but to also use them to destroy the Morphing Grid."_

_"What? Destroy the Morphing Grid?"_

_"Unlike Thrax who only severed their connection to the Morphing Grid, and did damage to it. Alpha was able to repair it afterwards with ease. But, if the Morphing Grid is completely destroyed-"_

_"Then it truly will be the end of the Power Rangers," he stated. "But why do you need the Corona Aurora?"_

_"The crown can give the user unimaginable powers, correct?"_

_"Yes. But what do you plan on doing with it?"_

_"It'll be a great risk. But, I believe it can help turn things completely around. It'll also help stop the enemy from taking away the Ranger powers. I'll let you know when the time is right for me to use its powers."_

_"Are you sure about this?"_

_"I've never been so sure in my life," she said. "But the enemy has to be stopped, no matter what. The Power Rangers are the guardians of the universe. The protectors of this planet and all that is good."_

_"Crystal...What is it that you plan to do with the Corona Aurora?"_

* * *

The Rangers did their best keeping the enemy from entering the Command Center. But there were just too many of them. Some of them managed to get by them, and started to make their way through the Center.

"No! They're entering the Command Center!" said Karone.

"They're coming through!" said Ashley.

"Come on guys! Let's beat these clowns!" said Conner. "Ranger powers or not, we have to fight them!"

"I'm with you on that one, Conner," said Ethan. "Let's beat them down!"


	28. Chapter 28

"I'm with you on that one, Conner," said Ethan. "Let's beat them down!"

The Rangers got together, and fought whatever got in there way. Princess Shayla, Dr. K, Andrew Hartford, stayed away from the fight. Camille and Jarrod joined in on the fight, changing into their Lion and Chameleon armor in the process. The Jungle Rangers used their animal spirits to use against the Rinshi, and the Ninja Rangers used their Ninja Powers against the Kelzaks and Chillers. The Tommy, Conner, Ethan and Trent still had their powers too from when the Dino Gems chose them. Hunter and Cam stayed by Crystal, making sure no one got near her. They just hoped she would wake up soon.

"There's too many of them!" said Zack. "We can't beat them all!"

"We have to try!" said Shane.

Shane was right. They had to try to defeat them all. They couldn't just give up. Not just yet. They still had to protect the planet, and they couldn't let the enemy get their way with everything. They are the planet's only hope from this enemy. They couldn't give up. They just knew that they couldn't give up. They are the Power Rangers. They had to keep their heads up because that is what the enemy is expecting of them to do. To give up, and that is one thing that each Ranger team have kept going throughout the years. The will to never give up. Their determination. Their determination to keep going until they stop those who wish to bring harm to innocent lives. To never give up, no matter what.

"Ice Storm...Ranger Form!"

Hunter and Cam turned around, seeing Crystal morphed and ready to fight. She took out her souba, and just attacked whichever foot soldier that decided to come at her. Hunter was going to ask if she was alright to fight, but he could tell that it wasn't the time to ask. That, and because he could see that she was perfectly fine at the moment. She was fighting with whatever strength she had, protecting the Command Center.

"Don't let the enemy get away with this!" she told them. "We are the Power Rangers! And we never give up!"

Hunter smirked after hearing her small speech. He put his hand in front of him, about to use his ninja powers. He then swung it out in front of him, sending out a wave of thunder to the Kelzaks in front of him. Tori then waved her hands together, and sprayed water onto the Batlings, that made them turn into puddles and then disappeared. Tori let out a small smirk, glad to know that they didn't like water. Blake did the same thing as Hunter did, and used his thunder powers to take out the Quantrons in front of him.

"Call to the Beast inside...Bring out the Cheetah!"

Lily used her animal spirit, the Cheetah, to attack the Rinshi, and destroyed them with ease. Theo, Casey, RJ, and Dom did the same thing as Lily, and took out more Rinshi. Jarrod did the same, but he used his Lion Spirit to attack the Pirahnatrons and they turned into puddles of water and then vanished. Conner, Tommy, Trent and Ethan used their super powers from the Dino Gems not only against the Tyrannodrones, but also against the Crybots and some of the Putty Patrollers. Conner used his super speed to go for the "Z" on the Putties. The Rangers were taking care of the foot soldiers inside the center, and the rest of them were taking care of the ones outside.

Kira gave a heads up to the others to cover their ears. She used her Ptera Screm to destroy some of the Grinders and Sting Wingers. The Mystic Rangers used their Magic on the Hidiacs and the Cyclobots. Chip used his thunder magic on the Cyclobots and Cogs, Maddie using her water magic on the Batlings and Putrids, and Nick and his father Leanbow using their fire magic against the Hidiacs and Tenga Warriors. All of the Rangers were using everything they had at their disposal to get rid of the enemies. But every time they defeated more, only more would show up and take them down. And more would enter the Command Center as well. There were too many of them. Way too many of them. And that could only mean one thing: The enemy was setting them up to take their Ranger powers when they have used up almost all of their strength.

* * *

"My lady. The full scale attack on the Command Center is a success. The Rangers are getting tired. With each one they destroy, we send more out. And many of them have reached the inside of the Command Center."

"Good. Let's pay a little visit to them. And gather the rest of the Ranger powers. If we hold her friends hostage, then she will have no choice but to show herself."

"As you wish, my lady."

* * *

The Rangers were getting tired, and worn out. There were too many of them. Same for the Rangers inside the Command Center. But, Crystal didn't want to give in. She was getting tired and growing weaker with more and more of them coming in. But she didn't want to give up. Not yet until the Command Center was clear of the enemies, and no more left standing in front of them.

"They just keep coming," said Carter. "There's no end to them."

"We can't just give up," said Trent. "We gotta keep fighting."

"But for how much longer?" said Kim. "They just keep coming every time we destroy them."

"Unless...I knew it," Crystal whispered.

"What is it, Crystal?" asked Ryan. "What is the enemy's plan?"

"Get the others back inside!" she said. "Hurry!"

* * *

"We should head back inside!" said Nick.

"But we can't just give up!" said Jack. "We have to take care of them now!"

"But there's nothing we can do!" said Scott. "The more we destroy, more will just come back!"

"It's best now to retreat and regroup!" said Mack. "Rangers! Back into the Command Center!"

But, before they could even move, they were attacked by the Magus Sisters. And up in the sky, the enemy was there. She only smirked at them, and held out her hand once more. They couldn't fight back. She had taken all of the remaining Ranger powers, all except for Crystal who still remained inside the Command Center. She had taken the remaining Ranger Powers. The foot soldiers grabbed them, and she stood a few feet away from them.

"I know you're in there, White Ranger!" she called out. "If you don't hand yourself over, I will destroy your friends!"

"Don't come out!" Rocky said. "Don't hand yourself over, Crystal!"

"She's going to take your powers too!" said Ronny. "Don't worry about us! Don't let her have it!"

* * *

They had watched everything from the inside. The foot soldiers weren't attacking, but they also had a hold of her comrades, except for her. She couldn't let the enemy have her Ranger powers. But what choice did she have. She couldn't risk losing everyone around her. Especially Hunter. She had to give them up. And that was what she was planning to do. She had figured out the enemy's plan, and in order for her plan to work, she had to give up her Ranger powers. Crystal started walking out of the Command Center, and Hunter tried to stop her. All of her friends tried talking her out of it. But, she just ignored them. She had to do what needed to be done.

* * *

"My lady. Here she comes," Yojimbo said.

"She would do anything for her friends. Even if it were reverse."

"Okay. I'm here," Crystal said. "Let them go!"

"What are you doing?" asked Dillon. "This is crazy!"

"You can't! You're the only one with Ranger powers!" said Jen. "Don't throw it away just to save us!"

"What would you do if it were the other way around then? Would you listen?" Crystal snapped back. "Or would you just give it up just to save your comrades from getting destroyed..."

Nobody said anything after that. Crystal was right. If any of them were in her position and she in theirs, they would do the same thing. They would give up their Ranger powers in exchange for the safety of their comrades. They would do it without hesitation, just like what Crystal is doing right now. The enemy, instead of having her hand held out in front of her, walked up to Crystal. She had that same smirk on her face when she first appeared. And the same smirk when she gathered all of the Ranger powers.

"You made the right choice, Crystal Shidou."

The enemy had grabbed Crystal's shoulders, and started to absorb her Ranger powers. Crystal felt the Ranger power leave her body, and it was greatly weakening her. She felt it leave. Once the enemy had collected all of it, Crystal fell to her knees and the enemy stepped back. The foot soldiers disappeared, and the Rangers quickly ran to her side.

"Now all the Ranger powers are finally mine," she said. "I, Jasrya, have done what none have achieved."

Then, Jasrya raised her hands up high, and everything went dark. It was then that they saw the Universal Morphing Grid in front of them. To Dr. K, Gem and Gemma, it was the Biofield that they were looking at.

"And that is the end of the Power Rangers! With all the Ranger Powers I have, I will use them to destroy the Universal Morphing Grid!"

"What? That's impossible!" said Mack.

"It is now! With the combined Ranger Powers I have gathered up, there will be no more Power Rangers!"

It was then that Jasrya had let the Ranger powers go out. The Rangers could see their powers going towards the Morphing Grid. Once all of the Ranger powers were gone from her, the grid started to flicker and static. It was then that it started to crumble and fall apart, like a shield that was slowly cracking and would shatter in a few seconds.

"No...Our Powers," said Maya.

"The Morphing Grid...It's...It's gone," said Rose. "That can't be."

"Without the Morphing Grid, you are unable to morph," Jasrya said. "Even if you managed to get your Ranger powers back, you won't be able to morph. Now the Power Rangers are no longer a problem. The end of the Rangers has finally come. And now the planet is ours."

Jasrya and the foot soldiers disappeared. The Rangers brought Crystal back inside, and Hunter immediately ran to her side. He got her, and brought her over to the med table. She didn't lie down though. She just stood against it, using it as support to help her keep standing.

"Alpha. Is there any way to bring back the Morphing Grid?" asked Kira.

"I'm sorry, Rangers. But this is the first time its ever happened," he told them. "I'm afraid there's nothing I can do. I can't rebuild the Morphing Grid. Even if I did, it would be too late."

"So, this is the end," said Cole. "This really is the end of the Power Rangers."

The alarm then started blaring, and the town came into view. The enemy wasted no time to wreak havoc onto the people of Angel Grove. Moltor and Flurious were also having fun, finally bringing destruction to Earth and falling into the hands of evil. Olympius and his mother, Queen Bansheera, were also having fun, releasing their demons back onto the city. Trakeena was also back, and same with Master Org. Almost all of the villains were brought back. Those who were turned good by Zordon's energy that day weren't back. And they were glad that not all of them were brought back. They couldn't believe it. The enemy had succeeded in bringing down the Power Rangers. They had no Ranger powers. They could no longer morph. And the enemy...the enemy had finally won. All was lost now.

"We can't just give up!" said Nick. "I mean, we still have our own powers!"

"But not all of us have those powers," said Trip. "Besides...what can we do? We can't morph anymore. The Universal Morphing Grid is destroyed. Really destroyed. It's gone. We can't become Power Rangers anymore."

"This can't just be the end!" said Flynn. "There are people out there counting on us! The Power Rangers! US! We can't just sit back and let the enemy take over!"

"What can we do?" Jack asked. "Even if we go out there without our Ranger powers, we will still be killed. The enemy won't show mercy to those that stand in their way. They never do."

Crystal thought about the conversation she had with the Sentinel Knight before she woke up and fought the enemy a while ago. She clenched her fist, knowing that it was a great chance of what would happen to her. But, she wanted to. In order to defeat the enemy, the Power Rangers are the only one who can defeat Jasrya and the enemy. It would be the only way to do it.

"Sentinel Knight. Bring me the Corona Aurora."

Everyone then turned their heads, all locked onto Crystal. The Knight had appeared, and had the crown in his hands. He then held it out in front of her, without hesitation.

"Crystal. What are you doing?" Hunter asked. "What do you need the crown for?"

"The Corona Aurora is known to have unimaginable powers," said Will. "Whoever wears the crown will be granted powers people can only dream of."

"Wait...You're planning to use the crown?" said Rose.

Crystal closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. The Sentinel Knight remained quiet as well. Restoring their Ranger powers, plus the other ability would take up all of her strength. She was told that it would take a lot of strength to do that for the crown was never used to do that in the first place. But, it would grant powers to whoever wears it, but with those two she was considering to give back would take a great amount of strength. And with Crystal at her strength right now, it would kill her. But, it was a chance she was willing to take and accept. Crystal then put on the Corona Aurora, and opened her eyes. The jewels started to glow, and so did Crystal.

"Crystal. What are you doing?" Blake asked.

"Crystal?"

"Corona Aurora, hear my wish," she stated. "Restore the Ranger Powers. Restore it and return it to the chosen Rangers of the universe. Give them the power to morph without the use of the Universal Morphing Grid. They are the Chosen Warriors of the Galaxy. They are the ones who can stop evil from taking over all that is good. I, the creator Namas, grant them the ability to morph with the Morphing Grid so they can continue their duties as Power Rangers and protect everything that stands good in this galaxy. Restore to them their Ranger Powers and forever be the Power Rangers!"

The jewels glowed brightly even more and so did Crystal. Everyone was surprised that she had just used the Corona Aurora to give them back their Ranger Powers. Not only that, but to also morph freely without the use of the Morphing Grid. From the jewels came small balls of light, filling the Command Center. The Rangers were in awe in the event that was taking place right before their eyes. Their Ranger Powers were being restored back to them. They couldn't believe that it was happening. Right now, it was happening before them. Their Ranger Powers were returning to them. Returning back into them and into their Morpher. They could be Rangers once more. They will forever be the Power Rangers. They could morph anytime now.

"Ai yi yi yi yi yi!" said Alpha. "This is the greatest miracle in history! The Morphing Grid is destroyed, but the Rangers are getting their powers back and are able to morph freely now!"

"Only one way to find out," said Zack. "I'll try it out. Mastadon!"

And before their eyes, Zack had morphed into the Black Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. Jason tested it out, and it was confirmed. They both powered down and couldn't believe it. They can morph freely without the Morphing Grid and they had their Ranger Powers once more. The jewels and the crown then stopped glowing, and so did Crystal. But, Crystal had suddenly collapsed once she was done and the jewels have shattered and so did the Corona Aurora. Hunter caught her, and shook her gently to wake her up.

"Crystal. Hey. What's wrong? Crystal. Say something," he said, gently placing his hand against her cheek. "Her face...it's growing cold. Her whole body is!"

Hunter felt her arms, legs, and neck. Tori checked, and Hunter was right. Everyone grew worried. Hunter especially. He didn't want to believe what had happened to her. Tori stood up, shaking her head, fighting back the tears. The Overdrive Rangers walked to them, and Mack was the first to speak.

"What happened to the crown?" he asked, choking a bit on the last word. "What happened to Crystal?"

"It took an incredible amount of strength to restore each and every Ranger power," the Knight told them. "Plus with allowing the Rangers to morph freely without the Morphing Grid...It's never been done before. Especially with the Rangers being all over the universe. Namas only created the jewels to do so much. I never thought it would be used for the galaxy which was a complete stretch. It took everything the jewels had to restore your Ranger powers and to be able to morph on your own free will...Including hers."

"You mean..."

"I'm afraid so...She is gone," the Knight told them.

"Then why did you give her the crown in the first place!" yelled Ronny. "If you knew this would happen, you shouldn't have given it to her!"

"She was well aware of what would become of her, especially in the state she was. She chose to do so to fight against the enemy. The Power Rangers are the only ones capable of stopping Jasrya."

"But Crystal is a Ranger too," said Summer. "It's just...unfair. That she gave up everything just so we could become Rangers again."

"First Zordon...and now Crystal," said Carlos. "I can't believe it."

They couldn't believe it. Crystal had sacrificed herself to give them their Ranger Powers back, and to let them morph without the grid. They can become Power Rangers, and forever be Power Rangers until they decide to pass their powers on to their children, or to those they think are worthy of the Ranger Powers. They had the Power in them forever. It would protect them, and the people around them. All over the universe it would protect them and the people. The Power...

"The Great Power...Hey..." said Tommy.

"What is it?" asked Billy.

"Guys. Do you remember long ago of what Zordon told us?" he said. "Those who possess the Great Power...Anything is possible."

"We were able to rebuild the Command Center," said Conner. "Maybe..."

"Maybe we can also bring Crystal back," said Tommy. "It worked that day on Zordon after defeating Ivan Ooze. And we can do it with Crystal. I believe we can."

"Let's try it," Hunter said. "If we don't try, we won't find out. I say we do it."

Just like that day when the Rangers revived Zordon, they gathered together and held up their hands. Crystal was laid out in the center of the room, and Hunter joined in with his friends. Princess Shayla, Mr. Hartford, Sentinel Knight, Camille, Jarrod, and Dr. K watched. Each one of them closed their eyes, and focused. They all thought of Crystal, how she gathered every Ranger in the room together. The Power Rangers were all together, in this room, about to fight their greatest enemy of all time.

* * *

_Crystal had found herself wandering around a dark area. She had no idea where she was, but she knew what had become of her. She was dead, and left her friends behind. She had no regrets doing it though. She was glad that the enemy could finally be stopped. Her past lives have appeared before her when she felt herself slipping when she had restored their powers. They all smiled at her, knowing it was the right thing to have done for the Rangers._

_"My daughter...I finally get to see you again."_

_Crystal looked ahead, and saw a figure appear before her. From her memory, it was Zordon...Her father. She smiled softly at him, and walked up to him._

_"Hello, father. It's great to see you again. I go by the name Crystal...Well, not anymore."_

_"I was informed of what you have done. You made a great sacrifice, and I could never be more proud of you. You have done so many countless things in the universe, and you made the ultimate sacrifice."_

_"I wanted to do so, father. They are the Chosen Warriors of the Galaxy. They are the Power Rangers. And they are the only one who can stop Jasrya."_

_"But it seems your time is not yet up. They are calling for you."_

_"What? How is that possible?"_

_"My dear daughter. Have you forgotten what you've learned long ago?"_

_Crystal thought about it for a moment, then remembered what she had told them before they restored the Command Center._

_"Those who possess the Great Power...Anything is possible."_

_"Go back. You are much needed there for you too are a Power Ranger."_

_Crystal smiled, and turned around. She didn't even look back. But, she could tell that Zordon was smiling at her and had faded away. He was right. She too is a Power Ranger. How could she have forgotten that? Her friends are willing to bring her back because she too is a fellow Ranger. If she were in their spot and they in hers, she would do the same because then all the Power Rangers would be present to defeat the great enemy Jasrya._

_"I'm coming back!"_

* * *

The Power Rangers opened their eyes, looking around as they saw the Great Power before them, like before when their Ranger Powers were restored back to them. It flew around them, surrounding them, and filling up the room with a bright light. All of them gathered together and had entered Crystal. Once the light had faded, they heard a loud gasp from Crystal. They saw her chest rise, then back down, then back up again. She slowly woke up, and they all were smiling once they saw her sit up. She slowly brought herself up, and looked around. She couldn't believe it though. That they had brought her back. She smiled at each and every one of them, tears sliding down her face because of what they had done for her. She couldn't believe it. She just couldn't. She then turned to face Hunter, and wiped away her tears.

"Hunter. I'm back," she said. "I'm back."

Hunter ran up to her, and hugged her tightly. He didn't fight back the tears that escaped his eyes and slid down his face. He was crying tears of joy, glad to see Crystal alive. He hugged her tightly, not wanting to let her go. And Crystal hugged him back tightly, not wanting to let go either.

"Thank you...All of you."

Everyone then ran towards them, cheering and whistling that Crystal was once again with them. She is a Power Ranger, and they wanted all the Rangers in the fight. All of them. Her Ranger Powers were also restored when they revived her. And this...this was the ultimate team up in Ranger history. All the Power Rangers gathered together in one place to destroy their greatest enemy of all time.

"Let's rest up Rangers," Crystal told. "We need to be at full strength. Once tomorrow comes...It all ends."


	29. Chapter 29

The Rangers were resting up, and getting ready for their ultimate battle the next day. This was it. They had to be at full strength and ready to go once they wake up. They had to be there for the people. The people of Angel Grove, the Earth...are all waiting for them to appear. The news was on, giving the people notice, wondering if the Power Rangers were ever going to show. They know that whenever danger appeared, they could count on the Power Rangers. They couldn't just give up hope. Not now, and not ever. They are always there, and they will forever be there for the people.

_"The Power Rangers are always there. I know they will come and stop this villain."_

Before any more was said, they turned off the viewing screen. The Alien Rangers returned to Aquitar to re-energize themselves, and Trey did the same returning to Triforia. Everyone was nervous about this fight. This was the first in Ranger history that all the Rangers were gathered together. They still couldn't believe that this was happening to them.

"You all set for tomorrow, Rangers?" Crystal asked.

"I am. But kinda afraid, but excited," said Dax. "I mean. I still can't believe that this is happening."

"Isn't anyone else blown over the fact that we're teaming up with every other Power Ranger in history?" asked Ziggy. "I mean, I still can't get over it. And we're not even from this time, and we'll already be in the history books."

"This is what we've been trained to do," said Sky. "It all comes down to this last fight."

"Fight till the end everyone," said Merrick.

"Never give up," said Justin. "We raise our heads up high."

"This is the moment of truth guys," said Kim. "Can't believe that this is it. Never thought this day would come."

"None of us thought that this would happen," said Tommy. "But, once a Ranger..."

"Always a Ranger," said Adam. "Our lives were never the same the day each of us accepted the duties as a Power Ranger."

"Yeah. We are Power Rangers till the very end," said Theo.

"This is the moment to fight everyone," said Shane. "Now, it's time to get some rest. Like Crystal said, it all ends tomorrow."

"Come on, Rangers," said Wes. "Let's get our rest. The battle begins tomorrow."

Everyone agreed, and went to their respective sleeping bags, and started to get their sleep. Of course, everyone was having trouble sleeping. The big fight was on their mind. They still couldn't believe that this was happening. Some were able to get some sleep, some weren't able to. One of them being unable to get sleep was Crystal. She stepped outside for a bit, looking up at the night sky. It was cloudy though, and not a single star could be seen. She could see from the city of Angel Grove that small lights were visible, from the small fires that people have made to keep them warm during the cold night. In just a few hours, the Rangers would appear and protect the people. Her heart was racing. It was beating out of her chest. She was completely nervous about this fight."

"Can't sleep, huh? I don't think anyone can."

She turned around, and Hunter had joined her. He kissed her cheek softly and wrapped his arms around her waist. Crystal smiled and patted his head. She put her hands on top of his, and leaned against his body.

"Yeah. I'm just nervous about tomorrow," she told him.

"You're not alone on that," he told her. "But still, can't believe that this is really happening."

"I've been told," she said, giving a small laugh. "But thank you, though. You and all the Rangers did something really great."

"You are a Power Ranger too, Crystal," he told her. "The fight wouldn't have been worth it unless you were there with us, fighting the enemy as well. Right there by our side."

"Thank you. It means a lot," she said. "It really does. I feel a bit better now. Let's get some rest."

"Alright. The big day is tomorrow," he said.

"Yes. It sure is."

Crystal walked back into the center with Hunter, but not before taking one last look out onto the city. She had a serious look on her face, determined that the Rangers will win this battle. She could feel it.

* * *

_Crystal had found herself once again roaming somewhere. She didn't know where she was, but she had a feeling that she was going to meet someone. Or just a few people she wasn't expecting to see. The Sentinel Knight, Master Mao, Ninjor, Zordon, Animas, and the Mystic Mother._

_"You made a great sacrifice," said Animas. "And that is something any Ranger would have done."_

_"It had to be done," she told them. "They were always meant to be Rangers. There can never be other Rangers to take their place. Their lives were never the same once they accepted the responsibilities of being Power Rangers."_

_"We are all proud of you," said Master Mao. "All the Chosen Protectors of Earth are gathered together in one place. Back to where it all started for Earth."_

_"You've restored their Magic," said the Mystic Mother. "Remember that magic is everywhere, as long as you know where to look."_

_"You have proven yourself time and time again of what it means to fight for good," said Ninjor. "And now the Great Power is also within you after all these years."_

_"As long as I can help the Rangers, that's my power," she said, smiling at them. "Just never thought I would become a Power Ranger myself. But, I'm glad to have made many friends. Can't believe this is it."_

_"The Corona Aurora may have been destroyed, but we all possess a power even greater than the crown," said the Knight. "And that is the bond each of us have with each other. The strength of being together, working together, is what will keep everyone moving forward and fight for what is right. And also your courage to fight, no matter what obstacle comes in your way. Those are your greatest powers."_

_"Now go forth! And show Jasrya the strength of the Power Rangers! Show them why evil never triumphs!" declared Zordon._

_"We will! Power Rangers Forever!"_

* * *

Crystal woke up, and saw that everyone else was up as well. They were waiting for her to wake, and she just smiled at them. She got up, ready to go. This was the final battle. She looked at everyone, and smiled at them all. She could feel that they were all ready to fight this enemy. To fight Jasrya. Even if she tried to take away their Ranger powers once more, she knew that they will always have a way to get their Ranger powers back. The Alien Rangers would soon join them, along with Trey of Triforia.

"Is everyone ready?" Crystal yelled.

"Yeah! Let's do this!"

"Power Rangers Forever!"

"Power Rangers Forever!"

* * *

The people of Angel Grove were running from the ruthless attacks from the enemy. Everyone couldn't believe it. The villains of the past have come back to destroy everything. All was lost for them. They were starting to give up hope that the Power Rangers wouldn't return. The enemy was destroying everything in their path, and everyone that stood in their way.

"This is the end for all of you!" said Jasrya. "You have no where to run! You should all just give up! The Power Rangers are no more! They can't save you anymore!"

"I don't believe you!"

"Who dares to speak against me?"

One person, big and bulky, stepped up, and a guy that was skinny stood next to him.

"Tell 'em, Bulk."

"The Power Rangers have always been with us!" said Bulk. "They have never let us down! They have saved us countless times! They have fought for us for many years! For many years they have fought for us!"

"So where are your Power Rangers now? I don't see them anywhere! They left and abandoned you to save themselves!"

"They are not! Right, Skull?" Bulk said.

"Yeah! That's right! The Power Rangers are always known to show up, no matter what!" said Skull. "They will never abandon us to save themselves! They will always be there to protect us!"

"Then your fate has been decided! Destroy them all!"

The foot soldiers showed no mercy. No mercy at all. But the people...They decided to fight back. They would hold them back until the Rangers came back to them. It was their turn to fight until the Power Rangers show up. The Power Rangers have given them the courage as well to stand up and fight for what is right. For many years, the Power Rangers have fought for the people, always giving them hope. Always giving them strength. Always telling them to never give up, no matter how bad things were.

_A warning to the people, the good and the evil_  
_This is war_

This was the final battle. They had to hold them back. Until the Rangers showed up. They had to keep the enemy at bay. The people found the courage to fight back thanks to the Power Rangers. They had to fight back. They couldn't always rely on the Power Rangers. They had to fight back, and protect their city as well. The Power Rangers had helped them for many years, and today was the day that they, the people that the Rangers have protected, to help the Power Rangers fight in this war.

_To the soldier, the civilian, the martyr, the victim_  
_This is war_

This is the moment. The Power Rangers kept their heads up high. The words of Dimitria echoing through their heads from long ago before the Turbo Rangers became Space Rangers.

_"Whenever you bow your heads, raise them high again for you are the Power Rangers!"_

"The Rangers are no more! They can't save you anymore!" Jasrya said. "They are no more!"

"Oh yeah! Think again, Jasrya! The Power Rangers are always here!"

Jasrya's smirk disappeared and she looked around. Surrounding them, the people and the foot soldiers, high up from the buildings around them. From the rumble, there they stood. There stood the Power Rangers, determined to fight back. Always showing up at the right moment. The people of Angel Grove looked up at them, and smiled. They knew the Power Rangers would never abandon them. They had shown, like they always do. Including the Alien Rangers and the Gold Ranger. As always. They are here, ready to fight, and show them their power.

"How can you fight? You can't fight without your Ranger powers!" Jasrya stated.

"We will always have power!" said Scott. "Our will to protect the people and all that stands good! That is our power!"

"Our courage to fight, no matter the obstacle!" said Nick. "We will always fight to protect the people! Our courage is our power!"

"Our bonds we have created with each other throughout the years is what keeps us going and keep standing up!" said Mack. "It is our bonds that will always keep us together! That is our power!"

"The cries of those you torment! The Rangers will always be there to wipe those tears away!" said Wes. "We all fight for a brighter future! That is our power!"

"We are the Guardians of the Earth! We will always be there, protecting all life on this planet!" said Cole. "Our strength to protect the people! The life on Earth is our power!"

"The people trust us to protect them! And we trust ourselves to protect the ones who believe in us!" said Conner. "We trust each other to work together and defeat evil! Our trust is our power!"

"We will fight to make sure everyone lives a better life!" said Jack. "The people who look up to us is our power!"

"No matter how tough things get, we will always stand up and fight! We fight for what we believe in!" said Casey. "We follow our instincts and we will always get back up! That is our power!"

"We will always step up and rescue those in need!" said Carter. "We are always there to help those in need! We help those who reach out to us! That is our power!"

"No matter how bad things get, we will always step forward and fight!" said Shane. "We work together to fight people like you! Our teamwork is our power!"

"We will never let go! We will always extend our hands to those that need saving!" said Leo. "We will always extend our hands to them! That is our power!"

"The Power Rangers are always there, no matter where we are in the galaxy!" said Andros. "We will always be there! Nothing can keep us apart! That is our power!"

"The Power Rangers are always there, no matter what! We will always be there!" said Jason. "We will always be Power Rangers till the very end! That is our power!"

"As long as we fight for what's right, we will always have power!" said Crystal.

_It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie_  
_The moment to live and the moment to die_  
_The moment to fight, the moment to fight_  
_To fight, to fight, to fight_

"But you can't morph without the Morphing Grid!" Jasrya explained. "I destroyed it along with your Ranger powers!"

"We will always have power!" said Crystal. "We are the Chosen Warriors of the Galaxy! We will always have power! Our strength...our power...It is still inside us! And we don't need a grid to help us change into Rangers! We will always have the will to get up and change and forever be Power Rangers till the very end! That is something you can never destroy! That is something that can never be taken away!"

"Let's show them what we're made of!" said Scott. "Let's Ranger up!"

"Everybody! You know what time it is!" said Zack.

"It's Morphin' Time!"

_To the right, to the left_  
_We will fight to the death_  
_To the edge of the earth_  
_It's a brave new world from the last to the first_

"Mastadon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Ninja Ranger Power, now! Ninjetti! Bear!"

"White Aquitar Ranger Power!"

"Red Aquitar Ranger Power!"

"Blue Aquitar Ranger Power!"

"Yellow Aquitar Ranger Power!"

"Black Aquitar Ranger Power!"

"Zeo Ranger Three! Blue!"

"Gold Ranger Power!"

"Shift into Turbo! Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!"

"Dune Star Turbo Power!"

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power!"

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power!"

"Let's Rocket!"

"Go Galactic!"

"Magna Power!"

"Lightspeed Rescue!"

"Titanium Power!"

"Time for, Time Force!"

"Quantum Power!"

"Wild Access!"

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form! Ha!"

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!"

"Samurai Storm, Ranger Form! Ha!"

"Ice Storm, Ranger Form! Ha!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!"

"S.P.D. Emergency!"

"Magical Source! Mystic Force!"

"Overdrive Accelerate!"

"Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed!"

"RPM! Get in Gear!"

_To the right, to the left_  
_We will fight to the death_  
_To the edge of the earth_  
_It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world_

Jasrya couldn't believe it. She had taken away their Ranger Powers, and destroyed the Morphing Grid. But yet, there they stood. All the Power Rangers, standing before her: Morphed and ready to fight. There they stood, their Ranger Powers with them, and the Morphing Grid destroyed. There they stood in their Ranger Form. Standing alongside them were also the Spirit Rangers for the Jungle Fury Rangers, and Jarrod and Camille stood alongside them.

_A warning to the prophet, the liar, the honest_  
_This is war_

"Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers!"

_Oh, to the leader, the pariah, the victim, the messiah_  
_This is war_

"Ninja Ranger! Ninjetti Bear!"

_It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie_  
_The moment to live and the moment to die_

"Alien Rangers of Aquitar!"

"Gold Ranger of Triforia!"

"Blue Zeo Ranger! Power Rangers Zeo!"

"Blue Turbo Ranger!"

"Yellow Turbo Ranger!"

"Pink Turbo Ranger!"

"Green Turbo Ranger!"

"Power Rangers Turbo!"

_The moment to fight, the moment to fight_

"Red Space Ranger!"

"Blue Space Ranger!"

"Black Space Ranger!"

"Yellow Space Ranger!"

"Pink Space Ranger!"

"Silver Space Ranger!"

"Purple Space Ranger!"

"Power Rangers of Space!"

"Galaxy Red!"

"Galaxy Blue!"

"Galaxy Green!"

"Galaxy Yellow!"

"Galaxy Pink!"

"Magna Defender!"

"Power Rangers of the Galaxy!"

"Red Ranger, Rescue Ready!"

"Blue Ranger, Rescue Ready!"

"Green Ranger, Rescue Ready!"

"Yellow Ranger, Rescue Ready!"

"Pink Ranger, Rescue Ready!"

"Titanium Ranger, Rescue Ready!"

"Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue!"

"Time Force Red!"

"Time Force Pink!"

"Time Force Yellow!"

"Time Force Green!"

"Time Force Blue!"

"Quantum Ranger!"

"Power Rangers Time Force!"

"Blazing Lion!"

"Noble Tiger!"

"Iron Bison!"

"Surging Shark!"

"Soaring Eagle!"

"Howling Wolf!"

"Power Rangers Wild Force!"

"Power of Air!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Power Water!"

"Crimson Thunder!"

"Navy Thunder!"

"Samurai Power!"

"Power of Ice!"

"Power Rangers Ninja Storm!"

"Tyranno!"

"Ptera!"

"Tricera!"

"Brachio!"

"Drago!"

"Power Rangers Dino Thunder!"

"One! S.P.D. Red!"

"Two! S.P.D. Blue!"

"Three! S.P.D. Green!"

"Four! S.P.D. Yellow!"

"Five! S.P.D. Pink!"

"Shadow Ranger!"

"Omega Ranger!"

"Nova Ranger!"

"Cat Ranger!"

"Power Rangers S.P.D!"

"Wolf Warrior!"

"Solaris Knight!"

"White Mystic Ranger!"

"Green Mystic Ranger!"

"Pink Mystic Ranger!"

"Blue Mystic Ranger!"

"Yellow Mystic Ranger!"

"Red Mystic Ranger!"

"Power Rangers Mystic Force!"

"Kick into Overdrive, Red Ranger!"

"Kick into Overdrive, Black Ranger!"

"Kick into Overdrive, Blue Ranger!"

"Kick into Overdrive, Yellow Ranger!"

"Kick into Overdrive, Pink Ranger!"

"Kick into Overdrive, Mercury Ranger!"

"Power Rangers Operation Overdrive!"

"With the strength of a Tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger!"

"With the stealth of a Jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!"

"With the speed of a Cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!"

"With the courage of a Wolf, Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!"

"With the power of a Rhino, Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger!"

"With the spirit of a Mighty Lion!"

"With the spirit of a Chameleon!"

"With the spirit of a Bat, Jungle Fury Bat Ranger!"

"With the spirit of an Elephant, Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger!"

"With the spirit of a Shark, Jungle Fury Shark Ranger!"

"Power Rangers Jungle Fury!"

"Get in gear, Red Ranger!"

"Get in gear, Blue Ranger!"

"Get in gear, Yellow Ranger!"

"Get in gear, Green Ranger!"

"Get in gear, Black Ranger!"

"Get in gear, Gold Ranger!"

"Get in gear, Silver Ranger!"

"Power Rangers RPM!"

_To fight, to fight, to fight_

"How? HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE! YOU SHOULDN'T BE ABLE TO MORPH!"

"We will always have the ability to morph!" said Trini.

"The people count on us to protect them! And we will never let them down!" said Chip.

"The Power Rangers will forever be the protectors of the galaxy!" said Maya.

"The legacy of the Power Rangers will forever live in the hearts of the people that believe in us!" said Dustin.

"Power Rangers united as one! Once a Ranger, always a Ranger! We call forth the Great Power from within! The legacy of the Power Rangers will forever live as long as there are those that believe! Power Rangers will always be there to help those that call out to us! We are the Power Rangers! The Defenders of all that is good! The Power Rangers, forever protectors of the galaxy! Power Rangers, the Chosen Warriors! We will always be Power Rangers now and forever! Together as one! United for all times! POWER RANGERS OF THE GALAXY! POWER RANGERS FOREVER!"

The people have cheered on. Not just the people of Angel Grove, but all over the Earth, and throughout the galaxy. They have heard their message, and right now, they will forever believe in the Power Rangers. Jasrya was not pleased at all. She was so close, and the Rangers have gotten in the way once more.

"Let's show them our strength! POWER RANGERS FOREVER!"

"POWER RANGERS FOREVER!"

"DESTROY THEM ALL! LEAVE NO ONE LEFT STANDING! SHOW NO MERCY TO ANYONE!"

"FIGHT TILL THE END! NEVER GIVE UP, EVERYONE!"

_To the right, to the left_  
_We will fight to the death_

This was the battle of a lifetime. The Rangers jumped down from their spots, and fought all of their enemies together. The people, who forever believed in the Power Rangers, joined them in the fight.

"The Rangers are always there for us! It's our turn to be there for them!" said Bulk.

"Let's get 'em!" said Skull.

The civilians, all over, fought alongside the Power Rangers. They are their source of courage. Their source of hope. Their light. The Power Rangers are forever their light that shines in their darkest times.

_To the edge of the earth_  
_It's a brave new world from the last to the first_

Each Ranger showed no mercy to the enemy. They fought with every ounce of strength within them. With every ounce of magic inside of them. They never gave up. Nor did they even stay down. When they were brought down, they would go right back up and fight. The Power Rangers never gave up.

_To the right, to the left_  
_We will fight to the death_  
_To the edge of the earth_

They never gave up. Not the Power Rangers, and not the people. The Quantrons, Putty Patrollers, Pirahnatrons, Sting Wingers, Batlings, Cyclobots, Putrids, Kelzaks, Tyrannodrones, Krybots, Lava Lizards, Chillers, Rinshi, Grinders...They were all being taken out by both the Power Rangers and the people fighting alongside the Rangers.

_It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world_  
_It's a brave new world_

Any of their enemies that were revived kept coming at the Rangers. They would fight and show no mercy to them as pay back for what the Rangers did to them many years ago. But, they never stayed down. The Rangers got back up, and fought back. And so did the people. They were no longer afraid of them. The Rangers defeated them before, and they would defeat them again. This time, the people were there to help destroy them all. It wasn't long until they grabbed the Rangers and held them down.

"Now, let's try this again," Jasrya told them. "Let me have your Ranger powers!"

Once again, she took their Ranger powers. But, this was different. The Rangers still glowed as she was taking their powers. She was wondering where they got all this power. It was too much for her to take. She couldn't handle it all. There was too much power and she had collapsed for she had taken too much and used half of her strength already.

"That's impossible! No one has that much power inside of them!"

"That's because we have given them our power!" said one civilian.

"What?"

"The Power Rangers are the source of our strength! They have forever been at our side. Protecting us! And they gave us courage each year! They give us the power to step up and stand up for what we believe in! They give us power to help us fight back in our darkest times! Now its our turn to return the favor! We gave them our power!"

"We have infinite power inside of us!" said Theo. "And no one can take that away! The people count on us, and we will never let them down!"

"We will always believe in ourselves, just like how they all believe in us!" said Lily. "Their belief in us is our Great Power! Our Great Power is the people themselves!"

"This is impossible!"

"Anything is possible for those who have the Great Power!"

"Let's show them when we use our Ranger power at its highest potential!" said Casey.

_I do believe in the light_  
_Raise your hands up to the sky_

"Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers!"

"Ninja Ranger Power!"

"Alien Rangers of Aquitar we need more Power!"

"Gold Ranger Power!"

"Power Rangers Zeo!"

"Turbo!"

"Space!"

"Galaxy!"

"Lightspeed Rescue!"

"Time Force!"

"Wild Force!"

"Ninja Storm!"

"Dino Thunder!"

"S.P.D!"

"Mystic Force!"

"Operation Overdrive!"

"Jungle Fury!"

"RPM!"

All of the Power Rangers then started to glow. The Sentinel Knight joined in as well, and he started to glow. Also appearing to help the Rangers were the Blue Senturion and the Phantom Ranger. Each one of them floated up high into the sky, and Jasrya looked up, not believing what was happening before her eyes.

_The fight is done, the war is won_  
_Lift your hands toward the sun_

"This...this can't be!"

"But it is! Power Rangers unite!"

From their light came out their Great Power. It took on the shape of all their sources of power. Their source of courage. And it went throughout the galaxy, wiping away any evil that was left in the galaxy and on Earth. The remaining foot soldiers were turned to dust, like that day when Zordon's energy wiped out all evil and turned them to dust. Same with the revived enemies. They too were turned to dust. Even Jasrya's minions were turned to dust.

_Toward the sun_  
_It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie_  
_The moment to live and the moment to die  
Toward the sun _

Everything around them was being restored. Buildings that were destroyed were rebuilt. Barren wastelands were turned back into open fields. Life was being restored back to where it was destroyed. The Rangers were creating a miracle. Alpha, Princess Shayla, Mr. Hartford, Dr. K, Tenaya...they all watched from outside the Command Center the miracle that was happening before their eyes.

_It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie_  
_The moment to live and the moment to die_  
_Toward the sun_

Not one villain was left standing, except for Jasrya. Only she remained. The people stepped aside when the Rangers stepped back down, and Jasrya jumped down from her spot. Her eyes were filled with anger and fury. She couldn't believe that the Rangers had done this much and all her hard work was being ruined. All of her plans...The Power Rangers got in her way again.

"You...have ruined my plans for the last time!" Jasrya growled. "I will not let you Power Rangers win!"

"Why don't you bad guys ever learn?" said Ziggy. "Evil never wins. The good guys always win."

"And I've grown tired of hearing the same thing from the bad guys," said Dillon.

_The moment to fight, the moment to fight_  
_To fight, to fight, to fight_  
_The war is won_

"Let's finish this!" said Jason.

Each Power Ranger took out each of their weapons. They each took their stance, and Jasrya took her stance, her staff in her hand as well.

"This is it, Rangers! Let's show her what real power is all about!" said Tommy.

The Rangers all cheered, and they charged at Jasrya. Jasrya didn't want to lose to the Power Rangers. She fought with all her might, her anger fueling her to no end. Just like every villain, she had grown tired of the Power Rangers meddling with her plans. She was so close to taking Earth, being the only villain to take Earth and conquering it. She had come so close, but the Power Rangers interfered. She didn't want to fail. She wanted to destroy the Power Rangers once and for all. She will not accept defeat. Just like every other villain not wanting to accept defeat at the hands of the Power Rangers.

_To the right, to the left_  
_We will fight to the death_  
_To the edge of the earth_  
_It's a brave new world from the last to the first_

"Red Rangers!" said Andros. "Battilizer mode!"

All the Red Rangers that had a battilizer mode joined in. Since Mack was human now, he couldn't become the Red Sentinel Ranger. But he didn't care. He will still fight till the end. Camille, Jarrod and the Sentinel Knight stepped aside for the fight. It was up to the Power Rangers to defeat Jasrya. This is their fight. Jasrya thought she had them, but their strength was just too much for her. They didn't even grow tired from fighting her. They kept going at her, using every ounce of strength they had in their body.

_To the right, to the left_  
_We will fight to the death_  
_To the edge of the earth_  
_It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world_  
_It's a brave new world_

"Combine our powers! Now!"

The Rangers joined together, and combined their weapons as well. Jasrya was on her feet, but she was too weak to carry on. This was it. This was the moment of truth. The climax to everything.

"Ready? FIRE!"

They all opened fire on Jasrya. She tried to block their attack, but she couldn't hold it back any longer. It was too much. She was being over powered.

_A brave new world_

"This...THIS CAN'T BE! HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN DEFEATED!"

_The war is won_

Jasrya's staff flew out of her hand and was destroyed. Jasrya was left standing there, hunched over and slowly starting to dissolve away from this universe.

"This...can't be...The Earth...was almost mine..."

"Evil will never have Earth! Because it is always protected by the Power Rangers!" said Crystal. "Always and Forever!"

_The war is won_

With that, Jasrya dissolved into nothingness. She was no more. Their greatest enemy was destroyed, and peace brought back to the galaxy thanks to the Power Rangers.

"POWER RANGERS FOREVER!"

_A brave new world..._

* * *

The people of Angel Grove thanked the Power Rangers once more. The Rangers are always grateful to be there to protect those who call out to them. All the Rangers returned back home and also back to their respective time era. Everyone was glad that the battle was over. They could return back to their normal lives. Even though its back to normal, it was forever changed now that they can morph anytime to become Power Rangers. They will forever be Power Rangers until they decide to pass their powers on to the next generation. Crystal had the option to go back home or stay here. This time, she chose to stay with her friends. In Blue Bay Harbor. This is where she truly belonged. This is her home.

Back in Blue Bay Harbor, the Rangers were at the beach. Except, all but one was missing. Hunter was missing. Crystal was wondering where he was. He was always on time and never late.

"Don't worry, Crystal. He'll be here," Tori told her, smiling at her. "I'm sure something else kept him busy. I mean, the Thunder Ninja Academy is way behind due to his absence during the great battle."

"Wait. Here he comes now," Blake said, smiling as well.

Crystal turned, and saw him. She smiled, but everyone stepped back.

"Hey. I was getting worried," she told him, giving him a hug.

"I know. I'm sorry," he told her, smiling. "But, there was something I had to get."

It was then that Hunter got down on one knee, and held her hands in his.

"Hunter...Wh-What are you doing?"

"Crystal. Ever since the day I first laid eyes on you, I knew you were something else," he said. "And I was glad when you forgave Blake and I after what we did. And ever since that day when you admitted your feelings to me, I never felt happy before. And when you returned, I thought it was a dream. But, I'm really glad you're back. And I'm even happier that you've chosen to stay here. With us...with me. And I love you very much, Crystal. With all my heart, I love you."

Hunter then took out a small box and opened it. Inside it held an engagement ring.

"Crystal...will you marry me?"

She was surprised at the gesture. She couldn't hold back the tears. And she couldn't help but smile brightly at Hunter. Without hesitation, she nodded her head, and said that one word that would seal things.

"Yes!"

Hunter smiled and kissed her passionately on the lips. He took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her finger. She hugged him tightly, and her friends went up to them and hugged them. Finally, Hunter had popped the question. And to everyone's joy, Crystal had said yes.

"Always together," Crystal said. "Always and forever, till the very end."

* * *

**A/N**

Song: "This is War" by 30 Seconds to Mars

All rights belong to their respective owners. Made up characters belong to me. Just Jasrya and Crystal belong to me.

Stay tuned for the Epilogue chapter and Acknowledgements following the Epilogue.


	30. Epilogue

One year has passed since the Great Battle, and all the Rangers returned back to their normal lives. Although, the Lightspeed Rangers still stayed around to help around Mariner Bay for they always helped out when trouble struck. Just like before. Kira continued on in her musical career, Ethan went on to become a complete technician genius, and Conner started opening up his soccer camps around the world. The Time Force Rangers then came back to this time, and changed their life. They stayed here and made a living in this time. Each and every Ranger went after their dreams, living regular normal lives, but still helping those in need when called for help. Tommy remained in Reefside to teach high school, and Trent achieved his dream of becoming a famous comic book artist. Kim went back to gymnastics, Adam still taught at his dojo, but also traveled with his band, Eyeshine. Every one was doing something in their lives. They were all doing what they've always wanted to do. They were all achieving their dreams and goals.

_I'd like to make myself believe_  
_That planet Earth turns slowly_

The Ninja Rangers were gathered at the beach one year after everything that has happened, and one year after Crystal and Hunter's engagement. Tori and Blake were already planning their wedding as well for they got engaged few months ago. Dustin and Marah were talking about marriage, but he has yet to pop the question to her. Shane and Cam were waiting for the one they would spend the rest of their lives with, and Crystal and Hunter were expecting their first child soon.

"It's so good to see you guys," Crystal said. "Congratulations to you and Blake."

"Thanks, Crystal," said Tori. "Can't wait till your first child comes into this world."

"Yeah. Can't wait to see that too," Blake said. "Have you guys learned whether it's going to be a boy or a girl?"

"Well, we are able to go in to determine the sex," Hunter said. "But, we both decided that we want it to be a surprise."

"Aw man. Really? I really want to know if it's a boy or a girl," said Dustin.

"Regardless of the gender, I want the baby to be healthy," Crystal told them, gently rubbing her stomach. "Besides, we're both going to raise the baby to be strong. And someday, maybe pass on our Ranger powers to them. I want them to grow up to be strong. Just like how we are today and always will be."

"Well, still can't wait to see your first baby," said Shane.

They all decided to walk around the beach, just catching up on everything. Tori was running her own custom surf board shop, and Blake continued his motocross career. Dustin also continued doing free style motocross, and Marah tagged along with him to watch him do his stunts. Shane remained at the Wind Ninja Academy, and would soon become head teacher there. Hunter continued teaching at the Thunder Ninja Academy, and Crystal opened up her own dojo, teaching others her knowledge of Martial Arts as well. Cam helped out at both the Wind and Thunder Ninja Academy with the computer mainframes, and helped around Blue Bay Harbor as well.

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_  
_Awake when I'm asleep_  
_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

"I still can't believe that it has been one year since that day," said Cam. "So much has happened to all of us. I know we are all living complete normal lives. But, things sure have been different."

"It's always been different since the day each of us first became Power Rangers," Crystal told them. "At least now, peace has finally been restored. And the legacy of the Power Rangers will forever live on."

"We will always have power," said Hunter. "It will forever remain inside of us, and the people are always there, believing in us."

"And you guys will always be there to protect the people," said Marah. "You guys always extend a hand to those that need help getting back up."

"Things have really changed," said Tori. "But, I'm glad it all happened. Things have been a lot better for every single one of us Rangers out there."

"It sure has," said Hunter. "I'm still wondering if everything is still a dream."

_I'd like to make myself believe_  
_That planet earth turns slowly_

"No. It's all real, Hunter," Crystal said. "It all really happened. It is hard to believe that it all happened. But, it all really did. And now, it will soon be our child's job to carry on our legacy. But for now, we live right now. Enjoying every moment that we have together. Let's do it again, for old times sake."

Everyone looked at one another, and Marah joined in with them. Even though she wasn't a Ranger, she still believed in them. Always and forever will she believe. And every other person that believe in the Power Rangers will continue on, and tell of their legacy to others who have not heard of the Power Rangers. Their legacy will forever live in the hearts of those that believe in the Power Rangers. The Power Rangers will always live on. Always and forever in the hearts of the people that will always believe in the Power Rangers. The Power is always there, protecting them.

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_  
_Awake when I'm asleep_

"POWER RANGERS FOREVER!"

_Because my dreams are bursting at the seams..._

**_"Always"_**

* * *

**_~*End*~_**

* * *

Song: "Fireflies" by Owl City.

All rights belong to their respective owners. OCs belong to me.


	31. Acknowledgement

I would like to thank everyone who has stuck with this fanfic till the very. I checked back the date when it was first published it was way back in 2008. And right now, it is 2011. Three years! 3 YEARS IT TOOK ME TO FINISH THIS FANFIC! AND NOW IT IS FINISHED! Thank you so much to those who put this on their alert and/or favorite list. Thank you to those who gave out reviews. Thank you to those who waited patiently for each chapter to come out. A really big thank you to my wonderful boyfriend, who is one my inspirations and got me back into writing this fanfic. Fellow Power Rangers fan. Another thank you goes out to my big brother. My fellow Power Rangers fan. Even though I am more of a Power Rangers dork than he is, but still. Thank you. A very special shout out to all you readers out there and fellow Power Ranger lovers and dorks. Don't be afraid to show your love for the Power Rangers. I still show my love by wearing my Wind Morpher whenever I go out. Except for work cause well...I don't want to get fired of course! I want to keep my job, especially in this economy at the moment.

But, a very special thank to Haim Saban for creating the wonderful world of the Power Rangers. If it wasn't for Saban, we wouldn't have the Power Rangers and this fanfic wouldn't have been written if the Power Rangers weren't ever created. Thank you for creating such a wonderful series, and decided to take it back when Disney ended it with RPM. Now it is back in your hands and continuing the Power Ranger Legacy with Power Rangers Samurai.

**_~*The Power lives on in all of us*~_**

**_Thank you for sticking with to the end_**

**_The Power will always protect you..._**

**_~*Always*~_**

**_~*HotaruKenobi_**

**_~*Never Give Up*~_**

**_~*Always Believe*~_**

**_Always_**


End file.
